


The Honey Pot（by Jenovahh）译文

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, PTSD, 伤痛/治愈, 黑道paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 103,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 黄金港警视厅绞尽脑汁想逮捕瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。他们孤注一掷，只为将表面身家清白的黑手党头目瓦厉斯送进监狱接受法律制裁。方法，就是派你去他的儿子身边。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光, 芝诺斯x你
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. 行动代号：光之战士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Honey Pot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243827) by [Jenovahh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh). 



> 原作啥时候加了喵光tag我咋没注意，总之再更几章再补tag

没有任何城市比黄金港更美丽，塔楼高耸入云，繁华的街道充满爱与生机，寸土寸金。

它是污浊的下水道，地底世界孳生罪恶。

这里遍布的可不仅仅有偷鸡摸狗之人，也隐匿了大量杀人犯、强盗、纵火犯。

但有一个人从他们之中脱颖而出，他就叫瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。

他是个不折不扣的黑帮老大，整个黑社会的代名词、本市最富有的商人之一，没人知道他暗地里做什么生意。警方多年来试图端了他的贩毒窝点，但所有目击者都会神秘消失。瓦厉斯一次又一次被指控为无罪后得意的笑脸激怒了警视厅高层，警方却找不到半点证据来指证，他就像水一般无懈可击。

瓦厉斯对黑社会的持续统治使得警方几乎绝望，奸诈如他似乎没有什么手段会起效。警方对传闻中满载毒品的仓库的任何突袭都只是白折腾一番，最后发现仓库早被彻底清空。任何卧底都以彻底失败告终，而且不止一次地失去好几个战友。

警方已经束手无策。

“你要我们怎么办，梅尔维布？”劳班抗议着，伸出大手挠挠后颈。他是警察局局长，获得无数勋章和荣誉却仍保持着刚入队时的勤奋谦虚，“我不想再在瓦厉斯手上折损任何一个兄弟了。我们对他的所有计划都已失败，他砸得起那个钱打点律师和法官。可我拒绝再让这个恶魔夺取更多同事的生命。”他叹气，又灌下一大口温咖啡。

“难道就这么放弃吗？”梅尔维布反驳，她的眼神如钢铁般坚硬凶狠，二人身高相差无几，她也是你的上司之一。“我跟你一样也不愿意把辛勤工作的同事们的生命置于危险中，但我们就这么认输了吗？瓦厉斯是这座城市的污点，除非他进监狱否则黄金港永远不会真正的和平。”梅尔维布根本不在乎她和劳班间的权力差异，而且大部分时候他们是平等的。劳班总是通过行动表明重视梅尔维布的意见和建议，但他自己也倔得像头驴。

“这次又能有什么转机？”劳班克制着嗓音，显然他压力很大但尽力不想让别人看到。梅尔维布眼神柔和了一瞬，靠近了把脸埋进手心的劳班。

“我知道这很让人恼火，劳班，但我们势必会抓住他的。我相信我们可以。”她轻声低语，拍着劳班的背。

“你还没告诉我这次和前几次有什么不同。”劳班坐回椅子上看她。

“请进！”梅尔维布向门外喊。

你应声而入，在两位上级面前有点拘谨。

“以前也安插过卧底，但请你再给我一次机会，也给她一次机会。”梅尔维布请求道。

“她有什么与众不同的地方吗？”劳班青铜色的眼睛盯着你，你努力站得笔挺。看得出来他在评估你的实力，你也尽力让自己看起来值得审查。

“她很能打。”梅尔维布简略地回答，好像只需要解释这个，“最近有消息称瓦厉斯一直在训练他儿子芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，准备接替他的位置。但他儿子似乎对父亲的生意不太关心，参与进来只是因为有架可以打。”她双臂交叉，目光落在了你身上。“加尔乌斯家族富可敌国，他儿子却无法拒绝一场精彩的打斗。这个新人是我多年来见过最强壮的，劳班。”

劳班不可思议地看着你，注意到你肌肉发达的手臂，蕴含力量的站姿。无疑如果劳班不是局长的话他自己也能和芝诺斯较量。“有了她我们就有机会通过芝诺斯接近瓦厉斯。即使像芝诺斯这样经验丰富的人也会对她的战斗力无法抗拒，考虑一下吧劳班。”

“好吧。”劳班被说服了，视线还停留在你身上。“你叫什么名字，新人？——算了，只要告诉我这项任务什么时候成功就行。我会亲自授予你行动代号。相信你队长已经传达过这项工作的所有内容了吧？”

你默默点头，不知道该不该说话。

“很好。”他从椅子上站起来，绕过桌子来到你面前，握住你的手大力摇晃，“很高兴见到你光之战士，让我们把那个恶棍绳之以法。”


	2. 顺水推舟

“他们派你去谁身边？！”

朋友愤怒的尖叫贯耳，你缩着脑袋向餐厅里其他顾客鞠躬道歉。

“莉瑟你轻点，”你试图让她冷静，推了推她那碗面条。莉瑟的蓝眼睛里燃烧着怒火，粗暴地一把抓起碗，肉汤溅到桌子上。金发高高扎成马尾辫，警服干净整齐。

“他们给你个地狱级难度我怎么冷静？！”莉瑟咆哮道，筷子狠狠插进面里。”

“说真的，如果队长认为她不能胜任，才不会下达这项任务。”雅修特拉插嘴说，让一时暴躁的莉瑟平静下来。“必须承认我还是持保留意见……”她皱起眉头缓缓道，“话说我的筷子在哪？”

“三点钟方向。”你和莉瑟回答，猫魅女性表示了感谢。尽管双目失明，雅修特拉确实是当第一家医院的护士，她和你们不是同事，你仍是经常通过电话和她聊得熟络起来。现在她纤细的双手正端起筷子吃饭。

“伙计们，”你喝了口苏打水开始说“我也很紧张，但正如雅修特拉说的，如果队长不信任我就不会给我派这个任务。”你也拿起筷子轻轻搅拌着汤里的面条，另一只手托着下巴。“还有……如果这次任务进展顺利对我意味着什么，升职加薪？”

“升职？在这种经济里？”莉瑟哼了一声，又吸溜吸溜地吃面。“根本没人真正了解那家伙的儿子，他们只是看看档案就凭直觉把你扔进坑里！就是你说的报告里写的那个芝诺斯……”

雅修特拉伸手捂住前者的嘴，“说话小心点！”她低声警告，尾巴卷了起来。

“我还能叫什么，我们对他一无所知对吧？”莉瑟愤怒地辩解，“上头要把我们的朋友喂狼！我有权对队长发表意见。”你伸手过去弹她的宽额头，阻止她再长篇大论。“嗷！干什么啊？！”莉瑟叫了一声，边抱怨边揉被打的地方。

“我很感激你的关心莉瑟，”你委婉地笑笑，“但一点也不犯怵，说实话还有点激动。”你承认你笑得越来越开了。

“只有你这样的疯婆娘才会渴望去跟黑道老大的儿子战斗……”莉瑟撅起嘴嘟囔。“不管怎样你要给我保证你会小心行事，好吗？”雅修特拉下了定论，没有任何争辩的余地。

“当然啦，修特拉。”你咧嘴一笑，换了个更轻松愉快的话题，比如她和男友鲁纳尔的恋情，还有莉瑟如何躲开某些死缠烂打的同事。

第二天你回总部报到。你的名字不再属于你，放佛小时候看的电影里一样被注销。你现在叫霍尼（Honey），听起来有点男性化但也不顾得在意这些。要紧的是那不是你的名字。

“霍尼，我们来谈谈如何送你进黑社会。”梅尔维布的声音清晰地回荡在房间内，劳班随意地坐在办公桌后，但眼神一如既往地坚定。你看向墙上展示着乐座街地区的幻灯片，那当然不是城市里最下三滥的地方，但你也不会特意往那儿跑。

“街上时不时会爆发一些大大小小的冲突，不过是些小帮派们聚在一起逞威风。他们之中没人能让瓦厉斯看得上眼，但依然可以吸引芝诺斯的注意力。”幻灯片慢慢移到一个看似废弃的仓库。“据说芝诺斯会出来奖赏那些社会底层人员，只要有人敢挑战他。”

“你将与另一名特工密切合作，他的代号是桑克瑞德。我们派他混进了一个叫斧术师的小帮派。他们只进行小规模犯罪，抢劫珠宝店、加油站。我十二岁时就能对付这些笨蛋。”梅尔维布轻蔑地嘲笑着，眼睛转了一圈，“我们随时可以清剿那些家伙，但里面有警方的内应，你要假扮新人加入帮派。”她交叉双臂凝视着你，“我相信你明白必须采取一切必要手段吸引他的注意。”

你绝对明白她在暗示什么，并且克制住翻白眼的冲动：“希望他只是对一场精彩的打架感兴趣而不是别的什么。”你坐在座位上叹气。梅尔维布向劳班点头示意，接着劳班发言。

“希望你尽可能演得投入点，不用担心他们让你参与的任何犯罪行为，这些都会从你的履历里清除。你要演得令人信服，那些人都很聪明，是道上的精英。去搜集必须得到的信息，但最重要的是活下去。”

你理解地点点头，长吐一口不知何时开始屏息的气。接下来被转移到城市另一侧的新公寓，配了另一辆车，换新的身份证，置办了一身完全不同的行头。

你不知道他们安排的行头会不会太过了。毕竟渔网袜和紧身皮短裤看起来真是太辣了，舒适的皮坎肩下红色小背心裹着胸部。最喜欢的战斗手套戴在手上，这是你在行动之前唯一的真皮制品。来之前恶补了几部电影想模仿得尽量接近点，你画着黑色眼线，套上战靴，打扮成想象中的坏女孩造型。

不管怎样这身打扮似乎得到了“应有的”关注。小帮派头几个星期出奇地平静，只是老巢里蠢蠢欲动好像在等待什么行动。梅尔维布的话果然是真的，他们的犯罪水平远不及加尔乌斯家族。这些野蛮人只是一群高大魁梧的男男女女，老大玛蒂菲斯特无疑是其中最魁梧的一个，桑克瑞德警告你不惜一切代价避开他。

因为根本没受过间谍训练，你只能努力稳住局面，疏远和神秘是最好的伪装，所以装得很高冷。疏离感让帮里人对你印象不怎么好，但当你第一次在内斗里获胜时很快转为了尊重。与你的训练相比，没有战斗经验、习惯用身高优势压制对手的黑帮成员比门外汉都不如。有些人来挑衅你，认为自己块头大、更老道，你却揍得他们满地找牙，夹着尾巴逃了。

然而正是你的武艺让你被玛蒂菲斯特看上了。

“挺厉害啊小妞。”废弃仓库凑合当临时据点用，鲁加男绿色的皮肤不知何故在灯光下泛着光，打扮地还很体面。对方穿了一套纯黑西装，头发向上梳，显然把自己当成了老大。“我没什么兴趣考核新人，只需要听话的跑腿。至于你……”眼神从你身上扫过，要不是得当卧底你一拳给他胸都打穿。“你也许正是我们需要的人。”

你顿了顿，假扮无辜的雌鹿歪着头问：“需要什么？”

“小妞，听说过加尔乌斯吗？”他的声音平静下来，伸手抓来酒瓶杯子，稳稳地给自己倒满半杯威士忌。

你又顿了顿，冲他笑：“你说那个商人？”

“对，商人，但也不是商人，他们是黑社会。”对方嘎嘎笑着，酒在杯子里打转。“我们这些小混混被加尔乌斯家族压制。别惊讶，他们就像电影里演的那样是真正的黑道。”他斜靠在椅子上，咕咚咕咚一饮而尽又将杯子“砰地”摔到桌子上。“忍他们很久了。”

你身体微微前倾表示兴趣，“加尔乌斯家族……打压你们还是怎么的？”你小心组织着措辞。玛蒂菲斯特似乎不以为意，反而大笑起来。

“可以这么说，”老大翘起二郎腿，“我们在黄金港怎么混饭吃，倒卖DVD、手表，甚至是廉价DU品。但这都不算上道，都比不上黑玫瑰。”

你绷着一张扑克脸尽量隐藏好奇心，玛蒂菲斯特刚刚露出了马脚，他肯定想让你潜入加尔乌斯家族给他当内应。“黑玫瑰、难道是……？”

“那可是个好东西。”他嘿嘿笑着，“你不知道它有多吃香。有段时间加尔乌斯家族几乎垄断了这玩意儿，而且越来越嚣张。我和一个叫枪刃的帮派接触过，他们也在搞一个好货，能真正给我们赚大钱的好东西。”随后打开办公桌抽屉掏出雪茄和打火机点上，“不过加尔乌斯不喜欢我们动他的地盘，最近情况很紧张，但有你加入……”那人放缓语速，暗示这是给你一次机会。

“如果你能用实力吸引芝诺斯，就可能给我们打开路子。”男人猛抽一口雪茄冷笑，“我可不是说这容不下你，只是拿你换个局面而已。不用担心待遇，他们那对下面挺好的，毕竟票子要多少有多少。”

你快要控制不住呼吸，深吸气慢慢缓过劲。“我？我的实力能加入加尔乌斯家族吗？”你装作怀疑自己的实力希望他能上套，而结果正中你下怀。

“现在不是谦虚的时候。实话告诉你我拼不动了，而且可能很难翻身。”他又吸了一大口，烟雾飘荡在闷热的办公室。“加尔乌斯家管理极严。除非有人‘退出’否则不会变动成员，你懂我意思。机会就在这周周末，我们会把你塞进他们的赛场。去打败所有人吸引高层的注意，如果他们很中意也许会踢走一个小弟接收你。”

“就这样，吗？”你有些质疑，尽量不往对方欠揍的笑脸上抽。

“就是这样。”


	3. 出其不意

还以为斧术师帮派捡了个昏暗、破烂、被废弃的仓库当总部，品位已经够寒酸的了（或许先辈也曾阔绰过）。

然而那些混混似乎想要挑战极限，这座废弃仓库看来随时可能倒塌，甚至还未进入仿佛就能听见内部结果崩坏的声音，你不由得奇怪它怎么还苟在那。

你发散思维了一会儿，他们怎么这么不长心在这里设置比赛，又不是没有其它俱乐部。不过想来即使是在老街区，生锈的设备破旧落后，甚至可以说破烂，也会有青少年们把这儿当作秘密基地。

你紧跟着两个帮派成员——霍洛和兹威恩威达——他们都是鲁加族，身高比你高出一大截。据说是你加入前帮里最厉害的两个打手，老大也跟他们简略交代了只是上去过过场、当替补就行，用不着加入角逐。

进门就收获了一堆怀疑的表情，你明显和粗犷的对手们格格不入，不过两个陪客显然能镇住场子，你进入房间没人敢来找茬。

“本来没必要告诉你别喝酒，”兹威恩威达的声音格外清晰，穿透几乎把你脑子轰出去的喧闹音乐，“不是因为我认为他们会下毒，老大满心希望你好好表现，搞砸了可没好果子吃。”

你下意识左右环顾瞟了几眼人群，至少在场的各位看起来、或者凭感觉估摸都没有那么强大。小菜一碟，倒也不必让他们知道。“好的，我会尽力的。”你不置可否，在他们领你进楼时暗暗调整心态。其他帮派的成员出来迎接，双方高声大笑、粗野地握手。你寻个空悄悄溜走，决定先做一些侦查。

仓库中央模仿职业摔跤赛场布置了个相当简陋的格斗圈，倒也挺适合此行的目的，一些参赛者已经开始较量了。远处角落的吧台围了一大群人，活动开始前就喝得酩酊大醉。月光穿过烟雾缭绕的窗户倾斜进室内，只是不知道是弥漫的灰尘还是烟鬼吐的烟雾。

蓝紫色灯光随着音乐变幻，你扭头不看免得闪得你头痛。想要穿过人群大家就会恭敬地给你让路，或许是沾了两个陪客的光，斧术师在黑社会中的影响力似乎比警方原先想象的要大一些。

你有些口渴，想着去吧台点杯可乐或水，又暗自笑了起来希望他们不会嘲笑你像个孩子讨水喝，连酒都不沾。你穿梭于人群，一股寒意窜上后背你瞬间极度警觉，立刻沿墙壁扫视高高的走道，你知道有人在盯着你看似乎要一决雌雄。

只不过这次它也伴随着兴奋感。

你不会忽略这种感觉，因为你早就算到有其它敌对帮派想要针对斧术师，利用比赛伺机报复。

“喂！你跑哪去了？”

转身看见霍洛在人群里挤来挤去，虽然凭他那大块头也算不上挤，兹威恩威达紧随其后。表情比起关心更像是恼怒你乱跑，你不禁要问老大让他们来当保姆是因为自己太有价值不能失去王牌还是自己对他们而言太危险。

“我刚要去吧台。”轰轰的乐声干扰你的回答，他们的声音似乎没有之前那般沉稳。

“老大要你保持最佳状态去战斗，你说你要喝一杯？”兹威恩威达训斥，而霍洛坚定地拍拍她的肩膀。

“对，只是喝点水。”你淡淡回答，双臂交叉在胸前。鲁加女性眯起眼投来怀疑的目光，霍洛又使劲拍了拍她，随后皱眉看向你，“要是比赛前渴了我们可以给你拿点水来，老大需要你保持最佳状态。他可盼着你能拿下全场。”话的确是大实话，却也有隐隐威胁之意。

不过威胁对你来说等于不存在。

你活动着脖子随口表示了感谢，兹威恩威达似乎被你不尊重她的样子激怒了，又或是由于焦虑，她扫开霍洛的胳膊想抓住你，可你反应敏捷迅速反制住她的手腕一扭疼得对方龇牙。“我不知道老大怎么跟你交代的，但他是让我来这里碾压全场。你干你的活，我干我的。”现在轮到你明晃晃地威胁他们了，兹威恩威达瞪大了眼，她现在没有强到可以挣脱你的钳制。

你突然撒手，让她跌跌撞撞回到霍洛身边，尽管他身材敦实还是差点被撞倒。“好吧。”女人结结巴巴地回答，表情惊愕揉着你抓住她的地方。霍洛一时没缓过神，不过调整表情的速度快多了，“明白了。老大只是吩咐我们保护你，你负责完成他的任务。我道歉。”

你默默点头，谢天谢地他们终于不再像老鹰一样在你周围盘旋。“那么我要怎么对付对手？”你提问，转而向场地中央走去，两个跟班紧紧跟着你不过至少没有之前那么近了。人群似乎再次自然地分开让你穿过，生怕挡住了什么你想看的东西。

“这里都归黑帮管，你要做的就是打倒所有对手大出风头。”霍洛边回答边推开一个不长眼睛的人。你也无所谓，眼前这帮人还不值得你提高警惕。

除了之前那股感觉……

“小菜一碟。”你抬头看着拳击场上那几个等待比赛开始正在菜鸡互啄的人。原打算热身一番又放弃了，你选择保持低调希望开头可以轮空几场，这样就能了解比赛情况。“有什么规定吗？看着像大乱斗。”你窃笑着观望场上其他帮派成员的糟糕表现。

“不得不说我以前就见过些下三滥，”霍洛叹气盯着你身后的人群，“本该是场精彩公正的比赛，架不住某些瘪三为了报复偷偷夹带小刀或者别的什么狗屁玩意进场。别说我没提醒过你。”霍洛的大手紧贴手臂塞过来一把寒冷的小刀 ，你迅速接过藏进靴子里。

你耸耸肩昂首挺胸，肾上腺素急剧飙升，不由得绽出狂傲笑容。“没什么好怕的。”你知会过两个保姆，他们对视一眼也转过身来，见你头发挠得乱蓬蓬咧着嘴笑。

“老娘靠拳头就能打遍全场。”

比赛开始。如你所愿能暂且轮空几局从旁观察，你的回合颇为靠后。你满脸写着无聊，比赛还没开始就能猜出谁赢，可以说目前为止都没什么真正的拳手，那些人都是依靠本能反应或力量压制打赢比赛。没有技术含量，没有系统训练。

一点挑战性都没有。

你叹着气跨入擂台，扩音器回响着你的名字。“来自斧术师的新人霍尼！真意外今晚没看到他们的老朋友，也许老玛蒂菲斯特想在入会仪式先揍他们一顿啊哈！”主持人窃笑着，人群也跟着哄笑。你把噪音赶出脑海，注意力集中在眼前的人族身上，隐约记得她的名字叫希尔达。不过不重要，这只是获得警方、你的队长、以及是你想要的东西的第一步。

她很可爱，乌黑秀发扎成长长的马尾辫露出耳朵尖，暗示了是和精灵族的混血儿。红眼睛凶狠锐利，听报幕时人群的喝彩声就知道她有好多粉丝。漂亮的粉唇勾起微笑，希尔达撸起夹克衫袖子，裁判步入场中开始倒计时。

你拉了拉拳套进入战斗状态，分开腿，握拳，磨损的皮革紧贴你的皮肤。熟练地控制呼吸，集中注意力，闭上眼睛等待裁判开始读秒。

_**倾听……** _

人群的喧闹被你屏蔽，场周似乎瞬间寂静下来，稳定的心跳声变得清晰。

_**感受……** _

擂台在观众的挤压下嘎嘎作响，冷色调的灯光却能温暖你的身体。你感觉到空气流动，对手已经迈出了第一步向你举起拳头。

_**思考……** _

不需要多余动作了。

睁开眼睛希尔达的拳头直冲脸而来，她咬紧牙关将全身重量投入这一拳。

是新手的错误。

你脚下生根，调动肌肉运转身体。拳头略过脸庞，你伸出双手擒拿住她的手臂，笑看对方表情凝固的样子同时迅速扭转手臂，紧跟着一脚攻向下盘。希尔达先前出拳的冲力反噬自身，你回身抬腿一记膝击将她打倒在地。对方痛得大叫，胳膊扭转无法轻举妄动，除非想冒被扭断手的风险。

你猛然回神，感觉自己是不是过于投入了。仓库里寂静无声，你抬头看见所有观众甚至连裁判都目瞪口呆，好一会儿才醒悟过来。“呃……胜、胜负已分！！”裁判大声宣布，放开希尔达后观众依然沉浸在你的秒杀技中。

掌声源源不断地传来，缓慢而充满疑惑似乎他们不知该如何作想。他们显然没料到会爆出一匹黑马，你轻盈地翻过擂台围绳时所有人都在盯着你看。两个同伴倒没有大家那么吃惊，但当你大步迈向他们的时候仍是心怀敬畏之情。你挑眉、抓了抓头发，“怎么啦？”

“新人你……”霍洛深呼吸，声音克制不住激动。

你歪歪头感到困惑，向兹威恩威达寻求答案，她也同样不敢置信双手紧握在胸前。“我知道老大说你是货真价实的高手，但是……”她喃喃道，不知道是不是要让你听到。

“好像没什么大不了的。”你也不是没预料到会吸引一些眼球，但有点疑心现在各位过于震惊的样子。

“新人，那是希尔达。希尔达啊。”霍洛压低声音，他搭上你的肩膀，暗暗催促离开人群密集的地方，人群自动分开到两边让你们经过。

“好吧，有内幕？”你也低声回答，大家看你的眼神好像在看个怪胎让你开始有点焦虑。

“希尔达是世界上最厉害的拳手之一，兄弟。”兹威恩威达终于开口，语气飘忽，看你的眼神既敬且畏，“还不至于强到能跟加尔乌斯家族合作，但也差不多。你只用10秒就干掉她了。”

“这么快就干掉她很不自然。”霍洛插嘴，在下一轮将要开始时瞥了一眼人群，“虽然我很满意你不负众望……不过现在你应该已成众矢之的。”

你垮着脸紧张地用脚打拍子，“我能打是件好事喂。”你紧张地扯出一个笑脸，转身面对擂台努力忽略不祥的预感。

下一场和第一场一样结束了，好笑的是对手依然没有经过训练。如果就这么不费吹灰之力成为冠军，你完全没有胜利者的荣誉感。每赢得一场比赛周围的视线变得更加恶毒，好像拉的仇恨越来越多了。你高度警惕盯着霍洛和兹威恩威达，不是为了保护他们而是想让他们帮你留个照应。能单打独斗是一回事，但说老实话打群架你也至少能单挑三四个人。

“下一个对手是奈尔·范·达纳斯。”霍洛边密切关注人群边提醒你，只要有人往你这儿看得久了就会凶狠地瞪回去，你还挺佩服他这样的。“看名字可能看不出来，她不仅是加雷安人还是加尔乌斯家族的成员。我才懒得记中间名什么意思，反正肯定地位很高。挺奇怪的他们居然没有派新成员反而是奈尔来……”他慢慢退到一边。

“还有什么情报？”你紧张地拽着手套赶紧问。  
“我只跟她打过一次，拳头就跟卡车撞你身上一样猛，硬骨头来了兄弟。我可不知道那些加雷安人都干些什么，但他们肯定给精英做针对训练。”兹威恩威达边回答边给自己倒了杯啤酒，“说实话我很期待这场比赛，话说别生气，我赌你赢了。”

你茫然看了她一眼随后意识到是什么意思，愤愤地叹了口气，又想到她认为你会赢还是挺受宠若惊的。“谢谢、我猜……”

喇叭里很快传来你的名字，催促你上场。寂静再次笼罩全场，人们注视着你的一举一动，霍洛和兹威恩威达护卫在两侧直到登台后才离开，你跳上场做着热身运动。

“以及她的对手…奈尔·范·达纳斯！”

奈尔身材高挑、性格凶悍，进入擂台时却气质优雅，仿佛整个比赛都被她掌控。漂亮的白发垂在肩头，血红色眼睛在月光下闪着傲气的光芒。她穿得很随意，但料子质量显然很高。“一次挑战……”她念叨着，薄唇勾出一抹恶意讥笑，“又或许是失望。”

你根本没听见她的侮辱似的。“不说话？很好……你显然受过训练，我相信你知道这里半数混混都跟小毛头一样瞎打，让我给你一次更高级的体验。”她摆好架势凝神注视你，“让你一招。”

你看了她会儿最后深吸一口气进入战斗，掰响指节迎战，“好吧。”

你闪电般冲向对方迎面挥拳，奈尔堪堪躲过，头发擦过你的指节，她眼睛睁大一瞬立即咬紧牙关尽力扭转身体。你紧跟她的运动轨迹调整身体跟上步伐，结结实实一个肘击命中对方腹部，暂时占据上风。

奈尔拼命要推开你，差点让你失去平衡，漂亮的一拳正中胸口。兹威恩威达边说得不错她打拳就像卡车撞人，你的胸骨似乎在痛苦嚎叫，但是你推开了她很快重整态势再次缠斗在一起。

奈尔似乎适应了你的速度，只是还有点跟不上，两拳只能躲开第一次躲不开第二次。你啧了一声感觉反应下降了，汗水顺着额头滴下奈尔也要挣扎着移动伤痕累累的四肢。“你是……什么人？！”她咆哮着抓住你的头发。

你决定给她点颜色看看，挥起上勾拳往下巴招呼。奈尔脱手松开头发捂着血淋淋的嘴。“别碰我头发！”你疼得嘶嘶吸气，顽强面对奈尔的疯狂攻击。游戏已经玩腻了，你放长呼吸缓缓闭上眼睛。

**_倾听……_ **

沉重的脚步声暴露了目的。她愤怒了，放弃控制重心的她更容易摔倒。

_**感受……** _

她在你身上打的几拳一晚上就能痊愈，你势必要结束这场战斗，这样就可以尽早回家。

_**思考……** _

你瞬间考虑了十几种方法解除那个女人的武装。做最后深呼吸，你睁开眼睛。

躲过她第一击，重拳攻击心窝口阻止她的行动。另一拳再次打中已有瘀伤的下巴，奈尔捂着脸本能后退，这正是你想要的。她被你绊倒重重摔在地板上踩着喉咙，你从没见过像她那么愤怒地瞪着你的人，在她挣扎的时候又向下碾了碾，踩得她直咳嗽。

观众席沉默过后再次陷入震惊，窃窃私语萦绕你的耳朵，不祥的预感越发明显。你疑惑地看向裁判，他们这是在害怕你吗，或是别的什么？

“胜利者是……来自斧术师的霍尼！”裁判战战兢兢宣布结果，人群爆发了一次低语。你挪开靴子，最后扭头看了她一眼。决出胜利者后奈尔将被送到败者的区域，等待再次挑战。

“不……不……”你听见她呻吟，腿刚跨上绳子准备离开擂台。

危机感窜上脊背，许多事情在同一瞬间发生。

你转过身看见裁判正竭尽全力抓住奈尔，她抽出藏起来的小刀冲向你。霍洛和兹威恩威达喊着你的名字示警，人群因为你来不及躲开爆发出惊叫。

但你不必躲了，银色的刀刃插入奈尔身体，你终于从烦人的绳子里脱身时奈尔已经停止了动作。鲜血渗透她的衣服，人群一片哗然，你顺着他们视线看向刀子飞出的位置。

“奈尔，如果你坦然接受失败兴许还能活下来……”

冰蓝色的眼睛夺走你的注意力，发现对方也正看着你，心脏停跳了一瞬。金发和坚毅的下颌轮廓勾勒出此生难忘的景象，你一时间忘了呼吸。本能尖叫着让你逃跑，快跑，否则大难临头。

另一半欲望让你脚底生根，有什么东西微妙地产生在你和那个吸引整个房间注意力的男人之间。


	4. 芝诺斯

“是他……”身后的裁判语带惊恐，你顿时回过神看见奈尔躺在地上身下一大滩血。

你正欲急救芝诺斯柔和的嗓音清晰入耳，好像根本不需要提高声音。“如果我是你就不会这么做。”他轻笑着，倾身半眯着眼睛打量你，“父亲不让我杀那些令我失望的废物，说是更能给他们灌输忠诚思想。听好，我已经尽力了，但你也看到奈尔怎么对你的，她真的想暗算你。”

“可是……她在流血，”你辩解，芝诺斯一个眼神让你安静如鸡，无形的电流划过肌肤。

“她已经没用了。”芝诺斯缓缓道，若无其事地越过栏杆落在一楼。他生得高大健壮，紧身马甲下隐隐显露肌肉轮廓，更显得鹤立鸡群。多玛制式的长刀挂在腰间，然而加雷安人更喜欢起源于本国的枪刃。人群自动给芝诺斯让开道，仿佛红玉海被无名神力分开供他通过。

你握紧拳头牙关紧咬，“她还……你就这么让她死？！”你怒吼，又看了眼身后垂死的女人。

“没错。”芝诺斯轻松回答，长得帅又如何，冷酷无情的本性更让你恼火。你忍无可忍转而奔向奈尔，身边空气急速流动，还未来得及靠近你便抽出藏在靴子里的小刀迅速挡住刀刃，否则怕是整条手臂都被切断。

小刀格挡住他的长刀时你切切实实感受到了芝诺斯的高大和力量，可以发现他面无表情而凝视着你时蓝眼睛中燃烧的火焰。“你竟敢违抗……”清凉的薄荷气息仿佛鬼魅拂面，冰蓝色的眼睛仔细审视着你，“不过，我之前看到的速度似乎并非偶然。”

压力瞬间消失，芝诺斯收刀入鞘，视线越过你的头顶好像在和什么人眼神交流。“去救救她，如果没有失血过多。”芝诺斯换了副截然不同的态度；你都没注意到他跟你说话时那股戏谑、愉快的语气。也不知他在吩咐谁，仿佛在命令比狗更低贱的东西。

“一般我不会奖励这种不服从命令的……”芝诺斯缓缓道，把你的注意力引回他身上。他越走越近，像是要试探你可以允许他离得有多近。目光再次掠过你，这次多了一分欣赏，“但你很特别，我的野兽。”

你皱着眉头看他擦身而过，平稳地跃出擂台。“野兽？”你颇有微词，不知该对芝诺斯如此轻易地背对着你做何感想。他大步走向霍洛和兹威恩威达，两人害怕得发抖，又瞪着眼见芝诺斯拿出一张在昏暗灯光下泛着黑色光泽的名片。“她是你们的人对吗？联系这个号码就能得到一笔补偿，你们挖掘出了个人才。她待在那里只会浪费时间。”

兹威恩威达似乎想请芝诺斯多多关照自己的帮派，可霍洛飞速从他手中接过名片，保住一条小命。“太谢谢了，感谢您的慷慨。”说着摁住急切的兹威恩威达一起向芝诺斯鞠躬。

芝诺斯挑起一边精致的眉毛转身面对你。“嗯？”他点点门，“快点，趁我没改变主意。”声音又恢复了那种轻快的语调，隐含命令。你无法解释抗拒这个人每一道命令的冲动，但也无法克制自己以同样流畅的动作跟着跳出擂台。人群也为你分开一条通向芝诺斯的道路，你不禁疑惑这是否出于对加尔乌斯继承人的恐惧。

还是惧怕芝诺斯那具皮囊下蕴含的绝对力量呢。

你最后回望霍洛和兹威恩威达一眼，向他们回手告别后小跑向芝诺斯。他已经在外面了，司机打开豪华轿车的车门，你使劲咽口唾沫看他舞者般身姿优雅进了车子，在那个稍显年长的男人预料之中的眼神里，叹了口气跟着坐进轿车。真皮座椅温暖舒适，你还没来得及坐稳屁股车门就关上了。

对方坐在另一侧，双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖看你摸索着系上安全带。“这么在意别人的性命和自己的安全……可能有些人会认为你不适合在黑道混饭吃。”锁扣发出咔哒声，芝诺斯的眼里透着无聊。

迎面对上那令你心慌的眼神，尽了最大努力控制心跳，“等你撞上挡风玻璃就知道谁能笑到最后了。”你呛声，希望声音和往常在脑海中的一样平稳。芝诺斯大笑不止吓得你脸色煞白，慢慢逼近被安全带限制空间的你。退缩着后背重重撞上车门，加尔乌斯家族的继承人与你呼吸交缠，你无处可逃。

出了仓库终于嗅到他身上的气息，这崽子闻起来可真香。你大致扫了几眼注意到一些细节，精心保养的金发垂到胸口，整套行头显然都是量身定做的，所以肌肉发达却不会感觉扣子过紧。与生俱来的威仪使他哪怕不是红玉海最大的黑帮继承人，人们也会打心底里尊敬他。

“告诉我，我的野兽……”

你气得龇牙，“干什么？！我有名字，不是你的野兽。”

“你的名字不重要。”芝诺斯简洁回答，你克制住脾气提醒自己还有任务在，免得把他那张帅脸打得妈都不认得。“和狩猎无关。”

“狩猎？”你复读他的话，希望芝诺斯能早点回自己那边去。

“我知道你能感知到我带来的危险，”芝诺斯的嗓音低沉圆润，你比想象中更为之着迷。“相信我们间肯定有心灵感应，从参加那个虚伪的比赛那一刻起我就知道你与众不同。”手指轻轻托起你的下巴将脸颊转向他那边，你倒抽一口气本能地试图挣扎但无法挣脱。芝诺斯靠得更近，听到他的轻笑声，“即使现在你也要反抗，我很喜欢。”

芝诺斯最终放手了，眼里充满无数种不可言明的情绪，一时间清空了你的脑袋。“通常在这种小型比赛之后你会被安排到合适的级别，但你我都明白你的武艺远远超过道上最老练的打手。”他倚在车门上若有所思。

他像品评一块该死的肉似的盯着你看，“来照张相吧。”你抓狂了，重重哼了一声双臂交叉，小孩子般的扭头去看窗外。你才不要故意送上门给他找乐子。

“回到总部我就把事情处理好。”你回过神发觉芝诺斯的颇为开心。“我说过你与众不同，你的能力值得你坐拥一个更有声望的地位，而不是在营地里和下等人浪费时间……我要亲自领教你的武艺。人不可貌相，相信你会成为一名出色的保镖。”你云里雾里的，所幸他不再说话，安静度过余下的汽车旅程。

轿车跑得飞快，进入了一个纳税等级截然不同的地域，你在脑海中勾画出相应的地图。穿过黄昏桥驶入小金街，加尔乌斯家族在这里做着白道上的生意。以前从没来过城市的另一边，黄金港不是你的家乡再说又穷得根本进不了富人区。芝诺斯看着你，你看着街道两旁高耸的建筑掩饰不住好奇心。

“你将获得更舒适的生活。”芝诺斯开口，甚至你怒视他他也毫不躲闪。

“您还真是健谈啊。”你阴阳怪气地抱怨，据说这位太子爷除了自己谁也不在乎，活着就是为了享受杀戮的快感。不过他似乎非常想和你聊天，这完全打乱了你的计划。

“只对你。”几乎是浅吟低唱，柔软的声音划过心头，“现在看来你值得我花心思。别让我失望，我不会同尸体说话。”仿佛他说这句话比任何商业活动都趁心。他太自负了，说得像论身手你也比不上他，随时可以杀了你。你扁扁嘴斜睨他一眼，又被他带跑偏了。

“人死了当然没法说话不是吗？”你不知怎么就忍不住要顶嘴，即便和莉瑟、雅修特拉在一起也不会句句针锋相对，你对闺蜜们可好了。

这男人就是有本事让你想咬他，想对他咆哮。

芝诺斯笑容扩大，眼里情绪变得难以理解，“有人说这种自信近乎自大。看在你的份上，希望此行能满足你的愿望吧。”他低笑着，你无端生出一股恐惧感。

司机在城市里驾驶了好一会儿，开进黄金港郊区一座眼熟的高层建筑的地下室，昏红的魔导探照灯照亮地界。汽车驶入更深处，车库里的灯亮起来，身后的照明灯随即熄灭。加尔乌斯家族是魔导科技的先驱者之一，有这等技术想来也不奇怪。

停车后司机先接芝诺斯下车，接着绕过来给你开车门。你悄声说了句谢谢，似乎让男人惊讶地挑起眉毛，随后你安静迅速跟上芝诺斯，感觉自己像是个俘虏。他长得高因此步伐迈得很大，你走在他身后心想一个人是怎样才会拥有如此迷人的身高的体型。

至少加尔乌斯的太子爷看起来还不错，不过也不关你的事。

“今晚住在这，直到我好好检验了你的本事。当然不是怀疑你的能力，但我还得应付我父亲。”你听出来他提及父亲时语气里的反感与厌恶，说到这个词就咬紧牙关。芝诺斯走进电梯，你收起刚才那点心思跟了进去，先前和他共乘一辆车现在又搭同一趟电梯。

电梯里安静地只有你俩的呼吸声，只要站在他身边血液就会兴奋流动，你分不清自己想逃跑还是干掉他。

他究竟是什么人……

电梯到了目标楼层，过道里有些昏暗。你跟着芝诺斯穿过长长的走廊，声控灯依次亮起，精美的瓷砖地板传来咔哒咔哒的靴音。芝诺斯来到一扇门前，手放到门旁的机器上感应，验证通过后房门流畅地滑开。“现在这里是你的房间。”声音又恢复了沉闷。

“那边有浴室去自己洗洗干净，日常用品已经都备好了。”比起集体宿舍这里更像四星级酒店的套房，里面正如他所说应有尽有。芝诺斯和你擦肩而过在门口短暂停留，你注视着他宽阔的后背。“不过我今晚要回家，明天一早会有人接待。”

他回头笑得你心生不安，“床头柜有电话，有需要知会一声。”说着抬起手，你瞪大眼发现自己的手机在他手里，不知道什么时候被偷的。“这个我得拿走，不论明天你有没有通过考核，它都不能留下。”

“想干嘛！你不能毁了我手机！”

“怎么？已经开始想念垃圾场里的‘朋友’了？”芝诺斯嘲笑你，晃了晃手机。

“才不是！”硬了，你拳头硬了。

“那么你珍爱的手机里有什么宝贝？”

“谁说里面有东西了？！”你提高音量，刹住前进的脚步，“我存了一堆垃圾但是想留着。”你编了个谎，祈祷芝诺斯能买账。

“是吗……”芝诺斯翻来覆去看手机，随手给它扔地上用力踩向屏幕，你倒抽一口气。手机噼里啪啦一阵响终于去世。“现在没有垃圾了。好好休息，我的野兽。”

你傻呆呆地愣在那眼见芝诺斯转身出去，好一会儿思想才跟上身体开始愤怒。“操你大爷你个混蛋！！”你大吼大叫，门在你面前关上，当你试图打开它时发现已经上了锁。芝诺斯的愉悦似乎从门另一边传来，拳头几乎感觉不到捶门板的疼痛。透过坚固的金属也能听到他离开的脚步声，那他又能不能听见你流泪？

你跪在地上收拾一地碎片，玻璃渣渣从屏幕上剥落。泪水模糊了视线，胡乱拿粗糙的战斗手套擦了擦脸。“敏菲利亚……”你抖着手弹出侧面卡槽，一口气梗在喉咙直到发现电话卡完好无损。

拖着步子艰难挪到床边，柔软的被单看起来挺诱人。扭头看看窗外景色，以前从未进过摩天大楼今日整座城市展现在眼前，美妙的夜景将你从悲伤中拉出来。你攥着电话卡一时间忘记呼吸。

现在怎么办？梅尔维布队长计划着你会被加尔乌斯家族吸收，倒也没错，但没料到太子爷会留你在身边。按计划你需要能自由行动，不受芝诺斯的严密监视。如果明天他看到你有多少厉害那铁定跑不了了……

所以你必须放弃战斗。

想到这你撇撇嘴，但又想不出其他办法挽救任务。你笃定领导们认为你还安全，但他们根本不知道你已经直接跳进芝诺斯这个猛兽的嘴里了。

压力太大胃疼得很，最好有个温暖的淋浴帮你转移注意力。你匆匆脱光衣服钻进豪华浴室，研究了一会儿怎么把温度调到最舒服。热水澡洗去了今晚所有的不开心，净化身体和灵魂。

泡在水热里你又开始犯难，虽然不愿承认但你不得不面对芝诺斯。能有什么办法，他是推翻瓦厉斯的关键棋子，但怎么也想不到他居然那么快就爱上你；原以为他对你至少不会比脚下的泥土好多少。

但他亲自救下了你。你现在才意识到一个事实：加尔乌斯的继承人，救了你。当时霍洛和兹威恩威达根本不可能即时赶到，奈尔离这么近你都怀疑自己能否迅速闪避。芝诺斯是否真的对你的能力印象深刻，会不遗余力地保护你？

可惜明早得故意让他失望了。关上水离开浴室，抓过一条你从未享受过的松软毛巾擦身，又在衣柜里翻出睡衣。大床和房间里其它家具同样奢华，舒适的床垫不出所料把你拉进甜蜜梦乡。

再次醒来时已经是第二天清晨。

你只是勉勉强强睡醒，不做夜猫子但也不至于天没亮就起床。于是决定要好好教芝诺斯做人，谁叫他让你起那么早，就算是CEO的儿子也不用一大早起床。

拖着沉重的脚步进洗手间，迅速刷完牙然后往脸上泼水，扎起头发免得不小心被踩或拽到。换上前一天夜里你已经准备好的宽松透气的棉质运动服，一切穿戴整齐只是没有手机，你坐立不安感到与生活脱节了。

你轻轻踩在网球鞋里的小芯片上，希望芝诺斯不会脱你衣服去找身上还藏了什么。很快就有人敲门，身穿西装的奥拉族男人端着早餐托盘来了。“早安，芝诺斯大人要求你及时用完早餐，一小时内到健身房找他。”

小心翼翼接过托盘，又见男人往托盘上放了个小型终端。“吃完后用这个终端呼叫我，我会带你去见他。”说完后退一步离开房间。你看着他走过拐角消失不见，奇怪地耸了耸眉毛。“大人？”你念叨着这两字，回房里坐在小桌子旁。

揭开盖子发现蛋白质含量超标，堆满了犏牛肉、鸡蛋和香肠，只搭配一碗水果沙拉和果汁。可是在大约十二小时没吃饭后这看起来也挺馋人的，欣赏着黄金港的日出吃早饭也别有一番风味。不得不承认富家子弟从街上捡来个混混还能有这待遇，加尔乌斯家已经很热情好客了，只要住在这里就能享受贵宾服务。食物显然是顶级大厨的杰作，吃完饭你一时忘记了时间，刚想找一本好书看看然后继续欣赏日出。

不幸的是桌子上的闹钟提醒着你的处境，突然想起来有个混蛋在等，你还有任务要完成。研究了一会终端才知道该怎么操作叫来管家来接你。

“又见面了，女士。”男人打过招呼，尽职尽责看着你走近大厅，“芝诺斯大人在公共健身房等你，那里专门……供客户使用。”他一边介绍一边快速穿过大厅，你叹了口气跟上去。沿途没时间东张西望，你得集中注意力不跟丢管家免得迷路。

到目前为止在某些不相干的人看来，它和普通办公大楼没什么两样，许多种族各忙各的。跟着奥拉族男人进入电梯，你做了几个深呼吸，手上沁出冷汗，考虑要如何让芝诺斯意识到你不像他期望的那般强大。管家的沉默并不能帮你缓解紧张情绪，电梯抵达一个狭小的楼层，你的焦虑也随之增加。走近大厅就能听到呼喝声和打斗声，来到公共健身房门口时声音越来越明显。

健身房比你想象的要大得多，只摆放钱能买到的最好的器械和各种武器。你进门时并没有引起自顾自健身的人们注意，这里没什么加雷安人，没准高层干部有私用健身室。

芝诺斯等在路尽头，他浑身是汗却又动作优雅地喝掉半瓶水，头发梳成高高的马尾辫，这种打扮凸现了他本来就棱角分明的五官，注意到你的存在后犀利的眼神被期待点亮。“你来了，我的野兽。”你觉着他笑起来要多诡异有多诡异。

“是啊，你又不给选择余地就把我绑架来……”你随意活动活动脖子，整个健身房的人都在盯着你。你假装没看到，走向墙边的小隔间做着热身，让别人看起来你没有就夹带什么东西进场。

“来，让我听见你血液沸腾的声音。”芝诺斯的话音轻柔震颤你的脊髓，这感受仿佛是错觉但不知为何又如此真实。你眼角䁖了他几秒，祈祷芝诺斯没发现自己被他言中了。

希望你故意放水不会让他太生气。

“想得美。”你冷冷回答，转过身摆出作战姿势，“准备好了，我要结束这一切。”

芝诺斯注意到了你的变化，但什么也不说只是沉默片刻，“很好，与我起舞吧。”他招手让你跟上，几个成员匆匆离开场地，每个人都靠墙排开站好，有人甚至坐在空闲的器材上，显然不想错过这场世纪之争。

和他站在一起时你终于感受到了昨晚观众的恐惧，芝诺斯只穿一件舒适的运动衫和同款运动裤，看起来就像健身房里随处可见的那种人，除了长着张男模脸之外。你们互相对峙了一会儿同时缓缓架起双拳，边周旋边寻找进攻时机，你暗骂自己无法完美自控只是本能地模仿芝诺斯的动作。

你满眼都是芝诺斯完美的身材，每块肌肉都长得恰到好处。对方在等你先攻，你紧抿双唇思考如何起手，芝诺斯肯定不会手下留情，非得逼你展示出真本领不可。

耐心似乎不是芝诺斯的美德之一，他厌倦了等待先下手为强。这一击发拳距离略远并没有什么特别之处，但他速度很快你只能举起双臂勉强挡住它，被芝诺斯绝对的力量震慑。他再次挥拳快速进攻迫使你防守。你堪堪保持着距离却激起芝诺斯的怒火，每一攻落下都更快更猛烈，拳风残酷。

“出手！”他怒道，扫腿将你绊倒。你利用下坠的冲力及时滚到一边躲开了后续踢腿，芝诺斯几乎立时变得狂躁，穷追不舍。“快动手！”金色长发随着动作飘荡，眼中的疯狂令你恐惧。

“打啊！”你被打中下巴眼冒金星，但谢天谢地没被打裂骨头。“为什么不进攻！”下一拳打中肚子痛得你呜咽，又左躲右闪让他够不着。“你想死吗？”芝诺斯声音冷澈如冰，体育馆里寂静无声，成员们看着他们的太子爷单方面殴打一个女人。

“也许你应该打得更狠点……”你嘲讽到一半就被肘击肋骨打断，你像个被责骂的孩子对上他的视线痛苦呻吟，男人的恶意使你颤抖。

“太令我失望了。”芝诺斯语气充满厌倦又是一击，“废物。”他吐了口唾沫把你揍翻在地，俯身揪住衣领，以他的力量完全可以单手拎起你。“想来也对……”视线滑过你伤痕累累的脸。

“我早该料到野蛮人就这点程度。”

顿时，你的世界静止了。

“你叫我什么？”你连连咳嗽，忍痛伸手抓着他的手腕。

“我不会再重复了，野蛮人。”没等他说完你一拳捶到脸上迫使他松手。肾上腺素在体内狂飙，抓住他的衬衫站稳脚跟，你运起浑身力量背摔了对方，馆里回荡着他落地时的巨响。

愤怒冲昏你的头脑，芝诺斯反应和你一样敏捷躲过踢技，尽管看到你突然的爆发确实十分震惊。愤怒的本能引导你，你和面前的加雷安人打斗时早已无法感受到之前受伤带来的痛苦。对方再度进攻，很快压下震惊冷静分析，可你也不仅仅是承受打击而已，回避的间隙找准时机反击。

芝诺斯不会留手，高大的身躯异常灵活地躲避拳头。他怒极反笑，声音正如想象的那样狂躁，但这只会让你怒不可遏，你没有别的想法了只想被他揍到重新做人。

你闭上眼睛。

**_倾听……_ **

健身馆内一片寂静，心脏擂鼓般跳地砰砰响。芝诺斯的拳头划破空气。

**_感受……_ **

你迈开腿，地板很坚实，深吸一口气平复怒意，让理性回归引导你的行动。

**_思考……_ **

唯一的愿望，就是打倒芝诺斯和他父亲。

你承受住对肩膀的一拳，小小的牺牲换来再次抓住他的胳膊和衬衫。你满意地见他睁大眼睛，利用冲力把他甩到身后顺势绊倒。下一秒扭转攻势，你依然揪着他的衣服，另一手握成拳头骑到他身上作势要揍下去，以防他还敢动作。

你凑得很近，龇出牙低声咆哮，无视场外传来的惊叹，“不准、再叫我野蛮人。你个垃圾。”

芝诺斯愣愣望着地板满脸难以置信，他一动不动有点茫然，思维还没跟上现状。你的胸部上下起伏，肾上腺素慢慢流失放松了力道。疼痛开始在身体里蔓延，直到你几乎坐不起来，更不用说要压制芝诺斯了。

倒地前有只手稳稳接住了你，你的世界盛满蓝色。芝诺斯拽起你什么也没说，又挪动着坐起身。“你有所保留。”

你不可能把表情训练到无懈可击，但也只有这样才不至于被拆穿谎言。“你根本没使出全力。”“打完了吗？”你骂骂咧咧地强迫自己站起来，疼得嘶嘶抽气准备离开。

“去哪？”芝诺斯的脚步声在身后响起。

“洗澡。是个人锻炼后都会这样。”你恶狠狠甩过去一记眼刀，步履沉重朝门口挪动。每走一步都疼得腿肚抽筋，幸好在亲吻地板前被芝诺斯截住。

“我想你需要的不仅仅是沐浴。”他把你拽起来，动作不算温柔。

“撒手！”你边喊边重重摔回地板，怒瞪低头望着你的芝诺斯。

“我无所谓你想不想拒绝帮助，但目前为止你是唯一一条能紧跟主人的狗。”他笑着蹲下身子贴近你的脸，“我不喜欢你因为任何原因退缩……但如果是我必须因为渴望的挑战而欺辱你，那就忍受这一切吧。”

你从他居高临下的眼神里看到自己的憎恨，发誓下次一有机会就干掉他，或许也是给自己找个台阶下。

“我已经看到了想看的东西，之后有人会接你回庄园。”这番话像一桶冷水浇灭了你愤怒的火焰。

“庄、庄园？”你看他出门结结巴巴地问到。

“当然，我决定留你做保镖。祝贺你。”芝诺斯说完信步离开，健身房内安静如斯。

“……操。”


	5. 我的名字叫Honey

“欢迎来到加尔乌斯庄园。”

芝诺斯的家吓得你下巴快掉下来，压根儿没听见司机讲啥。

金属风格的庄园充满独特美感，静静坐落于你眼前的小山上。大老远就能望见豪宅前精心修剪的花园，里面生长着各种各样的植物，能看出来有些根本不是白银乡的本土植物。花园里点缀着数种风格各异的喷泉，汽车缓缓驶过手铺砖路，这些微型景观格外抢眼。

庄园建筑整体颜色较暗，与黄金港任何一处住宅或建筑风格截然相反，似乎是加雷安的风格。据说瓦厉斯不是黄金港本地人，是从小从加雷马移民过来的，拥有如此强大的权力身世却笼罩在谜团中。

你绷着脸尽量不要显得太震惊，贫穷限制了对富人的想象力。司机似乎注意到你根本不在神于是继续开车，到达庄园他就把车停在停车场，下车为你开门。

不过你先司机一步自己开门晃晃悠悠爬出来了，假装没听见他帮你扶稳车门时几不可闻的叹息。“女士，你看起来伤得很重”，他伸出另一只胳膊示意搀扶。

“我很好。”你气呼呼地，勉勉强强站稳。疼痛袭上右腿，身体一歪又要倒下去，幸好司机反应及时在摔倒前接住了你。

“显而易见。”他将你搀起来紧紧扶住了，“女士，你有你的自尊心，但我也有自己的职责。”司机压低嗓音，给你个会意的眼神，“不是所有人都……生来就是为了接受失败的惩罚。”

你领会了想法默默点头，便放心将部分体重交给他。“对不起。”看着他轻轻关上车门又送你去大门口。女仆开门迎接，向你微微鞠躬。

“顺便一提……没受惩罚。我跟芝诺斯打了一架。”

对方掐了你一把，你痛得大叫。“我不了解你和芝诺斯大人的关系，但建议不要在公共场合这么随意称呼他。我们这些人都只是听说你来了，最好别失言引起误会。”司机悄声提醒，领着你走过中庭宏伟的楼梯。“否则大家会猜测你们关系非常亲密，因为职员可不会住在庄园里。”

男人引导你穿过另一扇门，你决定乖乖闭嘴，无论喜不喜欢这就是你被安排好的道路，而不是你自己选择的。听他的语气可能还真见过员工离开庄园而且再也没有回来。

“为什么告诉我这个？”好奇心占了上风。

“我们都不想在这工作，但也没人敢提出意见。至于你，我敢说你最讨厌来这里。”司机笑笑，看起来更帅了。“还有……我在这工作三年你是第一个感谢我的人。”

你闻言也跟着笑：“希望以后能常见面。”

“也许吧。我是芝诺斯大人的私人司机。”他有些羞涩地开口，带你穿过另一条走廊。从外表看这幢房子并没有多大，但说句良心话，你看到的也只是正面而已。

“敢问大名？”你到处瞟着墙上昂贵的艺术品，瓦厉斯抓住一切机会炫耀自己富可敌国。

“阿尔伯特。”他答道，最好在一扇门前停了下来，“你的房间到了，请稍等。”从口袋里掏出一张貌似信用卡的东西在外侧接入口扫描，装置和那天高楼里的一样打开了房门。进门后才发现里边比你想象的要宽敞得多。

“这里是芝诺斯大人的住处，他的房间在楼上。你的制服，”

阿尔伯特的话再次成为背景音，你像个乡下人进城惊得合不拢嘴。墙壁涂成显眼的红色，绘有优雅的黑色花纹。自带顶篷的大床不像那天的靠在墙角，而是抵在墙正中间，顶篷内部有一幅美丽的山水画。

书桌紧挨着另一面墙，以及梳妆台和一个步入式衣帽间。你伸长脖子东张西望，有一扇门通向独立卫浴，要是阿尔伯特没陪你走到床边，你肯定会欣喜若狂地要钻进去瞅瞅。

“女士。”

“叫霍尼吧。”你打断他，“别叫女士。”

阿尔伯特笑笑妥协了：“那就在只有我们两人的时候。”他拍你一把示意坐在床上，大床马上让你整个人都要陷进去了。“不知道你是怎么弄得浑身是伤，但我的任务是在住院医生给你检查前确保你能好好休息。”

你也不好再为难他，点点头顺势窝进床里：“好吧，你都这么要求了。”

“非常感谢，还有……照顾好自己。”阿尔伯特说完便离开，帮你关上房门。

你盯着头顶的风景画心不在焉，如果自己能有点绘画审美或技巧就能更好地欣赏它了。而现在你只是躺在床上全身放松，疼痛几乎转为隐隐的酸痛。他们给了些强效止痛药，看医生的表情你是从冥府门口溜达一圈才回来，而不是和太子爷“起了点争执”。

_**崽种。** _

想到他你就大脑充血，得找个机会再在他脸上来几拳，用断子绝孙脚好好招待他。

你咧出个残忍的微笑，构想如何利用新晋的地位在芝诺斯身上套点情报。他自己也说让你当保镖只是作秀而已，芝诺斯给了一份闲差，又不由分说将你锁在身边、随心所欲使唤。

即使情况没有完全按照计划进行你还是可以苦中作乐，想象最终双杀父子并送进监狱、细数他们的罪行时芝诺斯是什么表情。

有人来敲门打断了你的妄想，打擂台那天的医生进来，听诊器松松地挂在脖子上：“贵安。”

“呃，你好。”你看着他走到床边，心想加尔乌斯每个员工说话都这么得体吗。

“感觉如何？”医生将听诊器塞进毛茸茸的耳朵里。

“还不错。有点疼，再休息一晚就好了。”你回答，发现他做检查时表情变得困惑。

“你说……只是有点疼？”医生皱眉。

“对啊怎么了？”

临走前对方的五官几乎拧成一团，“没什么，不用担心。不过我得说……你震惊了好多人。”

这回轮到你困惑了，见他向门外瞟了一眼回来。

对方凑近了小声说：“知道你是新来的，但你还不清楚自己做了什么壮举吧。”他耳朵紧张地抽动，似乎在警惕门外任何异响。“你能跟芝诺斯大人单打独斗已经够令人震惊的了，居然还活了下来。”

“为什么，他就没有跟人对练过？”你坐了起来，他只得后退着坐下。

“很少……极少有人跟芝诺斯大人对打，也不是所有人都能活下来，而那些活下来的都被调去保护瓦厉斯大人。”医生边八卦边时不时瞟一眼房门。“你跟他打过架、还活着，最糟糕的情况也只是肋骨受伤而已。要知道之前那些人骨头都全断了。”

“你在说我坏话吗？”

医生吓得呆若木鸡，芝诺斯进屋的时候尾巴都僵硬了。尽管这儿的天花板明显高于多玛式建筑，但不知为何芝诺斯依然那么高大。“当然不是，芝诺斯大人。”医生抖糠似的模样激起了你的愤怒。

“他是在告诉我，我的老板有多糟糕。”你插嘴，毫不畏惧迎上了芝诺斯冰冷的凝视，在他轻笑时怒火更盛了。

“看来你躺在床上的时间对该如何说话没什么帮助。”芝诺斯步步逼近。你反射性地蹲在毛绒被子上，以便随时暴起。

“我很享受我在床上的时光，这样不用和你打交道了。”你龇牙冷笑。芝诺斯在床脚处停步，眼里闪过某种情绪，似乎对你满是伤痕的身体产生了兴趣。

“你很幸运，受伤的保镖对我毫无用处。她还要多久才能痊愈？”芝诺斯不理你，转头去问医生。突然听见有人问话吓得医生一个激灵，耳朵紧贴在脑袋上。

“她的生命体征似乎很稳定，大人。”

“我问的不是这个。”芝诺斯冷冷截断话头，盯着医生的眼神仿佛随时会杀了他，而在那一刻，你已经无需再忍了。

你站在被子上强行拉回芝诺斯的注意力，拽过看似简朴可触感柔软的衬衣——想必是定做的，不过现在已经不重要了。“我、感觉、好极了！”你低吼，越发憎恨他脸上悠哉的表情。

“是吗？”他见你胳膊颤动，攻过来的拳头被你瞬间抓住又疼出声。“你现在还不配服侍我。”只是芝诺斯速度更快，挣脱桎梏使劲一扯使你失去平衡，反手把你禁锢在胸前。

你臂被锁在背后不能乱动，否则肩膀脱臼。芝诺斯完全无视还在房间里的医生，下巴靠在你肩上，发梢扫过暴露在空气中的肌肤，你倒抽一口凉气。很难想象那种冷酷的人竟然对你这么热情。“给爷撒手，傻逼！铁巨人！”你没法再骂街了，在芝诺斯想要脸贴脸时只能梗着脖子远离。

他对你的脏话嗤之以鼻，好听的笑声闷闷响起。“别停啊。咆哮、憎恨、反噬，这是你必须做的。你要永远战斗，为奔涌的鲜血而活。”微凉的气息拂过皮肤，反而使体温逐渐上升。这个人是火炉吗！“是我发现了你的力量，现在它是我的了。你尽管反抗，不过现在……”芝诺斯笑声低沉，你下意识咬住了嘴。“我能感觉到你脉搏在我手里加速。”

你被放开后向前跌倒，爬起来回头怒视他。芝诺斯默默打量了你一会儿，最后吩咐医生，“让她休养到痊愈位置，准备好战斗，在那之前不准离开房间。”

“我就待在这不走了！”

“期待下次见面你能释放所有压抑的愤怒，我的野兽。”

谈话结束。你总有一天要杀了他。好吧，杀不了，也不可能杀。否则你比他好不到哪里去。

而且你还没弄明白情况……医生几乎要吓晕了。芝诺斯的名声真那么可怕？传言是真的？

以及他那天表示让奈尔自生自灭是认真的？

他竟然能如此冷酷无情，只要对方失去价值就可以随意抛弃……

你戴着刚买的拳套转动手腕，被人护送穿过庄园来到芝诺斯的私人训练室，你最喜欢的旧装备都藏在抽屉里，希望没人扔掉它们。他们给你置换了个全新的衣柜，超出你的预计。你边腹诽该死的有钱人边在崭新网球鞋里活动脚趾。这座豪宅里的一切都他妈是最顶级的。

脑内构思好回房间的路线，这样就方便在庄园里四处走动或打探。护卫来到一扇古典的金属门前刷卡开门请你进去。

这个训练室更私人化，没有之前的体育馆那么大。墙壁依然涂成耀眼的红色，多个不同重量的哑铃排列在墙上，墙角的小冰箱装满水和功能饮料。相比之下这里就简朴多了，只是在墙架上挂着各种武器。

芝诺斯坐在房间中央盘腿冥想，姿势看起来诡异地自然，他那种体型竟然轻而易举就做到了。双手搭在肌肉发达的大腿上，面部完全放松同时控制吐纳，仿佛根本没有呼吸。

“我来了。”你出声，往里走了一段。芝诺斯慢慢睁眼，目不转睛盯着你，“知道你来。休息得还好吗？”他貌似关心，但你心知这不是真正的关怀。

“早就休息好了。”看着芝诺斯光脚站起来，再次居高临下俯视你。只有他坐在地上时你才会比他高一截。他穿着和你差不多，简单的运动衫贴服每一块肌肉，要不是没把人当成冷血自恋狂，你会以为他也是特意这么穿的。

不过话说回来……

“你雇我当保镖想干什么？要我像只迷失的狗崽一醒来就跟着你，冲冒犯你的人汪汪叫？”你边讥讽边做热身运动，不知道自己现在是曲意奉承还是恐吓，芝诺斯鹰隼般的视线观察你一举一动。

“愿意当成特权也无妨。你是我和我父亲的员工，必须遵守一些规矩。”他抓住你的手臂，见你微微挣扎却又以一种奇怪的温柔帮你调整到更舒适的姿势，“先打一架再谈雇佣条件。”

你不甘不愿说声谢谢，发现这个姿势更容易伸展。做热身时他的眼睛永远不会移开，很明显是把你当成可以随心所欲挪动和触摸的东西，但谢天谢地没有对你动手动脚。芝诺斯的动作纯属调整指导，眼神也是单纯在分析而已。“你显然受过训练但没学过解剖学，大多数姿势都不对。”

“哪个混混能懂解剖学？”你结束了最后一次伸展运动，芝诺斯退回场地中央，将头发扎成马尾辫。

“街头老鼠果然是街头老鼠……”喃喃自语传进你的耳朵。“你受的训练不像是流落街头的人。”你在芝诺斯的注视下走近场地，发现他可能不仅仅一座肉山，智商还高得很。

“你要继续演独角戏还是怎么？”你啐了一口，举起拳头摆好架势。对方看出了你想转移话题，但他就是愿意上钩，也跟着你架起双臂。

“这次你不会故意隐瞒了吧？”芝诺斯眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒，慢慢开始围绕你寻找出手机会。你重重哼了一声，嘴角无法克制上扬，“你确定吗，我好像才刚把你揍得屁滚尿流过。”

“那就再好不过。”芝诺斯笑得愉悦，发起第一次攻击。你轻易躲开，在拳路间隙挪动身体，情况已经糟得不能再糟，你毫不犹豫施展学校所学的全部招数往他身上招呼。芝诺斯绷紧了脸集中注意力但眼里的兴奋从未消失，随着每一次打击越发高昂。他的拳势更加刚猛，你随即意识到那天他也对你有所保留。

他怎么敢这样。

汗水滑过脊柱凹陷，汗湿的衬衫紧贴身体，酣战使肾上腺素如诱人可口的鸡尾酒在血管里流淌。不过芝诺斯可不那么容易被击败，他的防守坚固到你至今都没法一击得手。你好久没遇到过这么难缠的对手了，要是能寻到个破绽就再好不过。

对方眼神发亮开始还击，试图捉住你的手臂又被你躲开，长得那么结实轻易推不动他，唯有等待时机成熟。你不慎被他抓住，倒吸了一口气使劲抵抗那股蛮力想从中挣脱。芝诺斯的笑容充满野性，无论如何站稳脚跟试图反制，他始终与你步调一致，脸上挂着看到胜利的微笑。

是时候教他做人了。

你用力一沉用自身重量强行改变芝诺斯的重心，比对方动作更快，迅速转身缩短距离，接着下蹲一声暴喝将其掀翻。芝诺斯趴在地上设法站起来，可你扭着他的领子令其无法再动，胜利属于你。

“打得不错。”你俯视加尔乌斯的继承人，胸膛微微起伏。芝诺斯再次难以置信地望向你，眼神充满困惑……与好奇。

或许是光线的错觉吧，你想。

“这真是我这次狩猎所获最好的战利品。”芝诺斯出了一身汗，衣衫黏在胸肌上。他也喘着气，毫不掩饰地盯着你看，“你很特别，我的野兽。”

你攥紧他的领口贴脸低吼：“我告诉过你。我的名字、是、霍尼（Honey）。”

“你是说过，但我觉得野兽更适合。”微凉的呼吸从你脸上滑过，“你是从野蛮人老窝里捡来的老鼠——”

“老娘早晚干死你。”你猛地将芝诺斯扔到地板上，膝盖顶着他的胸膛怼了回去，希望这么说对方能体会到你的愤怒。

“但愿做得到，不过你缺乏信念。”芝诺斯笑着说，下巴挨了一拳后笑得更大声。

“闭嘴！”你咆哮着，祈祷他没注意到颤抖的拳头。

“想杀就动手吧，亲爱的（Honey）。”对方在你身下完全放松了身体，出言挑衅。

你能做到的，在这杀了他。……

你掐着显然毫无防备的芝诺斯的脖子，只要在巡逻队赶来前逃走就行。肌肉和血管在手心里凹陷，哪怕你试图强迫自己捏碎气管，芝诺斯依然没有任何阻止的念头，始终看着你微笑。

“恶心。”你起身离开芝诺斯走向门口，留他一个人在房间里。


	6. Little Lady

_**“你让我恶心。”** _

说过的话在脑海中像一张坏唱片无限循环播放。

双手依然可以感到那股温暖，仿佛仍掐着芝诺斯的脖子。

更糟糕的是它们在剧烈颤抖，以至于让你以为不仅是手而已，连整个身体都在颤抖。你蜷缩在床上紧紧抱住自己，下巴贴着前胸想使自己振作起来。

内心阴暗地妄想如何挤出那个你讨厌的人肺里的空气，杀死一个倒在地上手无寸铁的人……脑补可真爽，不是吗。

但最讨厌的却是自己。

归根结底还是你不能杀人。

领导说你有身手、有能力、有力量，可到了真正执行任务，直面可怕威胁的时候，你失败了。

回想起芝诺斯眼中的冷漠就知道他是会毫不犹豫杀死那些令他失望的人，如果健身房那天你直到最后都留了手，就不会只是简单被打一顿或降级为跟班了事。

他会打死你。

芝诺斯如此漠视他人生命让你痛心且愤怒，你好奇他为何如此冷酷无情。早知道有钱人把老百姓当做蝼蚁，但也从未遇到过如此草菅人命的……

微弱的敲门声将你惊醒，飞快瞟了一眼门口刚想问是谁，房门应声滑开，芝诺斯出现在你面前。

他换掉运动裤，穿条说休闲又不太休闲、说牛仔裤又显然名贵得很的裤子，搭配一件简单的印花T恤而且没有扎头发，看起来像个乐队成员而不是CEO的儿子。“你生完气了吗？”他挑眉问道。

你忍不住吼他：“我没生气，混蛋。”

“你总是不肯好好叫我的名字，却又不喜欢我叫你野蛮人。我经常听那些平民说‘己所不欲’？……之类的话。”芝诺斯靠在门框上故作沉思，看起来很随性，哪像半小时前怂恿你杀他的人。“当然，叫我什么不重要。随你怎么称呼吧。”他咧嘴笑得愉悦又诡异。

之前的经历使你疲惫不堪，根本打不起劲生他的气，懒得理这幼稚的挑衅。“好吧，那你这个加雷马人渣为什么不快滚，让我像你说的那样生气？”你咬牙切齿，不想让对方猜测你的想法。

“相信我，蛮族，我确实还有很多其它事情要忙，但你可能是我在可预见的未来里做出的最大投资。”芝诺斯低声笑着，“你忙着自怨自艾，错过了午餐。”

你挑眉，看向床头柜的闹钟，果然已经超过中午了。为了不丢面子，转身继续瞪他，“我饿着挺好。”

“你最好不要。虽然很无趣，但我还是会把你扛到肩上，或者像牲口一样拖到大厅里。”语气是在调侃，可你能听出潜在的危险。“我说过你是我的一个投资。你没学过解剖学，所以完全不知道应该按时摄入适当营养。你必须摄取一些营养，懂吗？”

他的凝视几乎让人窒息，即使是你也难以抗拒。你扁着嘴看向别处，眉毛拧成一团：“如果让我节食，那我真的会杀了你。”

“好极了，起来，我们去厨房。”他站直了双臂包在胸前，懒洋洋地看你从床上爬起来伸长了脚去够拖鞋。

“亲自带路？这不是仆人的工作吗？”你不忘顶嘴，跑到门口站在他面前。芝诺斯后退一步沿着走廊大步离开，但你肯定看见他脸上得意的笑容了。

“做下人的活有失我的身份……但也可以满足好奇心。”他大大方方承认了，长腿快速穿过大厅。你尽量保持步调一致不要显得太傻气，如果有什么可笑的地方那就是加雷马铁塔杵在人群里。芝诺斯穿过大厅中央，仆人们几乎立即向两边退去，有些人甚至恨不得贴在墙上。

“好奇？”你跟着芝诺斯拐过弯，穿过一扇门。要不是他不讲话了，你还真就像某种称为人类之友的动物……

你们已经到了目的地，前面传来脚步声、细碎的交谈和金属碰撞声。厨房和其它房间面积一般大，可以容纳好多员工。厨师长是鲁家男，身材原因只能在厨房里原地转圈。

“林格萨斯。”芝诺斯的声音盖过了汤水沸腾声和仆人的闲聊。大家一注意到他来整个房间的空气似乎都凝固了，低声说“下午好”才各回各位工作。厨师长恭敬地鞠躬，然后小心翼翼朝你俩走来。

“芝诺斯大人，真难得您来了，请问有什么吩咐？”林格萨斯摘掉烘焙手套，尽管他像庄园大多数员工一样说标准的艾欧泽亚语，却有一股浓浓的拉诺西亚口音。

“看来你们在准备晚餐，不过先给这位新员工安排一些午饭。”芝诺斯的目光落在你身上，林格萨斯也快速扫了你一眼，“她是我的保镖。”

鲁家男突然扬起眉毛，粗壮的手抓抓胡子满是不敢置信，张口就是拉诺西亚味儿的标准语：“您还需要保镖？”

“确实。”芝诺斯笑得愉悦，“所以你要确保她能按时获得适当的营养，保持体型和体能。”这道命令显然是给厨师长的，可他的目光始终没有离开你。你突然醒悟，如果不吃东西厨师长说不定会有生命危险。

“你大爷的。”你忍住不吼他只是小声骂了句，芝诺斯却笑得更乐了。

“她不和家里一起吃饭，不过我相信这个任务你能完成，保证她三餐按时懂吗？”芝诺斯问道。鲁家男忙不迭点头，看了看你又回答：“当然，芝诺斯大人。”

“我会把她的身高体重信息发到你邮箱。至于现在，要是有剩下的午饭就端给她。”芝诺斯似乎交代完了，转身朝门口走去，“哦对，还有你蛮族……”

你理都不想理，不想听这个侮辱性词汇。

芝诺斯在你身后轻笑。“希望我没监督着你也能好好表现，好好享受剩下的闲暇时间吧。”直到听见开门声和远去的脚步你才知道人走了，立刻放松了身体，向他曾经在的地方对着空气做了个鬼脸。

然后发现每个人都在盯着你。

“哈、哈喽？”你尴尬得要死，想赶紧催大家重新干活。

林格萨斯清了清嗓子伸出手，“虽然您已经知道名字了，但我还是想正式自我介绍一下。我叫林格萨斯，是加尔乌斯家族的主厨。”你和他握手，小手完全被对方紧紧包裹在手里。“请原谅我刚才的震惊，我很难相信芝诺斯大人会需要任何形式的保护，女士……？”

“叫我霍尼。我也不知道他为什么要个保镖，但工作归工作对吧？”你笑笑，气氛明显开始放松。

“这个自然，女士。”他带着你穿过厨房打开冰箱，“我们通常不会保留太多生菜，家里每道菜都是每天现做的。不过即使是住在庄园里的员工也不准进入厨房，看来少爷一定很尊敬你。”

你不屑地哼了一声，又想起阿尔伯特的话赶紧止住话头，“……我就是可以保护他没错。”看对方从冰箱里拿出锡盘，里面是一些看起来非常美味的煎鱼。

“你很幸运，它还没冷多久，热一热就可以了。”厨师把鱼放在炉子上，“去找个座位吧小姐，很快就好。”

点点头环顾四周，注意到远处有扇门，你挤过忙碌的员工悄悄溜进去，发现这是间布局优雅的餐厅。中间有张很长的红木餐桌，摆满了精美的瓷盘和银器，高背座椅整齐地围着桌子，显然是为今晚的晚餐准备的，美得仿佛走进了一场电影。

你环视餐桌，打量每一只盘子繁复的手绘图案欣赏做工。装饰用的铁制烛台摆在桌子中间，其中细节令人印象深刻。不知道客人能不能在这用餐，或许这里只供家庭成员使用。银器光可鉴人，可以直接看清自己的倒影，你鬼使神差地伸出手。

“你是新来的？”

低沉的声音止住你的动作。

“小姑娘，午饭热好了。”厨师长高喊着打开门，手里端了托盘僵在门口，“……瓦厉斯大人！”

你仰面对上加尔乌斯工业集团的总裁瓦厉斯冷酷的目光，他本人比电视上要可怕得多，可能比芝诺斯还高一截。淡金长发编成一条低马尾垂到后背，发尾修剪得整整齐齐，贴身的商务西装剪裁考究，特意凸显了身材。他迅速瞥了一眼厨师长，拧起眉毛表示质疑。

“林格萨斯，她是谁？”如果芝诺斯的目光是在分析你，那么瓦厉斯则是完完全全的审视。你感到不安，后悔自己不应该来这里。

“是，这位是芝诺斯大人的贴身保镖，他吩咐我负责她的饮食。”林格萨斯吓得口音都没了。

瓦厉斯微不可见地蹙眉，不过你没有错过那一瞬。“保镖？”他喃喃自语甚至觉得有点好笑，又向你迈了一小步，“他可能找了个能与他打得不分伯仲的人……不然就是当做合适的替身来讨好我。”瓦厉斯杵在你面前，你打赌肯定不是所有加雷安人都有那么高。“那你呢，属于哪种？”

父子俩显然都贼精明得很，你头脑风暴一分钟，斟酌如何用词才不会暴露身份：“令郎希望我可以当他对手。”

操他大爷的。

浅金色的眼里闪过一丝意外和探究的兴味，瓦厉斯嘴角微微颤动。“奇怪……”他自言自语，伸手捏起你一缕头发。你只是坐在那儿皱眉，不知道对方想干什么。“真是多嘴的野蛮人。”

你再也绷不住表情了，瓦厉斯没有被愤怒的视线吓到也没有松开头发，继续审问：“告诉我野蛮人，我儿子怎么遇见你的？”

你想无视他，因为但凡回答一个字都会完全暴露伪装。瓦厉斯看你沉默大笑一声，松开了那缕头发，“我还以为你至少会在别人提问时回答，看来也不怎么聪明。”他的声音低沉危险，但你并不害怕。“回答，蛮族。”手伸向你的头顶，但你先一秒抓住了它。

瓦厉斯一见你毫不掩饰眼神中的仇恨，微微睁大眼睛。

很好，至少这家里还是有人有点自我保护意识的。

接下来你嘶声威胁：“再叫我蛮族我就——”

“父亲。”

你闻声望向门口，只见芝诺斯紧紧抓着门把手，面无表情但声调泄露了情绪。

听起来像要杀人。

“你怎么回来了？”


	7. 杀还是被杀，这是个问题

房间里出奇安静，父子间气氛剑拔弩张，甚至可以说你被实体化的紧张感压得透不过气。芝诺斯毫不掩饰对他父亲的厌恶之情，凶狠的眼神从走进房间砰地甩上门一刻起就没变过。

瓦厉斯原地不动转过身去，并不因为不受儿子欢迎而感到不安：“确实如此，孩子。早就告诉过你基拉巴尼亚的公差很简单，我可以提前回来。”

“还以为你会提前通知你儿子。”芝诺斯眯起眼睛怒火中烧。

“哦？那不重要，反正你以前也从没担心过我。……不过我倒是注意到了一件事情。”他轻轻扫了一眼仍紧握着他手腕的你，“林格萨斯说这女人是你的新保镖对吗？”瓦厉斯看你的眼神毫无感情，而你则是狠狠怼了一眼回去。

“没错，她是我的人。”芝诺斯的回答足以让你从他爹身上转回目光。

“你从哪弄来这个野蛮人的？”瓦厉斯盘问他儿子道。

愤怒在血液里燃烧。“放开他。”芝诺斯突然命令道，冰蓝色的眼睛冷冷盯住险些要使劲扭痛瓦厉斯手腕的你，“立刻。”

你最后看他父亲一眼，重重哼了一声甩开了手腕，不耐烦地交叉双臂。看来芝诺斯比想象的更愿意（尽管无心插柳）掩护你卧底身份，只不过完全不知道是什么心态。

“到这儿来。”芝诺斯又命令你，乖乖听话仿佛会伤害你的自尊但你还是离开瓦厉斯来到了他身边。对方仔仔细细打量你一遍才作罢。“在哪弄到的并不重要。不是你要求我应该为自己的公众形象配备保镖吗，还不满意？”

“的确如此。不过考虑到她竟然主动攻击雇主，我怀疑你的选择是否妥当。”瓦厉斯锐利的目光捕捉到你缓缓说，似乎在挑衅看你敢不敢再揍上去。你几乎气得龇牙炸毛，此时芝诺斯伸手粗暴地将你抓回来。

“我不担心这个，她没有杀人的勇气。”芝诺斯脸上挂着一丝讥笑。

“嗯？”瓦厉斯挑眉，又连续问了几个问题，你讨厌他们谈论你的方式，好像对你视若无物。“你确定？”

于是芝诺斯用空着的手轻轻拉下衬衫领子，“你回来前我曾怂恿她结束我的生命。她的确很讨厌我，我也给过她机会。从这些指印就可以看出她有那个力量，”视线滑向你，仿佛一团冰冷、融化的火焰。“但显然，我还活着。”

瓦厉斯眉头拧成一个极具特色的皱褶，看你的眼神不再是审视……而是轻蔑。“我懂了，她知道该做什么工作吗？”你听出来这个问题措词谨慎，不禁开始怀疑难道加尔乌斯的职员不知道自己牵扯进了多大的犯罪活动？

“我来通知她她错过了午餐。问完了没有？”芝诺斯捏得你更痛了，你试图抽身但对方像块石头雷打不动。

“我想是的。”瓦厉斯终于妥协，向门口走去，“但如果她不肯杀人，我依然怀疑她是否有能力履行好自己的职责。假如这女人无法坚持下去就是你自己造成的问题，烂摊子你自己收拾。”说完最后几句话便离开餐厅，昂贵的皮鞋踩得走廊瓷砖咔咔响。

瓦厉斯离开后你们相顾无言，芝诺斯猛地转向你吓了你一跳，“午饭拿来，跟我走。”话音里似乎听不出嘲讽及戏弄。你懂现在不是得寸进尺的时候，于是挣脱了他的手回到厨房。林格萨斯熟练地用锡箔纸包住餐盘交给你，催你回去找芝诺斯。

芝诺斯快步离开，你拖着脚步跟在他身后，根本没注意到门把手被捏得微微变形。

他的办公室在楼上，看内部环境你怀疑根本没用过几次。房间很干净，空气里却有股陈腐的气味，你相信他除非有必要否则才不会来这里。芝诺斯让你先进，自己随后进来又锁了房门。

你把餐盘放到桌上，注意到有台时髦的电脑仿佛昨天才拆封。桌子一角整齐叠放着几张纸，笔筒里放着数支钢笔。与庄园其他部分肉眼可见的奢华相比，这里只算是标准装修。

沉默，还是沉默。

“所以，你爸爸……？”你原在等他开口却受不了压抑的气氛，决定自己先问。正欲转过身，芝诺斯突然扑来拽着你的手腕高高拉起，疼得你直吸气。“喂！你搞什么！？”尖叫着试图摆脱他的控制却越挣扎越痛，你可以和他切磋不分胜负，但论蛮力可不是他的对手。

芝诺斯低声命令你不许动，回头检查抓过瓦厉斯的手，目光扫过每一寸裸露的肌肤仿佛在评估你的健康状况。“他……没有伤害你？”芝诺斯眼神严肃，如果之前还能从这个男人眼神里感受到关心，那现在他眼中燃烧的仿佛就是某种更黑暗、更近乎野性的东西。

“没有，他进来时我在等林格萨斯给我做吃的。他问我是谁，还叫我野蛮人。”极近的距离下你说话像是对他耳语，对付一头难驯的野兽。

“不准再那么做。”他的眼神让你脊背发凉。

“他都叫我蛮族了我为什么不还手！”你顶嘴，又被芝诺斯压在桌子上，他肌肉那么发达你根本没机会逃脱。芝诺斯蛮狠地掐着你的下巴强迫你面对他，直视你的眼睛。

“给我听着霍尼。”一听到自己的名字，你立刻停止了挣扎僵在他怀里，不知道他想在你眼里搜寻什么，“你能这样跟我说话是因为我允许你，但瓦厉斯没那么仁慈，他不会容忍你的无礼。”你继续保持沉默，对方稍微放松了力道。“以前就说过即便是我也得服从父亲。我不害怕他，至于你，哪怕有一身本领也要敬畏他。”

你睁大眼睛，无法掩饰听到这句话时的喘息声。他松开你的下巴，手慢慢下滑扶着办公桌撑住身体。你尽量不去想他闻起来有多香。“但凡你有任何举动被视为对他或他的形象有威胁，只有完全从黄金港消失才能保住小命，不过即使如此也是九死一生。”芝诺斯挑起你一缕头发，像他父亲之前那样捻动。“幸好你无法果断杀人所以吸引不了他的注意，不愿意为他杀人或送死的手下对他而言毫无用处。”对方阴沉地笑了一会儿，看着你的头发，“我不会让他得到你。你是我的人。”

最后一句话重新点燃你的怒火。“我不属于任何人。”你猛地压上那副墙一般的身躯，几乎脸贴脸，呼吸交缠。

“你尽管来反抗，只要还替我干活我就会拿根皮带牢牢拴着你的脖子。”那种愉悦的声线又回到他身上，“现在就做一根怎么样，用最好的皮革。”芝诺斯轻笑，挑起你的下巴。

“老娘给你脸都咬掉。”被你咬到手指前芝诺斯就反应敏捷、迅速抽回手指，气得你又爆粗。

“但愿你可以，我亲爱的野蛮人。”他拉开距离，慢条斯理地绕过桌子在高靠背真皮座椅上优雅落座，“让你享用迟到的午餐前，照惯例我需要宣布你的职责。”接着斜靠在座椅上，手指搭在膝盖。“你是我的保镖，要直面危险并保障我的安全。我的公众形象仅仅是公司的继承人，不会任何武功，所以你必须在我之前对所有威胁迅速做出反应。”他停顿了一会儿，你缓缓点头。

“任何公开露面的场合，比如晚宴、首映式、会议，你都必须到场。如果情况需要，你可以通过内线号码与我父亲自己的守卫联系，因为有时候我们必须一起参加这样的聚会。即使没有正式聚会，在庄园或者办公室里的时候，你也要做好随时应召的准备。”男人翘起一条腿，单手扶额稍作休息。“我相信你足够聪明，知道我们出差时不该谈论任何你听到的信息。”

“我能告诉谁，谁会相信我？”你反驳，对那张欠揍的笑脸嗤之以鼻。

“我们有很多秘密，野兽。”男人嘴唇向上翘着，露出阴郁的微笑。“父亲说的也许有些道理。我不知道到时候你会有什么反应……”芝诺斯仿佛陷入沉思。

你的肚子发出一阵清晰可闻的响声，听得芝诺斯不悦地哼了一声。“这没你的事了。正式合同文件应该已经在你的房间里等着了。去吃饭吧，我不会让你瘦得能看见肋骨，好像故意饿着你一样。”他懒懒挥手，戏剧性地翻了个白眼。

“那我先告退了。”你咬牙切齿讲完，忙不迭端走餐盘，出门前最后瞪了他一眼。门在你身后滑动关上了，沿着大厅走下去时注意到自己现在在庄园的楼上，也就是家庭成员住的地方。以你对加尔乌斯家族的了解，不记得有提到这家里存在任何弟弟妹妹，只有芝诺斯是瓦厉斯稳步发展的商业帝国的继承人。据你所知瓦厉斯似乎没有妻子，这让你不得不怀疑他儿子究竟是怎么来的。自己真该温习一两篇关于他的文章……

你沿着长长的过道走下楼，楼上的房间里没有那么多绘画作品，墙上也没那么多雕像。只有家人才能进入这里，所以你每天住这里也无需被加尔乌斯的财力炫耀一脸。说到这，你思考为什么芝诺斯仍然选择与他父亲生活在一起。他真的有个人资产、能够自己创业吗？难道他不想在一块属于自己的地方建立自己的家庭？

你昂首阔步走过，发出的鼻息声惊吓到一位女仆，于是你轻声道歉并赶紧走下大楼梯。——谁会爱上他这样的混蛋？

回到自己房间，餐盘早就凉了，但你不想让林格萨斯在接受瓦厉斯盘问后再继续受苦。芝诺斯似乎没有害怕，只是有点焦虑，但是你还是记住了阿尔伯特的忠告。食物看起来很美味，即使被冷冻过味道依然很棒。办公桌上确实整齐码放了一叠厚厚的纸，等待你的阅读。你揭开盘子，翻阅合同边看边吃。里面有相当多细节，仅仅是通读就让你疲惫不堪。你不禁想真有那么重要得彻底读一遍吗，你是来卧底的有不用担心什么法律问题。劳班说过一旦任务成功你就不会受到任何指控。

——前提是能够成功。

日程表排满好几页，你边浏览边把另一块美味鱼肉塞进嘴里。无论如何你的一天总是从日出时分开始，和芝诺斯一起做早操，这部分必然是他自己写的，能有哪个雇主认为自己重要到需要保镖当他健身伙伴。

剩下的时间比较宽松，你的任务和芝诺斯的行程高度重合，大部分时间都在办公楼里度过，因为他负责监督和指导公司运营。现在总算理解为什么他的家庭办公室没有经常使用了。

你不得不时刻守在芝诺斯身边，并且留意到这里并未提及什么非法性质的活动，不知是否需要先赢得他们的信任才行。这样也无妨，好歹在粗暴对待老总、试图掐死他儿子之后你竟然还能留在这工作。

你凝望窗外景色明媚的庭院，思索未来生活会变成什么样。当然不能指望暗中调查他儿子借以扳倒黄金港最大的黑手党头子，可气的是你只接受过最低限度的间谍训练，还没法联系莉瑟和雅修特拉，她们只知道你去执行任务，无法知道你是否还活着。

要给一个毫无私人空间概念的自恋混蛋当跟班，同时躲避他那更糟糕的父亲。

你发出一声痛苦的长叹，脑袋重重砸在桌子上。

希望海德林保佑自己度过难关吧。


	8. 职场生活

你揉揉困得快睁不开的眼睛，脚步沉重走进芝诺斯的健身房，发现他又坐在地板正中冥想。

“早上好，我的野兽。”他向你打招呼连眼都不睁。

“你能解释下我们为什么要凌晨就起床训练吗？”你打着哈欠毫不客气地把健身包扔到地上。

芝诺斯缓缓睁眼，似乎见你来了愉快又兴奋。“就像你说的，我们每天清晨就起床，因为我总是这样开始每一天。你配合我的日程安排就对了。”他平静回答，慢慢分开交叉的双腿。“今天还有其他工作处理，公司要照常运营。”

你小声骂了句有钱人，被他的完美逻辑打败。“所以怎么样？我们每天早上都打一架，直到有人被打掉一颗牙？”你看着对方站起来问道。

“事实上，今天正好相反。”芝诺斯把长发扎成马尾辫，“虽然很感激你能提出挑战，但我不会再让你的糟糕表现使我丢脸了。我来教你正确的技巧和方法，直到我满意为止。”

你忍不住长叹，整个人都塌了下去。“就不能雇个人训练我吗？”抱怨归抱怨，芝诺斯招呼你过来时你还是骂骂咧咧地过去了。

“可以，但是这会比我亲自指导你付出更多努力。”他毫不犹豫回答道，嘴唇弯起一个弧度，“那么……你对瑜伽了解多少？”

你哼了一声上下打量他，“你？在做瑜伽？”

芝诺斯沉默一会儿，然后稳稳地向后抬腿，双手抓住脚踝身体随着动作自然弯曲，单脚保持平衡整个人纹丝不动。你惊掉了下巴，他那么大块头怎么可能——？？？

“瑜伽对保持肌肉柔韧很重要，”芝诺斯声音里透出一股得意，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。接下来轻松恢复到正常站姿，看得你人都傻了。“那么我的野兽，还在质疑我指导你的能力吗？”

你默默摇头，伸长了脖子看着他走过来站在你面前。你不是那么容易被打动的，但加尔乌斯太子爷时时出乎你意料。他活动活动指关节，无论多么细微，让人垂涎欲滴的肌肉似乎随着他每一个动作收缩舒张。

“我就当你默认可以开始了。”

平时的芝诺斯高傲自大，但又令人惊讶是位耐心的老师。可能由于他是个完美主义者，每次都要让你胳膊或腿的动作完全做到位才满意。指导动作时磁性的嗓音，双手温柔而坚定地引导你的身体，简直如机器人一般高效精准。你不可思议地发觉自己竟享受着他的指导，这么多年来从未有过如此良好的身体感觉。

这无疑是你俩相处以来最平静的时刻。

你居然觉得他还是可以忍受的。

“感觉怎么样？”芝诺斯问你，他自己也神态沉静，完全不像之前那样子。

“我感觉很好……真的很轻松。不过我想明天早上会肌肉酸痛。”芝诺斯坦然承认，见你发出哀嚎又愉悦地笑起来。

“和我料想的一样。现在我会把瑜伽融入你的日常生活里，也许可以慢慢锻炼你的柔韧性。”他走到附近的架子边抓起一条毛巾擦汗，“上午先锻炼到这里，接下来去办公室，我们早就迟到了。”

你挑眉，伸手去拿健身包，“迟到？”

芝诺斯擦身子的时候眼睛还直勾勾地看着你，“没错，我的野兽，指导你所花费的时间是我日常锻炼的五倍。你拖我后腿了。”他故意刺激你，你尽管知道这是在逗你玩，还是忍不住发火。

“那好。我可不急着整天跟着你。”你气鼓鼓抓起包扛上肩，朝门口走去，“我要洗澡。”

“请你快去。我不想困在一辆有你汗臭味的车里。”

你离开房间时朝他比了个中指。

_**自我中心，自恋，目中无人。** _

一连串辱骂词涌上脑海，就像淋浴喷头里的水把你锻炼时流的汗都冲进下水道。你忍不住嗅嗅自己，做了一会儿瑜伽也不至于有多臭。要么他鼻子过于敏感，要么他就是个混蛋。

你宁愿拿工资赌后者。

从衣橱里挑了最香的香皂和洗发水，洗完澡的你闻起来就像被香水腌入味了。制服符合大多数保镖的着装标准：整洁的白色衬衫、黑色上衣，以及配套的西装裤。配上一条绣着加雷马标志的光滑黑色领带造型就更完美了。你穿上这套衣服发现尺寸非常合身，几乎像是量身定做，你很快想到一定是医生在给你康复时量的尺寸。

但是你也不能抱怨太多；要是由着芝诺斯的想法来，肯定会可劲整你，让你换什么可笑的衣服。他会想方设法在上面做文章，但衣服简约到他很难如愿。

你看着桌上的枪，想起运动夹克里有个隐藏口袋。不得不承认你想念那条沉重的警带，还有你的泰瑟枪和警棍了。劳班和梅尔维布的容貌闪过脑海，思乡之情涌上心头，虽然只是一瞬间。你摇摇头，轻轻把枪放进口袋，然后把通讯珠塞进耳朵。

进入走廊深吸气，这是你第一天上班，却一点也不兴奋而是忧虑。

你走在大厅里向每一位员工问好，双手握在身体两侧，某个念头猛然击中你的神经。你发现哪怕在这种情况下，自己也想把工作做好，尽力做到最好。

“你在做白日梦吗？”

即使这意味着和芝诺斯在一起。

芝诺斯穿着随意，只有简单的衬衫和休闲裤。对于一个即将管理全球最大公司之一的人来说，这很令人担忧。古龙水香味飘进鼻子，你无意识咬了几秒钟嘴唇。

“是啊，我在想如果能穿裙子而不是长裤该有多好。你知道西装三件套实在不怎么讨人喜欢。”你耸耸肩，在他面前转了一圈。

“你又愿意穿了？考虑到第一次见面时的穿着，我认为你的品味……可能太保守了点。”你狠狠瞪他时又像一拳头打在棉花上，不知为何他就是擅长不动声色地损你，眼都不带眨一下的。“来吧，我们该走了。”芝诺斯命令道，你还没来得及反驳只好跟着他走出房门。

阿尔伯特也穿着西装三件套站在车道上，面无表情打开车门，直到发现了你。“早安，芝诺斯大人，霍尼小姐。”

你愉快地问候，准备绕到另一侧门却被芝诺斯用力推了一把塞进车里。

“你还挺友好？”芝诺斯甚至没等你挪过去就上车，你赶紧躲到对侧免得被压到。

“你没礼貌吗，还是忘了怎么跟人交谈？”你冷笑着系上安全带。

“那也得是他们值得我花时间的时候。”芝诺斯随意答道，你开始怀疑自己一小时前怎么还以为他像变了个人，听这话就知道还是原来那个混蛋芝诺斯。

“保不齐哪天你生病，需要让那些不值得你浪费时间的人治疗你。”阿尔伯特在你们的嘴仗中悄悄坐进驾驶座，发车挂档。

“要是我生病需要照顾，那些家伙倒是能成为值得我的时间的人。”

“我不是这个意思——！”你意识到自己说错话，又被芝诺斯赢了一局。对方眼中闪烁着胜利的光芒，你无话可说，决定到达目的地之前都不理他。

之后的旅途安安静静，汽车进城时你的注意力完全被城市风光吸引走了。你不常到市中心，自然就看不到熙熙攘攘的商业区，人们各自忙碌的景象。不论如何这都是一个可爱的春日，阳光烘烤着你的西装，光凭自己的体温可做不到这点。

车子停靠在路边，你刚想出去就被芝诺斯拉住。阿尔伯特谨慎下车，绕道芝诺斯那边鞠了一躬为他开门。芝诺斯这才放开你，先行出门又等着你下来。你给了阿尔伯特一个小小的微笑，对方也点头表示回应。

你没时间看着公司大厦发呆，匆忙追上芝诺斯的脚步。门卫恭恭敬敬地鞠躬，芝诺斯从身边经过连句谢谢都不讲，只有你替他道谢，而对方的表情就如同前几天的阿尔伯特。

你们经过大厅，又有几名员工向芝诺斯问候，但都被他忽略了。如果大家也这么对待他，他会要求别人尊敬自己，还是根本不在乎这些而同样忽视他们？

一名男子快步奔向芝诺斯，边滔滔不绝地报着各种数据边翻阅文件。芝诺斯看上去百无聊赖，但你瞥见他极其仔细地扫视着报告。男子接到命令，快速鞠了一躬就匆匆离开了。

“我得告诉你，你是个糟糕的保镖。”登上电梯时芝诺斯这样评价，觉得你像只迷路的小狗一样跟着他。

“哦，怎么说？”你干巴巴地问。

“那个人本可能被派来刺杀我，你却毫无顾忌地让他跑到我面前。”芝诺斯靠在金属墙上回答。

你想辩解，不过他终归是对的。“好吧，看你一点也不慌张我就没理由干涉了。都不知道有谁在给你干活，这可是我第一天上班。”电梯停稳，芝诺斯一走出去就停下脚步，你差点撞倒他。

“你敢不敢提前告诉我一声？”

对方按下按钮呼叫另一部电梯，“当然不。我是在努力提高你的警觉度，要不是亲自和你打过一架，我都怀疑你是否如你所说的那样专业。”两腿交叉站立，双臂也做着同样的动作，“好像忘了教你保持低调……”芝诺斯自言自语着，你不禁窃笑，又被他致命眼刀盯着，但是笑得更厉害了。“有什么好笑的？”

“哼，没什么。”你跟进下一部电梯，“我笑你光顾着让我当健身陪练，忘记必须教实际的工作了。”你笑出鸭子叫，终于报了一次仇。

“我可以让你后悔有这种想法。”芝诺斯走出电梯，留你在原地消化含义。

果然他就是故意让你第一天工作变成地狱。你走了太多路，一个可怜的上班族不得不带你参观整座一百层的摩天大楼。尽管你身体健康，回去后也得好好泡个澡了；那人领着你到处走，对每个部门、每层楼都做了详细讲解，搞得好像有人在监视，你感觉更糟糕了。你在想要不要拿个小笔记本记录芝诺斯掌权期间滥用权力故意整人，以及对每个人的惩罚。

每当你想在他办公桌上搜寻东西，芝诺斯就要求你详细复述之前的见闻；多看一眼某个部门或楼层，想寻找目标的时候就会被叫去干活，你怀疑是否到处都有他的眼线，不必离开办公桌就能对你了如指掌。

这份工作枯燥乏味，让你既厌烦又感到丢脸。你顺理成章地在心里骂他体罚，因为他又给了个差事打发时间，借口让你保住饭碗。

**_——我是卧底，必须这么做，为了梅尔维布和劳班，为了整个黄金港……_ **

“野蛮人，去叫会计部的泽菲兰过来，记得走楼梯。”

**_——即便这会要了我的命。_ **


	9. 爱好

“要摔倒了。”

“我哪次真让你摔过？”

“难道要等我真的脸朝下摔下去吗——”

芝诺斯的手几乎包裹了你整个胃部，牢牢帮你保持住平衡，你的胳膊在用前臂保持平衡时微微颤抖。呼吸间都能感到对方宽大温暖的手形，体温甚至透过运动服传递给身体。另一边又要求你腿朝脑袋的方向弯曲，手指紧紧握住你肌肉发达的小腿。

“别告诉我你害怕了？”芝诺斯露出会意的微笑。

“我才不。害怕摔倒然后你就可以嘲笑我？”你深深吸一口气。芝诺斯没有回答，只是专注于你肌肉的情况。最初的一两个星期里你很困扰，芝诺斯触摸你时根本没在乎你的想法，但现在即使他紧紧抓着大腿后侧你几乎连眼都不眨。

“头前倾，保持平衡，我要放手了。”你按照他说的做，脑袋在两臂之间前倾。芝诺斯慢慢放手，你努力控制全身肌肉，慢慢合上双眼专注每一次呼吸吐纳，时间似乎就此静止。

“好极了，我的野兽。”芝诺斯称赞你，你听见他绕了一圈检查姿势。“几个月过去进步很多，可以配得上你的职位了。”但是这段时间相处下来，你明白表扬过后紧接着就是拐弯抹角地羞辱你。你也没少跟他斗过嘴，骂不动了就累得倒在地上大喘气，盯着天花板走神，房间里回荡着芝诺斯开怀大笑。

你甚至也不会因为他让你摔倒而生气，他的笑声如此真诚。认识他的几个星期里，如果有东西能逗乐他，最多只会发出一声轻笑。所以芝诺斯放声大笑看得你都傻了，你回忆起这些脸颊泛红。

你走出幻想，感觉到芝诺斯伸手温柔地帮你引导腿的方向。

“我还是有资格揍你一顿的。”你嘟嘟囔囔地站起身，活动活动手臂。在芝诺斯几星期指导下你变得更强壮、也更健康了。你很满意自己能成为他亲手创造的野兽，这样就能用新获得的力量狠揍他一顿。

从你每次把人摁在地上对方意外的表情来看，这可能正是他想要的。

“行，你说的都对。我还没揭开你力量的秘密，但相信假以时日会找到答案的。”你接住芝诺斯抛过来的毛巾，擦干脖子后面的汗水。现在某种意义上进入休战状态，在这里你们不是雇主和员工（不过他坚持叫猎人和猎物），而是战斗中互相磨砺的两把利刃。他向你学习技巧时的谦逊使你惊讶，与此同时对方也向你展现了剑术，教你如何用剑。你一天中最精彩的时刻总是在日出时分到来，走进健身房芝诺斯一直在等着你，冰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着名为掠夺者的光芒。

“今天日程是什么？”你从迷你冰箱里拿了一瓶水向后扔给芝诺斯，又给自己拿一瓶。

“老样子。有钱人有时候也像穷人那样生活单调。”手指优雅地解散了马尾辫。你真希望他能经常把头发盘起来。芝诺斯迅速打开瓶盖灌了一大口水，身上黏着晶亮的汗珠。

你移开视线，“好吧，我在外面等你。”说完便回去洗澡。

作为芝诺斯的保镖，稳定且一成不变的生活既让人恼火，也让人精疲力竭。你的意思是不止局限于某位继承人而言。

从社会底层人员过渡到高端人士一点也不容易，当然它也有它的好处，比如洗澡时永远用不完的热水，永远不需要自己洗盘子；晚餐美味又有营养，可以免费进入顶级健身房。但你永远习惯不了这种奢靡的生活，像是让管家女仆打扫你的房间、帮你洗衣服、眼睁睁看厨房伙计扔掉显然还能吃剩菜。你差点儿成功说服林格萨斯把它们留给你藏着，直到被芝诺斯当场抓包。

你太想念那些喜欢的零食了，偷偷求阿尔伯特开车到镇上给你带回来。接着被芝诺斯发现，读完所有不健康的成分后当着你的面碾碎，于是你们在前院大吵一架打了起来。你把人扔进灌木丛，又听见了远处园艺工的咆哮声。

你对他的态度（以及他对此的容忍度）就像一场流感传遍了整个庄园，你发誓大家似乎比起太子爷更怕你。因为芝诺斯好歹能找到个足够强壮不会惧怕他的人，那你呢？

你显然是个怪胎。

走出淋浴间，西装以及清洗熨烫好摆在床上了，你熟练地穿上工作服，前往厨房用餐。

进门时向大厨挥挥手说了声早安，对方大声应答，从另一位厨师身边挤过取出餐盘。

“今天做煎蛋卷！加了你喜欢的新鲜的胡椒和蘑菇。”

“是我喜欢的那种？”你接过早餐发现，愉快地发现里面塞着奶酪。

“就是你喜欢的那种。”大厨眨眨眼，在你背上狠拍一把，“准备好出发了吗？”

“对，过会儿就走。今天看来行程不多，所以慢慢来。晚饭吃什么？”你抓过凳子一屁股坐上去。

“今晚？你问你自己还是他们一家子？”林格萨斯笑着，回过头去做准备工作，“家里是洛夫坦山羊排、胡椒炒新薯和煎绿韭葱，甜点是坚果糕。”你已经可以想象到大餐的画面了，听起来真馋人。“至于你，实际上今天我是奉命替你保管饭菜的，少爷也许要加班，会很晚才回来。”

你挑眉，芝诺斯确实说过今天行程不多，不过林格萨斯说的也许有道理，但你依然觉得很疑惑。

下班后你们经常一起回到庄园，有时候你下车就算结束保镖工作，这时芝诺斯会留在车上，由阿尔伯特载着他去别处。这种情况不是每天晚上都会发生，但通常一走就是好几个小时，你不知道他去哪里，是否去处理黑帮生意。

你自然问过他，因为对他半夜不回家的行为表示毫不关心反而可疑。毕竟你是他的保镖，然而得到的只是一个含糊的借口，暗示“这不关你的事”。

甚至还有说“现在不能告诉你”的。

吃完早餐你向大厨告别，然后前往门厅等待芝诺斯。他喜欢悠闲地享受早膳，你从来不去催他，也根本不想在他面前多待一会儿。夏日阳光照耀大地，天气越来越暖和，你就待在安全又凉爽的庄园里，利用上班前最后的空余时间玩玩手机、刷网页。

“我依然不明白你能在网上发现什么有趣的东西。”芝诺斯叹着气漫步进入门厅，金发在阳光下闪闪发光。

“我依然不明白除了想杀我之外，你没有任何其它爱好是怎么活下来的。”你跟他顶嘴，接着起身为他开门。

“我有其它爱好的。”芝诺斯回答，门还没完全打开就直接出去了。你跟在他身后，阿尔伯特在车道上恭候，车门早已为你们打开。

“哦？有不涉及打架的吗，或者锻炼？”你哼了一声，站在车门边等芝诺斯先坐进去。你故意砰地关上车门，绕一圈从对侧上车。芝诺斯不会在这时候回答你，于是你心里默默记下一笔这局是你赢了。

车里一如既往的安静，芝诺斯对你的工作变得异常严格。在第二个星期左右和阿尔伯特交流，发现你们有共同的兴趣和相同的幽默感。你们很快变得要好起来，直到对方被芝诺斯用死亡视线注视，你才知道从那以后他就再也没有在芝诺斯面前说过话。你当然不服气，冲进芝诺斯的办公室要求解释。

**_“你有工作要做，也不可能跟司机唠唠叨叨就能有效完成任务，除非你想跟他互换位置。”_ **

于是你决定第二天早上必定要狠狠揍他一顿。

当然这并不是说完全切断了你和阿尔伯特的联系，你们的友谊继续以一种更静谧、隐蔽的方式开花结果。至少你希望别那么明显，不知道芝诺斯会怎么看待阿尔伯特，好像他想把对方原地蒸发一样。

到了公司你先阿尔伯特一步打开车门等芝诺斯出来，然后和司机告别，关上车门开始了打工仔的新一天。

你现在认真对待工作，不是因为真心想保护芝诺斯免受伤害，而是保镖的职责所在。你还不至于认为真有傻子和铁头怪会想要伤害他，且不说总裁继承人身份，如果自然法则允许，他这样的加雷马铁塔用眼神杀人已经足够了。

然而这并不能阻止任何怀恨在心的人行刺。

**_“去死！！！”_ **

**_喊声响彻大厅，每个人都环顾四周寻找来源。你的身体赶在思考前做出反应，转向声音来源，注意到有个人族男性不顾一切地挥刀冲向芝诺斯。眼睛红得充血，整体看来营养不良，显然好几天没吃饱饭或睡觉了，又或者是几个星期。_ **

**_你毫不犹豫冲上去解除男人的武装，也没理会对方痛苦的叫喊，刀子啪的一声弹到瓷砖上。你迅速反扭住对方的手臂，同时用力踹上膝盖窝把他压倒在地，借助自身体重把他固定住。男人像一只疯狂的动物咆哮挣扎，但他太虚弱了根本起不了什么作用。_ **

**_“我杀了你！”男人的眼神从未离开过芝诺斯，芝诺斯也看着他，好像这不是什么新鲜事。_ **

**_“那请吧。我倒愿意见识见识有没有人能打败保镖杀了我。”芝诺斯蹲下身，好整以暇地看着那个男人薄唇露出一丝讥笑，“恨着我，活下去直到你变强，野蛮人。”_ **

**_你见芝诺斯打了个响指，保安匆匆赶来低声道歉，实际上不是因为工作疏忽，而是在乞求让自己活命。直到他们给凶手铐上手铐，你仍是无法从芝诺斯身上移开视线，他看着那个人被带走，最后才回到你身边。“盯着人看是不礼貌的，我的野兽。”_ **

**_“你刚才为……什么这么说？”_ **

_**“世界上还会有比仇恨更有效的推动力吗。”芝诺斯回答完转身就走，“如果被人憎恨会给我带来挑战，那就尽管来吧。”** _

这是你第一次真正了解芝诺斯的性格，他不是纯粹以享乐为主的混蛋，他想被人憎恨，让那些恨他的人磨练自己再来杀他。

当然你的努力不会得到任何奖赏，因为你只是在完成工作，如果能有什么奖励的话那就是让芝诺斯在今天剩下的时间里看起来没以前那么混蛋了。这也使你好奇他个人到底做了什么；他甚至都不是公司代言人，瓦厉斯才是。要说被行刺，你觉得也该是总裁每隔一天就收到死亡预告才对。

你的确记得芝诺斯说过他父亲会得到黄金港最严密的保护。你有点想见见那些芝诺斯自己找寻到、却被父亲自私地夺走的卫兵。这位父亲夺走了唯一能给他孩子带来一些情感的东西……

你很高兴自己缺少瓦厉斯想要的杀戮本能，或者当他进入芝诺斯办公室时想要寻找的随便什么玩意儿。一个古铜色皮肤的男人跟在他身后，几乎和父子俩一样高而且还是个加雷安人。你懒懒躺在皮椅上，尽可能姿势粗野地坐起来，瓦厉斯从身边经过走向芝诺斯办公桌前时你也懒得多给点反应。

芝诺斯向父亲问好却也不抬眼看他一下，始终埋首于文件堆翻阅报告。

“我看你带着你的……保镖。自从上次以来有什么变化吗？”瓦厉斯金色的眼睛看向你，你必须咬紧嘴唇免得做出什么不妥当的表情。

“什么都没有，她恪尽职守。”芝诺斯近乎机械般地回答。他对待父亲的态度似乎挺客观、超然。

“很好，我来提醒你今晚出游时带着他们。你最近的人身安全让我很担心，我不想在有保镖护卫的场合下还让唯一的继承人执行遗嘱。”瓦厉斯毫不迟疑，显然已经习惯了儿子冷淡的态度。“记得有点礼貌芝诺斯，至少给你这么亲近的野蛮人树立一个榜样。”

你握紧拳头、指节啪啪响，双手交叉藏进手臂里。芝诺斯终于从文件堆里移开目光，瞥了你一眼轻笑，“霍尼，和我父亲在一起的那位是盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨，公司的副总裁。”

“幸会。”男人鞠了个躬，声音浑厚柔和，深色的头发梳得一丝不苟，穿着剪裁考究的西装，如同这栋楼里其他高层一样。他的眼神和瓦厉斯一样冷酷无情，尽管在你看来他似乎本身就是如此。

“幸会幸会。”实际上你已经精疲力尽了，不想浪费时间在这些三眼混蛋身上

瓦厉斯离开时，芝诺斯一个眼神把你固定在原地。你希望能把瓦厉斯盯到后背起火，烧穿那套昂贵的西装。

“我永远不会喜欢你父亲。”确定那个男人已经走远，你才大声喊出来。

“你要是喜欢了才会吓我一跳。”芝诺斯发自内心地笑出声，让你完全忘记了愤怒。

“他什么意思，夜游？”你又懒洋洋地横躺在椅子上，抱着手机继续上网。等芝诺斯干完所有的活通常就要几小时，他沉默了一会儿才回答。

“可以这么说，而且我将向你展示我的一个爱好，”他的声音里有种近乎施虐狂的倾向，让人不安。“你终于可以加入我的夜间冒险了，我的野兽。希望你有在怀念那条自己出身的街道。”


	10. 深陷其中

芝诺斯和阿尔伯特说话时你只看到了他的眼白，前者继续说你今晚不会回庄园，那双于你而言如同甜巧克力球般的黑眼珠才落在你身上。芝诺斯上车后，阿尔伯特关切的目光证实了你对今晚活动的怀疑。

夜市灯光照进昏暗的车厢，车内安安静静，但空气中还是有一丝不祥的预感。你还可以感受到阿尔伯特的紧张，他知道你要去哪里，要干什么。

你真的好想问，但芝诺斯往常对外的不苟言笑被一种隐隐的期待所取代，不知怎的自从阿尔伯特离开办公楼后，他还没有看过你一眼。你们越发接近工业区，城区逐渐在身后消失，你暗自紧握拳头。

今晚你将见到芝诺斯作为加尔乌斯家族继承人到底是个什么角色。

“没问题吗，我的野兽？”

你看向芝诺斯，对方也看着你。他似乎很期待，好像清楚你会如何反应。尽管正在走向未知世界，你依然努力表现出胸有成竹的样子。“有什么好问的？你又不是神神秘秘地把我接走。”你哼了一声，见芝诺斯笑弯了眼睛。

“那倒是真的……但我也渴望看到你能变得有多残忍，”芝诺斯压低嗓音，你感觉脸上的血液在流失，“你的职位在这没有太大变化，只是现在我的工作中更令人讨厌的部分将由你来处理。父亲不屑弄脏自己的手，他认为我也应该这样……”他叹了口气，听起来真的很失望，尽管你听着浑身不舒服。

“……令人讨厌？”你试图套话寻找些线索。

芝诺斯完全转过身来面对你，笑得满是恶意。“来吧，虽然你是只街头老鼠，还算有点小聪明。曾经为之奋斗过的那个流氓团体从来没让你展现过力量吗？”你一想到该说什么就开始慌了，立刻傻傻地摇头，芝诺斯冷笑。“我一点也不惊讶。这就是为什么他们那帮人像老鼠一样只能在地上爬，在阴影中奔走。”

你刚要发火，却发现自己已经被芝诺斯工于心计、冷漠的一面弄得心烦意乱。随意杀死自己的手下，许多员工都很害怕他。

他煽动别人的恨意，这样便可期待未来对方能刺杀自己。

“你一定要照我今晚说的做。我父亲想保持他的形象，而我最适合成为实现这一形象的人。你可以把自己看作是我意志的延伸，好好发泄一下你对我的挫败感和憎恨吧。”芝诺斯好像很享受你眼中的焦虑，“能解决吗？”

“当然。”你即刻回答，但是汗水顺着后背流下来，弄脏了你漂亮的衬衫。

“那我们走着瞧。”

时间在寂静中流逝，阿尔伯特把车开到一个废弃仓库外面，与破败的环境相比那辆昂贵的轿车显得格格不入。你身体僵硬，先下了车让芝诺斯出来，他的皮鞋踩得脚下碎石子嘎吱作响。他下车时手像往常那样搭上你的，你猛地一颤，又在芝诺斯看你时做出完美的扑克脸。芝诺斯拦住了正欲出发去仓库的你，盯着你的后方。

后备箱砰地打开，阿尔伯特取出一把刀。你睁大眼发现那正是你们相遇时他给你那把。对方又拿出一张弓，一起呈给芝诺斯。你也不说话，开始向藏身之处移动。

仓库外还停着几辆车，档次各不相同。有一些是没有标识的面包车，远方的薄雾似乎缓和了本已紧张的气氛。你在芝诺斯身边待命，身份原因你不可能躲在他身后，但也不知道该去哪里。再走近些便发现有些人在仓库外聊天喝酒抽烟、旁若无人地亲热。这场景和你在斧术师帮会里的没什么两样，你不知道这里属于哪个帮派，芝诺斯为何要来拜访。

闲言碎语逐渐平息，大家的目光落在加尔乌斯太子爷和他的同伴身上。到了门口发现那有一位相当高大的精灵族守卫着，见你们俩来眼睛眯成细缝，立刻紧张起来。

“她是谁？”精灵族盘问，声线低沉，血红的眼睛在昏暗灯光下微微反光。

“对你这样的人而言不重要。让开，野蛮人，我来谈生意。”芝诺斯淡淡回答。

警卫低吼一声，但知道自己无法与芝诺斯抗衡，只得低下头有节奏地敲打身后的金属门。没过多久门嘎吱嘎吱打开了，震耳欲聋的音乐迎面扑来。你跟着芝诺斯进门，最后看了一眼警卫在你们身后关上门。

内部装修比原来那个小帮派好多了，这伙人也许对芝诺斯更有利用价值，所以他才会来这里。尽管每天跟在人身边，你却对芝诺斯的帮派关系一无所知，也不知道他作为总裁的儿子都做些什么生意。奇怪的是音乐疯狂敲打你的鼓膜却没看见多少人在跳舞，许多人反而明目张胆搞黄色，情侣们在阴影处可不仅仅是在互摸，看得你面红耳赤，芝诺斯却连一点反应都没有。

芝诺斯一言不发径直走进仓库，目光扫视着四周好像在找什么人。你紧紧跟在他身边生怕走丢，装作是你在保护他的样子，而不是他保护你。你发现整个帮派都由精灵族构成，绝大部分肤色偏深，黑皮衬着眼睛更显明亮的精灵族立刻注意到你，情侣甚至停止调情注视着你俩四处走动，仿佛你们才是这里的主人。

他颇为不悦地叹了口气，随即走向距离最近的精灵族，纵使在以身材欣长著称的精灵族里芝诺斯也显得鹤立鸡群，“富尔克在哪？”

精灵男性怒视对方，似乎并不害怕他：“找老大干什么？”

“也没什么要紧的……”芝诺斯慢条斯理地回答，“只是来聊聊天。过去几个月里你们这小窝似乎精致了不少，有人托我来问问是谁给装修的。”每一个字似乎都在激怒精灵男性。

“你他妈耍我！”狂怒的男精仿佛一头野兽咆哮着，闪电般抽出刀。但你比男精更快，只是一击便打落了刀子，反扭着对方的手臂控制住他。你摁着对方跪在芝诺斯面前，紧紧抓住身后的胳膊，疼得男精哭叫出来。“你他妈是谁！”

“这位是我的新保镖，她很专业。”芝诺斯微微歪头笑着回答，“现在我大发慈悲，说富尔克在哪就不杀你。至少今天不会。”这发号施令的腔调听起来居然还能如此单纯无辜。

“我永远不会，”你用力扯了扯对方胳膊催促他快说，但这只是让他顿了顿话头，“别他妈想从我这听到一个字。”

“真的，我觉得没那么难。”芝诺斯叹气，翻了下白眼随即看向你，“打断它。”

你扬起眉毛，不确定他是不是在跟你说话。“打什么？”

“他的胳膊，弄断它。”芝诺斯凶狠地盯着你命令道。

“芝诺斯——”

“我说了，打断。”

你咬住嘴唇，闭着眼把男精的胳膊弄脱臼，他疼得嚎叫起来拼命挣扎，你却把他压得更紧。

“肯松嘴了吗野蛮人？”芝诺斯冷笑，俯视这个曾经目中无人的男人。你的心跟着音乐声疯狂乱跳，手臂随节拍一起颤抖。“你只要说他在哪就行，如果跳过中间环节直接告诉我我想要的信息就更好了”他托起男精的下巴掐着那张脸。“我相信你们老大一直在篡改我们的运输路线，你这样的手下不会碰巧就知道这件事对吗？”

芝诺斯手上放松力道，好歹让对方能说话。对方反而朝芝诺斯吐了口唾沫，你顿时吓得倒抽一口冷气，而芝诺斯连眼睛都不眨。“操你大爷！”男精咆哮着，胸部上下起伏。

芝诺斯松开手，咋咋舌头：“只是一个简单的请求而已……”下一秒拳头就打在精灵族的脸上，你肯定听到了骨裂的声音。男人跌倒在地，痛苦地捂着被打碎的下巴大叫。“你还不明白为什么我叫你们野蛮人，因为你们都无法执行最简单的命令，最基本的请求。”芝诺斯抽出腰间佩刀扔过来，你堪堪接住。

“一句话的事，说‘我不知道’本可以少吃点苦，但你现在被打掉了牙躺在地上，更别提那下巴了。别再考验我的耐心。”芝诺斯蹲下来揪住男人的头发把人扶起来，也不在乎对方脸痛得扭曲，“我不会重复第二遍。要是能开口就回答一个‘是’或‘不是’的问题：你们老大一直在干扰我们的货运吗？”

男精吐着血弄脏了他本就脏兮兮的衣服，喉咙里冒出痛苦的呻吟，脑袋却一动不动的。你见他缓缓举起沾满血的手冲芝诺斯比了个中指。芝诺斯看了眼，然后毫不客气地把他扔在地板上。

“杀了他。”

你站在那儿吓傻了，“芝诺斯，他——”

“进来前我跟你说了什么？”芝诺斯打断了你的话，目光冷硬得仿佛加雷马硬钢。你傻在原地，再次感受到了初次与他见面时的不祥氛围，气势远远被他压倒。“不准反驳我。”他跨过倒下的人，为你拔出刀顺便夺走刀鞘，“他对我们毫无用处。杀了他。”

你惊恐地盯着脚下的男人，浑身颤抖。

他明知道你不能。

他明知道你不能。

那他为什么……

他为什么要……

“狗娘养的！！”

你单手快速翻转刀柄握稳，同时转身抓住另一名持刀向你冲来的帮派成员。你用刀背挡住攻击，狠狠揍向他的下巴把人打晕。

还没等你再次面对芝诺斯，他就已经从你手中夺走刀捅穿了那个试图攻击的人。

鲜血溅在你的裤子和鞋子上，温热的血液甚至沁湿了腿。只是这么一会儿就发生了太多意外，使你大脑宕机无法处理现状。“你缺乏决心，真可惜。”芝诺斯低声道，转身一刀刺穿了面前那人的喉咙。“当权者绝不能示弱。”说着跨过尸体逼近你。

你自认为和他建立的朋友情谊已经在他眼中消失，芝诺斯的眼神仿佛寒冷彻骨的库尔扎斯。他过了好一会儿什么也没说，只是低头盯着你，你也沉默着瞪他，吓得说不出话。芝诺斯仿佛意识到了什么，眼神又恢复了往常的极致无趣，转向那些同样震惊的黑帮成员。“好了你们这些暗影之民，相信我不需要再用杀人表达观点了对吗？”说着搭上你的肩膀，把摇摇欲坠的你推向大门。“如果你们不想让我再亲自登门拜访，建议让老大尽快和我们联系。”他伸进口袋掏出一张光滑的黑色卡片扔在地上。“你们已经让我厌烦了，我要回家。”

他又用力推着你走向轿车。天地间所有声音仿佛都随你的思绪离你而去，芝诺斯牵着你回到车上，一只手仍紧紧抓着你的肩膀。阿尔伯特侍立在一侧，等你们走近时脸上挂满了担忧。

“大人。”

“我付你工资让你来发表意见还是开车的？”芝诺斯打断了他的话，表情比连杀两人时的要冷酷得多。阿尔伯特赶紧低头，退到一边，让芝诺斯把你推进车里。

阿尔伯特带你们回家，车子驶离工业园区这段时间仍不足以让你回过神来，你连安全带都系不上，身体完全僵硬似乎也不会在颠簸的路上晃动。

他不是普通人。

但凡是个人都不可能像芝诺斯那样冷酷无情。太残忍了。

这说不通。

**_“我们这些小混混只能被加尔乌斯家族压得抬不起头。别惊讶，他们就像电影里演的那样，是真正的黑帮。”_ **

你怎会忘记玛蒂菲斯的话，你怎会忘记你来这里的原因。

可是，为何失望之情压在你的心头，如此沉重。

你挠挠脸，却发现脸被芝诺斯杀死的人的血染红了。你睁大眼睛，疼痛似乎凿穿了头骨，泪水在眼窝中燃烧。

阿尔伯特把车子开回庄园，你吵着要马上下车。你需要做的就是马不停蹄赶回卧室，进门就脱掉脏衣服，可又等不及地扒掉西装外套扔地上。

你还没进门就被芝诺斯强行抓着胳膊压在墙上，甚至来不及反击就被他用体重压制，大腿挤进你的腿间，钳住双腕固定在墙上。“放开我！”你绝望地咆哮，试图与他的蛮力抗争但失败了。

“你的软弱会害死你。”芝诺斯怒火中烧，蓝眼睛眯成两条细缝，昏暗的走廊在他脸上投下变幻的阴影。

“我不软弱，但我也不是无情的混蛋，不会杀害无辜的人！”你迅速反击，再次反抗芝诺斯的禁锢却无济于事。

“无辜？”芝诺斯怒极反笑，笑声听得你脊背发凉。“那些人绝不无辜，我的野兽。他们是杀人犯、强奸犯、毒贩。你真有那么天真吗？”

“天真？有人这么可怕的混蛋存在谁还敢天真。”你怒斥他，也憎恨他看你的眼神。

仿佛他很同情你。

“‘可怕’可无法概括我犯下的暴行。”芝诺斯低声咕哝着贴近你的脸，但你一口咬过去迫使他后退，“我杀过人，也打残过人。我在神圣的法律下偷窃、说话、欺骗，以我父亲的名义。”他的暗笑回荡在你的脑海，“你还没见过我最恶劣的一面，亲爱的。”

你在怀中颤抖不已，躲避他着的视线，眼中泪水涌动。芝诺斯单手别住你的双腕，捏住下巴强迫你看他。泪水划过脸颊，你满心羞愧，从未如此痛恨过自己无法克制眼泪。

“太软弱了。别人看你这么哭心里会想什么？敢反抗、顶撞我的女人居然哭得像个小孩。”芝诺斯的声音听起来若有所思，拇指擦拭你的泪痕，你闭上眼睛不想看他，“可我感觉你在发抖，你现在害怕我了吗？你认为我是个怪物？”芝诺斯更用力地捏着你的脸，痛得你呜咽起来。“看着我。”他要求道，身体不可思议地紧挨着你，“回答我。”

你回应他的目光，仍抖得仿佛风中一片叶子，声音低弱。“我不知道自己在想什么。我不怕你，也不知道该期待什么。”你如实回答，泪水仍是顺着脸颊滑落。

但凡是个人都会觉得芝诺斯是怪物，是人渣。

所以为什么……

“你我为了同样的理由而战。”芝诺斯以他那虚伪的温柔托起你的脸，“人应该为快乐而活。生存、觅食、繁衍——”他屏住呼吸，微微蹭过你的身体，“幼兽们为此互相撕咬嚎叫。只有人类才有独特的智慧与清晰的头脑为了暴力而崇尚暴力。”低声私语仿佛魔咒回荡在你耳边，你无助地望着对方慢慢逼近你。“我们生在这个无情、无意义的世界里，燃烧着自己生命的蜡烛。”

他的话语与你的呼吸同步，拇指摩擦着你的下唇，芝诺斯飞快地瞟了你一眼。“你拥有如此强大、无与伦比的力量，却把它浪费在这样一种观念上：你居然认为那些弱小之人的命也是命。”他猛然拔高音量，“你早就失去了逃离牢笼的机会。看到了我们的阴暗面，父亲不会放任何知道内幕的人脱离他的掌控。”芝诺斯半掩双眸再次看向你，“我不会让你跑的。当你属于我的时候就不会了。”

你顿时别过了脸，无视拇指留在你嘴唇上的温热。“放我走吧。”你低声哀求不停地抽泣，他重新帮你擦掉眼泪，可只会越擦越多。“我不想杀人，不想让你——”你哽咽，沉默在你们之间蔓延。

芝诺斯仍在帮你擦眼泪，似乎在借此更深层次地研究你，你不禁怀疑他是否理解这个手势的重要性，或者他只是想让你停止哭泣，因为你在他眼里那么软弱。你欺骗自己足够强大，能够承担这项工作。

你清楚其中风险，熟知这次秘密任务的所有细节，每一处潜在的陷阱，每一处失败与挑战……

然而在加尔乌斯继承人的怀抱中，身上沾满杀戮的鲜血的芝诺斯为你擦干眼泪时，你感到前所未有的痛苦。


	11. 如蜜

“你们以为自己翅膀长硬了……”芝诺斯叹气表示失望透顶，下一秒把那个可怜的男人打翻在地。

你双手背在身后，拿着芝诺斯的刀，牢牢盯着他们。你想给自己戴上耳塞、眼罩之类的任何东西，至少可以不用面对这幅场景。

“没用的东西，自己挣不到钱所以来打我们的主意吗。干扰运输、抢劫卡车、倒卖我们的货，还有脸声称那些是你自己的。”芝诺斯自言自语，绕着抽搐的男人踱了一圈，“对不对，富尔克？”

精灵族雪白的头发沾满灰尘和脏污。他之前被芝诺斯强行打断腿，血肉模糊躺在地上。你几乎用完了所有意志力，才在听见骨头打成两段时没呕出胆汁。

“想分一杯羹大可以过来谈判，我们会安排妥当。而现在，贪婪蒙蔽了你的判断力，所以你只能在这被我打残。”芝诺斯刺耳地笑着，踩在富尔克脸上。“该怎么惩罚你呢？个人而言我很喜欢死亡，毕竟你死了才能确保这种事情不再发生。”

他使劲碾了碾脚底，男精发出更痛苦的哭喊，“我听闻已久的那场火灾发生在哪？听说你很强，但即使是我的保镖也能把你像树枝一样打成两截。”又踹了一脚对方的背脊继续嘲讽，“不说话？真是的，好无聊……”

芝诺斯满怀期待伸手，你退却一步，皱着眉交出刀。你轻轻将它递到芝诺斯手上，在他拔刀时触碰到了对方的手。“也许小弟们发现你暴毙了总会学到点教训。”芝诺斯若有所思地将刀鞘抛还给你。“我一定去给你的孩子们送花。”

**_孩子？？？_ **

“芝诺斯、等等！”

你匆忙用刀鞘挡住，得说的快点才行。“别杀他。”你压低声音，但尽可能使自己说话听起来果断点。

“你知道我必须这么做。”芝诺斯被你打断了颇为不悦。

“可是……他有孩子的对吧？父亲死了孩子们一定想报复你……想得长远点，假如他活着就能时刻在孩子们心里播下新鲜的仇恨种子。”这话说得你自己都恶心，但芝诺斯被勾起了兴趣。“把人半死不活地送回去，让大家知道他连被杀资格都没有；还会有比这更好的推动力吗？”

双臂在他的力量下颤抖，你仍得在他面前站稳了抵挡那股力量。芝诺斯闭眼沉思，随即一抹露出恶毒的假笑。“你真是我最宝贵的战利品，我的野兽。”压力突然消失了，你差点摔倒，芝诺斯搂住腰让你站好。

他回到富尔克面前蹲下，“看来你的虚假的神明认为我应该宽恕你。不过照她说的做对你最有利，去训练你的孩子，来刺杀我。我很有耐心，等得起。”在愉悦的笑声中站起身跨过富尔克，头也不回地离开现场。

你随后离去，不忍再看那个遍体鳞伤的人。

你们安静离开黑影之民的藏身之地，正如突击进去时那样。他花了一段时间才真正掌握富尔克的动向，对方很善于无声无息地隐藏自己，直到芝诺斯杀了足够多的人后才决定露面。他提出在富尔克办公室里处理事情，你以为是场平静的谈判，结果却命令你把人打死。

但至少不用杀人了。

芝诺斯似乎并没有从杀戮中获得真正的快乐；非要说点什么的话，那就是这场表演和其它琐事一样让他感到厌烦。甚至亲口跟你说这只是人们拒绝服从命令、妨碍他的结果。毕竟他要是真喜欢草菅人命，就很难找到愿意为他工作的人。但这并不能平息你纷乱的思绪，尤其自从你第一次外出之后。

**_“或许这方面我还可以训练你。”芝诺斯若有所思，呼吸全数喷洒在你的脸上。他热得就像个火炉，每一块肌肉都与你紧贴摩擦。“我清楚你内心深藏的野性，你想用尖牙狠狠咬住我的脖子，尽情吸干我生命的血液……。我要亲手把它激发出来。”他低声细语，擦去你最后的泪花。_ **

**_“你说你不知道该期待什么，也许是我的错。”他叹了口气，拂去你脸上的发丝，“我太想跟你打架了，竟忘了去处理别的事情……不过没关系，你终究还是会明白狩猎的本质。”_ **

随着时间推移，你逐渐对那些不得不去恐吓的可怜小帮派所遭受的痛苦免疫。有好几次几乎被逼到极限，但大脑已经学会自我保护，在你打断对方骨头时自动屏蔽对方的痛苦叫喊。你阴沉的表现并没有被芝诺斯忽视，他一开始看起来还很满意，后来却变得很不悦。不过毕竟你仍是他的保镖，依然被要求陪同他出行。

“你心烦意乱。”

芝诺斯挥拳攻击时你几乎不躲不闪，仅仅勉强躲过后续的打击。结果就是你短暂失去平衡，而他永远是个机会主义者，立刻像老鹰一样追击。你下盘被攻，摔在地上无法起身，紧接着他已经把你固定在原地，揪着你的衬衣，脸上没有任何胜利的喜悦。“我无法接受。”他发出嘘声，握紧拳头把你拽向他。

你避开视线，抿唇准备好接受他接下来的长篇大论。“反正你总会赶超我的。”你撒谎，似乎更惹他生气了，因为他也知道这是个谎言。

“我并不认为你比我强是丢脸的事情，但也不至于蠢到看不出你的心思完全不在战斗上。”芝诺斯愠怒，把你丢回地上。他将你禁锢在双臂之间俯身贴近，头发像帘子一样垂在周围。“你不舒服了？”

你说服自己他其实并不在乎，试着想出一个借口：“我很好，芝诺斯，只是在想些事情。”你有点生气，作出恼怒的表情，“能放开我吗？”

只不过芝诺斯握你的手腕握得更紧，“我就不。”

那你是真的火了。“你他妈明知道我推不开你的大屁股。加雷马铁塔！”

“这可能么？你完全有能力背摔我，却无法摆脱这种束缚？也许就是喜欢睡在我身下呢……”芝诺斯揶揄道，没注意到你脸唰的一下红了。

“你知道自己在做什么，压得我动都动不了！”你大叫着，试图控制自己的脾气。“谁会想要在你下面啊！？”你突然无法直视他的眼睛，结结巴巴说道。

“噢，那人多着呢，男人女人我都睡过。”他发出柔和愉悦的喉音，凑得更近了。你呼吸加快，对方的嘴唇几乎快贴到你的。“想成为下一个？”

“睡你妈个头睡！”你重新发力试图挣脱，又害怕距离缩小真的亲上去了而显得畏手畏脚。这天太热了，不该热的地方瞎几把热。而且你越是挣扎，下半身就越发兴奋。

“唉，真伤心。我不是你喜欢的类型吗？”他继续逗趣，头一歪就埋在你的颈窝深深吸气。“保证你欲仙欲死……。”悦耳男中音的声波在颈侧皮肤上跳动。

_**那你真的会吗？** _

“倘若你不是我的手下。”

芝诺斯说完便起身离开，从小冰箱中拿出一瓶水。你呆呆地瞧着天花板，好一会儿才从地上爬起来，“你、你说什么？”

“逗你玩确实有趣，但我得保持自己的底线。我可不会和自己的员工发生关系，媒体会扭曲篡改任何事实，使事情变得难以挽回。”芝诺斯扯松了马尾辫，甩你一个得逞的表情。“动作快。父亲赞助的一家医院今天开业，我们必须参加开业仪式。你的制服在房间里放着。我要花比平时更长的时间来准备，所以不要为我着急。”他干干脆脆走出健身房，留你一个人下半身从火热到凉透。

你等他走远，然后沮丧地大叫。

回去时心里骂了他一路；你在想自己怎么就这么蠢呢。他当然只是在耍你，当然不想要你了——

如果还抱有其它想法你就是大蠢货。

幸好你在失望发展成更糟糕的事情前强行放下这段乌龙，至少能使劲甩上门震得墙壁微微抖动已经不错了。你脱下衣服迅速打开淋浴器，站在水花下让冰冷的水浇熄欲火。

他都对你这样了还妄谈什么底线呢。很显然芝诺斯就是不想要你，这并非谎言。如果他真有自己的操守，就会端端正正叫你的名字，对你更好一点，而不是把你夹在他肌肉发达的大腿间唤醒你的欲望……

各种意义上来说他都是个混蛋。你从未有像那一刻那样恨过他，尤胜当初你被他发掘出来时、以及目睹他当着你面杀死无辜之人的时候。但愿你能像他对待你那样，让他感到恐惧。

匆匆穿上衣服，未及注意到那衣服的质量，也不去管面料的细微光泽和舒适度。你现在只需要压抑自身，把枪塞进枪套里。穿好衣服后便去客厅等待，坐在窗台上的老位置，管家和女仆从旁经过。

“你变了好多。”

猛然抬头对上阿尔伯特的视线，对方迟疑地笑了笑。他跟你打过招呼，看向身旁的空位，“建议有人陪吗？”

你皱眉，迅速环顾四周。“阿尔伯特，你知道芝诺斯……”

“我感觉，他的威胁与其说是实际威胁，倒不如说口头警告。我开车带他好几年了，你以为他愿意再培养个司机吗？”男人轻轻笑了笑，坐到你身边。

对方一席话让你平静下来，舒展了眉头。“你说我变了是什么意思。”你把头发别在耳后。

他思忖了一会儿才说：“老实说这份工作不适合你。”阿尔伯特表情严肃，忧心忡忡。自从开始在这工作以来，你从未见过如此真诚的关怀与担忧。“我本希望他不会把你拖去那种地方。就像我初次见面时说的……你不属于这里。你看起来仿佛什么都没有按计划进行。”

你们不常交流，即便有芝诺斯也时常在你们附近，但阿尔伯特居然这么懂你，这就让你很惊讶了。泪水蓄得眼眶发酸，你很快转身离开了，因为不能在他面前哭。

“没关系的。”阿尔伯特的声音很温柔，他递给你一块手帕，你感激地接过去擦擦眼睛。“我早就想问了，你为什么要来这里。你肯定知道自己要干什么对吧。”他似乎想伸手安慰你，却又不敢走太远。

你不由得苦笑这人是不是有读心术。“我也曾考虑过。但我想我在申请这份工作的时候，没有认真思考过最终目标。现在觉得自己好蠢。”你低声埋怨自己。“你也知道他说我天真，也许我真的是。”

“天真就不恰当了。”阿尔伯特撞了下你的肩膀，“我不认为会有人期望自己成为一名兼职杀手的保镖。当然也没想到自己会被录用……”他苦笑，英俊的脸庞眉头紧皱。“我要是早料到他最后会带你去那边，让你做那些事……我会警告你的，让你快跑，这样就不会是现在的局面了。”说着搔搔后脑勺绝望地叹气。“可接你回来那天看你的样子，我猜你或许压根不知道会有这回事……”

光是这些话就足以让你再哭一次了，你栽进他的怀抱喊他的名字。

“希望你能原谅我哈。”他露出歉意的微笑，冲你对拳，“我还算是你的朋友吗？”你瞅了一会儿，对方笑得很开心，晃了晃拳头。“来吧，别让我等着。”

几周来你第一次发自内心地笑了，握拳跟他碰了碰。“谢谢你！”

“说什么呢，朋友是拿来干什么的？”阿尔伯特摇摇头，站起身调整领带走向门口。你知道他肯定去车库取车了。接下来你会和瓦厉斯的保镖共乘一辆车，保护他和芝诺斯的座驾。你突然想到自己从未见过瓦厉斯的保镖，脑补起他们长什么样。他们是有多出色，以至于芝诺斯会憎恨父亲把他们从他身边夺走。

手指不自觉地弯曲，你想象着自己可能会遇到一个不同的对手。不是指芝诺斯很无趣；他惊人的适应力于你而言每天都是新的挑战。但即使是你也无法抑制那种兴奋，因为你知道身边还存在着其他有价值的潜在对手。

不得不说你越来越像那个混蛋了。

“你叫霍尼？”

抬头一看是位高个子加雷安女人，红色的头发整整齐齐梳成一个发髻，穿着和你一样的衣服，但不知怎的那双大长腿与衣装如此相配。“我是啊。”你回答道，伸出颤巍巍的手。

“我明白了。”对方厌恶地打量着你，你下意识皱眉。“我是瓦厉斯大人的首席保镖，莉维亚·萨斯·尤尼乌斯。你会和我同乘一辆车。”她甚至都懒得跟你握手。很明显，这群加雷安人一个比一个自大。

“好吧，出发了吗？”你问。

“是的，该‘出发’了。”女人阴阳怪气地复述，朝门口走去。“如果你在公司内部的通讯频道上就会知道这一点，不过我并不指望野蛮人懂得使用加雷马的先进科技。”

你盯着后脑勺紧跟着她，心想给她点颜色看看。“再叫我野蛮人，婊子。”只见莉维亚慢慢转向你。

“而且也不专业。说真的芝诺斯大人——”她还没来得及说完，芝诺斯就抓住了你的手腕。

“你在侮辱我的保镖吗莉维亚。”芝诺斯慢条斯理问道，而你在与他相处了几个月后已经学会察言观色，能够听出声音里些许恼火。

“绝对没有，大人。”莉维亚慌忙鞠躬。

“这是我的保镖第一次出席这种场合，希望你能以身作则引导她遵守正确的礼节行事，免得她自己和父亲难堪……那我也不必和父亲报告你的过失了不是吗？”尽管夏日暖阳高照，他的嗓音里还是充满了寒意，莉维亚尽力不使人看出来她在打颤。

“是的大人。”

“那好。立刻照你说的去做，确保她能有效完成工作。最好别惹她生气，下次我不在她身边就没法阻止她毁掉你了。”芝诺斯松开你的手臂转身离去，又回头添了一句。

虽然不是直接赞扬，可好歹后面也没指桑骂槐地损你。你的脸颊因为芝诺斯夸奖染上红霞，回头看看莉维亚她也脸红了，倒不是因为尴尬而是羞愧。

“来吧小姐……”女人咬牙切齿说着向车库走去，你跟在她后面暗自窃笑。

你快速过了一遍通讯贝的工作原理，还看了看关于新式通讯贝如何使用的进阶版教程。教程让你有一种奇怪的怀旧感；研究平面图、分析潜在危险、紧急行动说明，都让你想起在警署的时光。你很快就学会了使用通讯贝，而瓦厉斯的保镖也不觉得这有多稀奇。里塔提恩和莉维亚一组，这个人比芝诺斯还健壮，也比芝更胖。皮肤几乎和盖乌斯一样黑，他的形象同样令人印象深刻。莉维亚向他快速介绍了你的事情，让他别来惹你，尽管不会有什么可歧视你的地方，可是他们害怕芝诺斯。

以瓦厉斯的性格可没博爱到会去赞助医院，这肯定是为了提升他的公众形象。你记得他对外性格严肃、思想保守，却出人意料地深受公众爱戴。但从大局角度来看这都不重要了，而且典礼期间你很可能要一直听通讯贝调度。

上车时你看到那对父子坐进了他们的车，芝诺斯看起来了无兴趣，好像宁愿呆在别的地方。瓦厉斯一如既往紧锁眉头，你不禁怀疑他是否天生长这样，还是苦大仇深惯了。你耸耸肩，和莉维亚一起上车，准备前往新医院。

这栋建筑很好地体现了瓦厉斯的品味；外观上就可以看出建造时不惜一切人工代价。这里离市中心很远，有更多向外拓展的空间。广场上铺满了嫩绿的青草和用钱能买到的最可爱的鲜花。明媚阳光照耀着建筑群，为这次揭幕式营造了如花般的美景。

你们下车整理着装，记者们被绳子和保安拦在场外。瓦厉斯第一个下车，莉维亚已经就位了。他们走上红地毯时你屏住呼吸，扭过头免得被几十个闪光灯闪瞎眼睛。芝诺斯很快也走出来，他穿着一套西装别提有多帅。关上车门，你紧跟在他身后通过红毯，他甚至都懒得挥手拍照。

停车场上搭了个简易舞台，场上挤满气球和记者。你们到场后芝诺斯跟着父亲坐在前排，挑了个最末端的位置。你和里塔提恩站在一侧，不能被镜头拍到，但如果有突发状况也须要能及时赶到。在你看来这的安全措施非常严密，没什么地方可以藏人。所有记者和宾客都仔细检查过是否携带枪支或武器，活动进行得很顺利。

要是没有那么无聊就好了。

你不在镜头（以及那对父子）的视线范围内，所以趁着枯燥的演讲偷偷玩手游。里塔提恩瞪你你就瞪回去，谅他也不敢多嘴。你知道他和你一样无聊，至少你还能自娱自乐，但也仍密切关注着通讯贝里的对话。这总比对尽职地关注医生演讲或听盖乌斯吹瓦厉斯，夸夸其谈他有多慷慨要好得多。瓦厉斯上台讲话时人群欢呼起来，显得他好像很高瞻远瞩。

你希望自己完全消失在他的视线内，在他背后比中指。

到了剪彩环节，父子俩上台，你边假意鼓掌边转移到自己的位置。保镖们离得远远的，但仍保持着一段安全距离，以免影响瓦厉斯在新医院大厅里走动。他显然对自己的安全信心十足，都为了形象抛弃常识了。这混蛋很享受称为公众关注的焦点，他吹嘘这个设备有多先进，能拯救多少生命，接着从容回答每一个提问。那么问他什么时候闭嘴好让你回家会显得粗鲁吗。很遗憾你可不愿意冒这个风险。

大家上了好几层楼，你都忍不住叹了二十多次气，只能看着窗外风景混时间。这可真是美好的一天，应该在庄园的花园里度过，你却被困在这里被迫听土豪自吹自擂。欣赏树木摇曳、草长莺飞总比因为瓦厉斯喜欢他的声音而要听他高谈阔论有趣得多。即使是玻璃上陌生人的倒影也比——

还未来得及反应，充满了大厅的浓烟便灼伤喉咙、刺痛你的眼睛，使现场陷入恐慌。你大叫着芝诺斯，勉强试着睁开眼睛，但每次都仿佛在七狱燃烧。你听见纷乱的脚步声和人声，莉维亚和里塔提恩在记者惊慌失措的尖叫声中大声呼喊瓦厉斯。

但芝诺斯还没应你。

你又大喊好几声，在走廊里撞到一个又一个路人。整个医院都停电了，透过窗户的阳光成为唯一的光源。

骂骂咧咧地接通通讯贝，嘶着嗓子呼叫莉维亚和里塔提恩问是否发现他们或其中一人，同时试图从人们的咳嗽声中听出些什么。

对面沉默几分钟。“我谁也没看到。”里塔提恩低沉的嗓音传来，“肯定有人拿走通讯贝了，他们根本没回应我。”

你沿着最近的墙壁摸索移动，恐慌在身体里蔓延。“我们得离开这条走廊！”烟雾并没有减少，还撞到好几个人。你需要尽快离开浓烟，下一刻却突然被拉进一扇门，金属门砰的关上吓得你尖叫。

猛一睁眼发现那两人神色凝重，接着你连忙接过里塔提恩递来的手帕。“我们必须迅速采取行动。”莉维亚首先发话，把你拉向下楼的楼道。“里塔提恩你知道他们的位置吗？”

“他们正被转移到楼下。我怀疑是被押上了逃跑用的车。得动作快。”他边回答边操作平板电脑。“对方行动有些缓慢，瓦厉斯大人和芝诺斯大人长得高大不容易搬运，会拖慢他们的速度。”

你不得不佩服他们的应变能力和思维敏捷，从楼梯上跳下来。

“联系外围保安做好拦截准备，同时封锁大楼。通知警察，一旦我们逮捕了那些蠢货他们马上就会赶来。”莉维亚瞥了一眼屏幕，目光转向了你。“你。你跟我一起去拦截他们。不知道那伙人有多强大，但我们俩应该能在救援赶来前阻止他们，倘若你的实力不负芝诺斯大人的赞美。”楼梯间的红灯闪烁，远处传来金属门砰地关上的声音。

“医院已经成功封锁。”里塔提恩边说边移动那笨重的身体坐在楼梯上，“他们被关在里面了，你们现在可以去拦截。对方在二楼，必须在两位大人受伤害之前赶到。我会通过通讯贝实时更新。”他递给你们一人一张黑色哑光卡片，你认出来这和家里用的卡片很相似。“它可以给你们开门。小心点，莉维亚。”

莉维亚点点头，示意你跟着她再往下走几段楼梯。“听着菜鸟，”她仍坚持着自己的尊严，但又不愿趟你跟芝诺斯报告她又在辱骂你的风险，“我们不能做分头行动这种蠢事，除非有十足把握搞死他们。对方显然是有组织的，所以必须尽量减少一切伤害风险确认目标安全。你有枪吗？”你们停在一扇门前，你猛地点点头。“好，只能在绝对必要的时候才用，千万不能伤害瓦厉斯大人和少爷。跟我来。”她掏出门禁卡刷卡开门。

你们安静地像只老鼠偷偷潜入走廊，只有阳光照耀着你。可以看见场外人群恐慌，保安把记者们都赶出了大楼。你摇摇头转身专心跟着莉维亚穿过医院大厅。后者正查看手机获得最新情报，但你听见大厅里有人声，和对方知会过后顺着指示牌慢慢移动过去。

“蠢猪！”你听见有人在喊，声音在偌大的空间里回荡。你们迅速躲进接待区的一张桌子后面，探出头来。

金发的人族男性站在几个男人之间，他们都穿着红色的衣服。金发男人使劲甩了某个仆人一巴掌，把人扇得摔倒在地。“我们本应该抓到人就跑，你们这群菜鸡竟然连两个人都抬不起来！”

“那个儿子起码有200磅！”其中有人大声说道，却被金发男人一巴掌打到闭嘴。

“我管他有多重。我们在这该死的医院里潜伏了一夜，现在却被他们关起来了！能离开都算命大，更别提这还有两个活着的！”他咆哮着，接着深吸一口气，捏了捏自己的鼻子。“总之减少损失，趁早离开这里。”

“看那边。”莉维亚指着一排沙发小声说，瓦厉斯和芝诺斯昏迷不醒。“幸好，他们似乎暂时没受到伤害。”她跟你解释，“那个蛮族就是兰巴德，他非常危险，必须小心为上……”

“老大，为什么不只绑架一个？”一个手下提问，当兰巴德转过身来时又退缩了。

“哦，那你建议我们选哪一个呢？”男人态度“亲切和善”地反问。

“儿子？他父亲会赎他回来的对吧。”

沉默了片刻，你听见一声更响的耳光。“我花钱不是请你们来考虑这种问题的。”兰巴德叹着气走近昏迷在沙发上的两人。“但凡你们有脑子关注一下，哪怕只有两秒钟，都会发现爷俩没有半点亲情。那杂种根本不关心他独生子有什么好歹，小崽子也不在乎他爹。”

“那我们为什么要两者兼得？”提问的人被兰巴德狠狠踩了一脚，发出痛苦的呻吟。

“有人愿意花大价钱买瓦厉斯的人头挂在他墙上。至少他们都昏着，可以把人扔在这里，等风头平静了再试一次。没人会知道是我们干的。”兰巴德窃笑着，一拳打在芝诺斯脸上。“啊，感觉好极了。”

你本能地握紧拳头。

“走之前给他们点颜色看看。”兰巴德又给了芝诺斯一拳。“噢老天爷，这感觉真好！小狗崽子敢威胁我这么长时间……”接着甩瓦厉斯巴掌，大笑起来。“这药一定很厉害，他们动都不动！”

你正欲起身，莉维亚把你拽下来疯狂摇头。兰巴德继续辱骂父子俩时你只能咬牙切齿转过身去，心中腾起一股怒火。

“老大， 我们真的应该离开这里……”有个手下劝告，前者迅速踹了他膝盖一脚。

“你在教我做事？”兰巴德拖长了声音像唱歌一样问道，“虽然逗留的时间过长了……我正在重新考虑之前的想法。也许可以利用这个儿子。这只是交易的一半，不过有总比没有好。谁知道呢，没准他爹会改变主意希望宝贝儿子回来。那些白痴找到后门了吗？”

“是的老大，我们找到了一个隐藏的出口，联通到另一座大楼。”

“太好了，你们还不算废物到家。”兰巴德打了个响指，“老混蛋丢了，我们走。”

那伙人慢慢扛起芝诺斯那笨重的躯体，向另一个方向移动，你开始慌了，不假思索从桌子后跳出来，也不理会莉维亚叫你停下的命令。“你负责瓦厉斯！”你越过椅子和沙发追赶上去。

肾上腺素控制你行动，抛掉了所有理智和智谋。你踹门进去，提醒了他们还有人存在。“你他妈是谁！？”兰巴德大叫着迅速回到他同伙身边，命令他们拦下你，接着指挥搬运芝诺斯的人去另一个大厅。

五个人负责断后，堵着你嘻嘻哈哈。“迷路了吗美女？”其中一人开口嘲讽，在你走向他们时掰着指节啪啪响。

“别挡路。”你握紧拳头又松开，快速分析每一个对手。五对一还是太多了，而且走廊空间也很小。你很快明白这些不过街头混混，很容易打倒。

“觉得自己穿着这身小衣服就很能打了是吧？”一个人笑了，其余的也跟着笑起来，他掏出一把枪，“我不想你受伤小姐，乖乖过来。”

你高举双手向他们走去，紧盯着那把枪。“这是对你最后的警告，别挡我的路。”你恶狠狠地威胁道，终于站到枪手面前。

“没必要这样！倘若你悄悄动手，我们会和老板商量一下给你找个好机会。”莉维亚在通讯贝里劝阻。现在的距离你伸手可及，迅速解除对方的武装，把人打倒在地。其他人反应过来，纷纷慌乱地进攻。你集中注意力，绝不手下留情，确保五个人都被干掉。直到最后一人倒下，你跳过他们的身体冲过走廊，祈祷那拨人没有走太远。

“莉维亚？”你呼叫通讯贝里的人，心脏在胸腔中狂跳。你失去了他们的踪迹。“莉维亚！”你再次试图联络，原地疯狂打转。

“怎么了？！”莉维亚终于应答了，声音穿过通讯贝。

“他们想搬着芝诺斯从后门溜走，我在追赶他们。”你气喘吁吁跑出来，像个疯婆子一样在大厅转来转去，“告诉他们派增援——”话未说完你突然就被打中了脸，倒在地上捂着血淋淋的鼻子。

“好，好。看来加尔乌斯的走狗也会像普通人一样崩溃是吧。”兰巴德咯咯笑着，踩着精致的皮鞋走进你的视线。“你叫什么名字，我好像没见过你。”他狠狠踢着你的腰，没想到竟然能踢得这么重。

你深呼吸，胳膊肘撑起身体，杀人的目光盯着那个人男。“我叫霍尼（Honey）。”你吐了口唾沫，手在脸上擦来擦去，把血抹在脸颊上。

“那你像你的名字一样甜美吗？”兰巴德无不嘲讽，又踹了你一脚，“我不明白为什么那个混蛋觉得他需要这么多保镖……”他拖着长音回到芝诺斯身边，咧嘴笑着转身面对你“但是你来都来了，只要告诉我几件事，我就不杀你。”

“你他妈做梦吧。”你撑着身体站起来，力量传输到四肢上。鼻子受伤引起的疼痛逐渐消失，只留轻微的阵痛，让你能集中注意呼吸。

“老大。”其中一个手下提醒，但兰巴德不理不睬。

“我不可能怕一个女人！你们两个干掉她！”他咆哮道。

两个抱着芝诺斯双腿的人交换眼神，选择服从命令。第一个人挥着拳头冲向你，你轻而易举滑铲躲过，对准下巴挥出一记恰到好处的上勾拳，下一秒便听见他牙齿猛然碰撞的声音。对方痛得捂脸时你趁机对脸踢了一脚将他打翻。

你向兰巴德招招手，从对方眼中的恐惧获得快乐。

第二个男人扑来，他比前一个聪明点懂得双拳护胸保护自己的空门。你很容易就寻到一个破绽，半空中抓住拳头向后弯曲，感觉到他的骨头以一种离奇的方式裂开。紧接着当胸一拳把人揍翻，你用力踩在他的胸膛上，踩断了一根肋骨。

“什……你是什么人？！”兰巴德恐惧地大叫。他疯狂后退，拼命躲到最后几个手下身后。“没有人会那样行动！太不自然了你这个怪胎！”他推着最后两个同伙，让他们扔下芝诺斯，又把人推向你。“干掉她！”

那两人看起来和兰巴德一样害怕你，不知道该先自保还是听老板的命令。兰巴德拔出枪催促两人杀了你。不巧的是他们不会像之前的同伴那样一个个送死，他们同时逼近迫使你后退，你只能进行防御，并且远离出口。一个人想方设法出阴招绊倒你，另一个趁机从背后控制住你，把你的胳膊锁在一起。

“嘿，现在没那么强硬了吧。”兰巴德挥舞着手枪嘲笑你，“那你肯开金口了？”

“我说过你做梦去吧。”你狂叫着与身后的人搏斗，但第二个人踹了你一脚，让你喘不过气。疲劳感袭来，你的肌肉无法继续战斗了。

“对对，你之前是说过。”男人阴阳怪气地晃着脑袋，到芝诺斯身边跪下枪管对准了他的头，露出残忍的微笑。你霎时睁大了眼睛。“那现在呢？”

你咬住嘴唇低头看芝诺斯失去知觉的脸。“不关他的事。”恳求地望向兰巴德，可这样只会让他发笑，用力扯住芝诺斯的头发晃来晃去。

“他是你的谁，你又是他什么人。他知道你在求我饶他吗，我从没想有一天会有人求我别杀这狗娘养的。”兰巴德嘎嘎大笑，把芝诺斯扔到地上，“继续，求我吧。”

大脑持续运转，思索着最佳行动方案。他似乎不急着逃跑，反而更想看到你出于不利地位，所以即使这会伤害你的自尊心也要为自己争取一些时间。

“求你了……别杀他。”你祈求着，害怕的声音听起来颇为逼真。对方显然很享受，你忍不住怀疑他是不是有什么特殊癖好。

“这就是那个混蛋享受到的东西吗，我得说那可太棒了。”他转悠到你面前继续冷嘲热讽，“也许我应该带你一起走，带你走容易得多了，还能当个小筹码。”

你憋着一腔怒火慢慢点头，“只要保证他的安全，我什么都愿意做。”你继续求他，甚至放松几分挣扎的力道。男人对你的服从感到满意，手抓着你的脸，大拇指摩擦下唇，“真有牺牲精神……你可真是条好狗。”

“兰巴德！”

所有人闻言转身，见莉维亚从拐角处飞奔过来拔枪指着兰巴德。她眼神凶狠却没有直接开火，“扔掉你的武器！”莉维亚命令道，同时慢慢靠近你。兰巴德只是叹了口气，松开你的脸颊。

“可爱的美女一个接一个……想必你的同伴也在不远处。我应该跑了。”他边摇头边蹲下身子，把枪放到地上，随即缓缓松手，一切都在慢动作中发生。

**_倾听……_ **

你的心脏放佛卡在嗓子眼里怦怦直跳，相较于楼外的恐慌，大厅内一片寂静。

**_感受……_ **

身后的男人仍紧紧锁着你，看着他们老大慢慢把枪放到地上。你眼看兰巴德在最后一秒快速对准芝诺斯，但是莉维亚反应太快了。警报在脑海里拉响，肾上腺素再次狂飙。

**_思考……_ **

**_不愿意为他杀人、也不愿为他送死的人，于他而言毫无用处。_ **

**_“掌权者不能示弱。”_ **

**_“杀了他。”_ **

你大脑一片空白。

某股莫名的力量涌上身体，你从手下的控制中挣脱，精准地摸到兰巴德的脑袋，一手固定在下巴一手置于脑后。接着使劲一拧他的脖子，发出响亮的关节脱位声。然后迅速打脱臼了一个守卫的下巴，几拳头就把人撂翻。另一个人从背后抓住你，勒住你的脖子企图掐死。你抓着他的手臂弯下腰，将其背摔甩到地上，迅速拔枪瞄准，手指扣住扳机。

“别杀他们！”莉维亚大喊，你都能看见她睁大眼睛的眼白。“霍尼别开枪！”

听见她喊你名字你恍然回过神来，看看地板上的人已经吓哭了。手枪当的一声落地，吓得男人抖三抖。莉维亚慢慢靠近放下枪，看着东倒西歪的一堆人。

“新人……”声音很刺耳，夹杂着难以置信和震惊。

只是你听不见她说话了。

“里塔提恩，罪魁祸首已经被逮捕了。”莉维亚接通通讯贝，转身去查看芝诺斯的情况，“快叫救护车来，给芝诺斯大人……”她停顿一下，回头看了眼你僵硬的身体。

“——新人也要！”


	12. 谎言

你醒来时耳边尽是检测仪的滴滴声。

“你终于醒了，睡得可真久。”

是熟悉的声音。

你睁开眼并强迫自己坐起来，手指梳了梳头发。揉揉眼睛消除一点睡意，你发觉手臂插着留置针，连接在点滴上。瞥一眼时钟现在才过了中午，思考起自己睡了多久。上次醒着的时候记得是一直在……打架？

芝诺斯。

这名字清晰地像闪电击中你，你扭头望向之前听到的声音的方向。芝诺斯坐在一张超豪华躺椅上翻阅一本书。他也穿着病号服，吊着点滴，感受到了你的视线便于你目光相接，露出怪异而愉悦的微笑。“下午好啊。”

你只是无言盯着他，除了挂盐水他看起来还不错，尽管被兰巴德打得遍体鳞伤现在身上几乎没有淤青，不得不怀疑是否只有土豪才享受得起那治疗方法。

不过他没事。

感谢十二神，他没事。

“还神志不清呢？”芝诺斯问，轻轻合上书本放在一边。他起身走近病床，捏住你的下巴把脸转过来转过去。芝诺斯的触摸让你发觉自己脸上打了绷带的，以及身体其它部位也有。“我承认你已经睡过二十四小时了。这场灾难让你累垮了。”

你扁扁嘴唇躲开他的手，脸埋在膝盖上。想开口说话却喉咙发干，四处找着水。芝诺斯叹气，按下呼叫按钮招来一名护士。“别这样我的野兽，你表现得好像从没进过医疗机构一样。”

出于怨恨，你现在拒绝同他说话。护士几秒钟内赶到门口，询问是否有情况，芝诺斯命令她出去打水，于是对方瞬间消失。你在芝诺斯转身时观察过他是否受伤，答案是他看起来几乎不需要住院，穿病号长袍只是为了炫耀。“看到你喜欢的东西了吗？”芝诺斯转过身来面对你，揶揄道。

注意到他的肌肉在宽松长袍下起伏，你脸唰地红了。“才怪。”你嘶哑着嗓子，喉咙还是干的，干脆不看他转而盯着窗帘，就这么静静坐着直到护士拿水回来。

护士回来问你还需要什么，你摇摇头，很有礼貌地从对方手里接过小水壶，人走后你给自己倒一杯，仰头一口气喝完才好多了，又惊觉自己竟然那么渴。

芝诺斯在你床边不知道哼着啥，你忍不住好奇心回头看向他。“你绷带呢？”

“扯掉了。”他耸耸肩回答，你困惑地歪头，芝诺斯继续说道，“据我所知，我只是在昏迷时被打了一下，只有轻微疼痛，没擦伤。你自己也看到了不是吗？”

你想起来互殴了那么久他真的从来没受过伤，不仅仅是单纯看起来壮，而且身体素质极好。“如果自我感觉那么好为什么还在输液？”你面无表情地问。

“装装样子。”男人走到窗前拉开帘子，你叫了一声不得不适应突如其来的阳光，接着坐起来看见外面停着几辆新闻车，记者们熙熙攘攘试图挤进医院，但被一堵安全墙拦住。“从昨晚开始我们的新闻就满天飞，我奉父亲之命需要赢得公众的同情。”芝诺斯拖着腔调棒读。

“虽然我很想回家，可有人告诉我你还需要再接受一天左右留院观察。我会一直陪着你直到你痊愈。”芝诺斯转身坐回椅子上，却没注意到你的脸颊有多红。“他们要确认毒气不会给你造成永久损伤，也不希望内出血……”男人说着说着嘴角露出狡黠的笑容，“听说你表现得别提有多出色了。”

你只觉脸色一白，身体僵硬，但芝诺斯没发现。“什么……他们怎么告诉你的？”你嗫嚅着。

“莉维亚只交代了些基本情况，我敢肯定她正在打完整报告，准备在我们说话这会儿交给警方。”芝诺斯斜靠椅背微笑地看着你，“她告诉我你如何救了我，我的野兽。”

“那不是我的工作吗？”你气不打一处来，芝诺斯眼中的骄傲让你厌恶。

“当然。但这是你表现出的 _ **野性**_ ，你为了保护我不择手段，”芝诺斯的笑容随之越发明显，“为了保护自己的战利品而 ** _杀人_** 。”

一切都太突然也太真实；手上依稀留有兰巴德脑袋的触感，颈骨在你手下断裂，盯着你的眼睛茫然空洞。

身后的机器发出狂乱的滴滴声，护士冲进病房直奔你而来。“女士，您没事吧？！”护士边问边扫视机器显示屏。

_**“躲哪去了？！我们知道你在这里！”** _

_**“我们只是想带你去个好地方……”** _

_**“为了我，你必须保证自己的安全，我的朋友。不能让他们知道你的力量……”** _

你的头很痛，而这些声音和画面……它们来自哪里？

“先生我们得请您离开，她需要安静。”

“病人的呼吸变慢了，快，上药让她睡着——”

你的眼皮很沉。

该休息了。

* * *

经历过那段“小插曲”你被勒令单独多留院观察几天，这让芝诺斯极为不悦。院方只能用谨慎起见的理由跟芝诺斯交代，以防你再次发作，他们也不确定是什么原因导致的。以及你被问及发生了什么事时只有装傻充愣，你知道如果告诉他们真相，芝诺斯就会威逼他们说出来，这可不是你能承受的。无意中听见医生跟芝诺斯扯谎说你出现药物副作用，芝诺斯不置可否地点头，似乎相信了。

你难得给自己放个假，几个月来第一次不用再和芝诺斯待在一起。当然这情况不算理想，但总好过没有。你好几次不禁想喊出雅修特拉和莉瑟的名字，可又想到你的一举一动免不了都被芝诺斯，或者更糟糕点，被瓦厉斯密切监视着，就只有祈祷朋友一切安好，不必为你担心。你甚至已经能听到雅修特拉在耳边喋喋不休，以及莉瑟让你精神振奋的声音了……

“好了，别摆出那副表情了行不行？”

你从幻想中惊醒，望向门口发现阿尔伯特在那儿，手里拿着一束写有“早日康复”的气球。他有点羞赧地笑笑，进来时关上了门。来人穿着牛仔裤和T恤，你意识到这也是第一次看到他不穿工作服的样子。

“你怎么……？”

“我撒了个谎。告诉他们要看望病危的奶奶。”阿尔伯特把气球栓到床头柜上，拖来一把椅子坐在你床边。轻松的气氛带动你也放松下来精神，嘴上也不禁挂着笑容。“如果有人进来，我就说你太可爱了所以必须过来和你聊聊。”你被他的话逗笑了。

“芝诺斯呢，他不知道吗？”你按下按钮，调整床板坐直了。

阿尔伯特靠在床边栏杆上摇摇头，“少爷回家后就没出过家门，好像还在为瓦厉斯大人扮演‘受伤的儿子’一角，”他翻了翻白眼讥笑道，“听说医院禁止他来看你时，我就知道现在正是探望你的好时机。”男人眉开眼笑的，棕色的眼睛闪闪发光。

真诚的关心让你很感动，你斟酌着用词，“谢谢你阿尔伯特，我真的很感激。”同时也心知只是这些话，对你的朋友而言并不算公平。

阿尔伯特摇头，过来握住你的手。“这没什么，我更担心你。”话音一转，语气严肃起来，“看新闻就猜到开幕式上发生了什么。外面真的一团糟。”温暖的手握住你的手。“有帮匪徒想除掉瓦厉斯大人和芝诺斯大人的消息以及人尽皆知了，可没人知道里面发生过什么……”他说完警惕地看了你一眼。

“我是说，我想问的是……”他深吸一口气，把你的手抓得更紧了，“你没事吧？”

你知道他在问什么，却觉得难以回答。你很难在阿尔伯特面前隐藏；他似乎像你了解自己一样了解你。想说得越多，撒谎越多；比如你很好，没什么好担心的之类的话。但每当你过度思考，这种感觉就会显得过于真实且突然，心中悸动几乎无法正常思考。先前的画面又在你脑海里闪过。

男人紧紧抓住你的手，把你从精神牢笼里拉出来。“霍尼！”阿尔伯特厉声，直直看进你的眼睛里，“肯定出过事儿对吧，”他刹住话头，眉头紧皱，“我应该去做点什么好让你有机会逃跑。”

你赶忙摇头，“什么是都没有，我很好。”咧嘴一笑，回应他的拥抱。对方满脸怀疑（并有些懊悔），而你笨拙地转移了话题。“我们看电视吧。”说着就拿遥控器打开电视。

**_“女士们先生们，下午好。今天我们有一条突发新闻与大家分享，众所周知加尔乌斯企业首席执行官瓦厉斯，刚刚宣布正式竞选黄金港总理。”_ **

你立刻笑不出来了。

**_“加尔乌斯阁下最近在新投入的医院剪彩仪式中遭到袭击，此后一直在自己的庄园中休养，但当被问及为何在经历如此惨痛的事件后要宣布自己参选时，他这样回复公众：”_ **

屏幕切到个小小的新闻发布室，瓦厉斯表情庄重坐在一张大桌子前，面前杵着几个麦克风。他和往常一般眉头深锁，眼神看起来更严厉。几名记者嘁嘁喳喳地问问题，瓦厉斯默默抬起一只手让大家安静下来，接着指向一名记者点头。

**_“加尔乌斯阁下，您刚刚从差点被绑架的阴影中恢复，为什么不好好休养，而是准备在即将到来的选举中和飞燕同台竞选？”_ **

几台摄像机对准瓦厉斯，闪光灯闪得画面都在闪烁，但瓦厉斯连眼都不眨一下，看上如稳如泰山、镇定自若。

_**“经过这场磨难，公众已经知晓了我的健康状况。我被一群人袭击了，我只能假设有人想买我的命。幸运的是技术精湛的保镖团队最大幅地减轻了我受到的伤害。”** _

他停下来喝口水，除了机器运作的轻微嗡嗡声和闪光灯光效外，房间里一片寂静。

_**“我承认为这次竞选计划了很长时间，但只有在这件事之后，才决定认真对待它。歹徒不仅企图要我的命，还想伤害我儿子。”** _

记者们倒抽气，同时疯狂做着记录。

_**“鉴于这一丧心病狂的行为，我决定提前宣布参加选举。一旦完全康复，就会计划发布更多关于本人竞选的信息。希望各位在接下来几个月里能够理解，我在此作出感谢。”** _

瓦厉斯微微一鞠躬，镜头切回到导播，但你听不到他们的声音了。

瓦厉斯的目标是全球领头人。

黄金港最大的黑道头子，竞选国家领导人？

“我滴个天。”阿尔伯特叹息。

你自己也说不出什么好话。

医生直到你肋骨的瘀伤消了才准许出院，但要避免剧烈运动。当然现在看来是句屁话。

“亏得你脑子里一大堆解剖学知识，是不是看不得我有点好！？”你吼着，气得想往他身上砸你拿得到的最硬的东西。

芝诺斯挡在门口看起来也很生气，倘若不是真的想把你从床上拽起来，害得你又踢又叫的（事实上你确实这样做了）才姑且作罢，那就简直是天使。

“那可真是我不好啊，都忘了你被我打了一顿后是多么脆弱。”芝诺斯衣冠楚楚，双手抱臂。你发誓你已经出离愤怒了，但真的不想现在吵起来。

“我懂了，你又想挨一顿毒打不然皮痒，可你想让我保持最好的身体状况。但凡我不是全盛状态，你真的会坦然享受战胜我的感觉？”你冷笑着反驳，而芝诺斯微不可见地抿紧下唇。

“也罢，我让你休息。”芝诺斯终于肯松口，你心里放下一块大石头。“不过除非洗澡，否则不准下床，这样你就能尽快恢复健康。”你抄起闹钟扔向他，他连眼皮子都没眨一下。

没砸到。

“等你恢复到可以运动时再重新慢慢训练你，我不想再等了，但正如你所说，不能让你状态不佳的时候和我打。”芝诺斯傲慢地丢下一句话。你恨不得立时就能站起来掐住他脖子，免得痊愈后他再把你当菜鸡拉去训练。

“请出去……”你恼怒地叹气。

“尽情休养吧我的野兽，如果你胆敢走出房间，我立刻就能得知。”芝诺斯回头喊到，随即离开了。

你就是为了这个男人豁出命的。

不过归根结底还是好好休息到了，当然，准确说是在自己房间里当囚犯，但至少芝诺斯让你一个人呆着了。医生几乎每两小时就来查房（并确定你还在床上），三餐都在床边解决。你被人伺候得手足无措，整个人都懒散起来，你太想起来做点运动了又怕突然天降芝诺斯。阿尔伯特会跟你短信聊天，好让你白天过得不至于太无聊。

直到夜幕降临，房间里安静下来，那种恐惧才会袭遍全身。

**_“不正遂了你的意？”_ **

你瞪大了眼睛，害怕得抱头蜷缩。

**_“这么害怕干什么，你甚至可以杀我不眨眼……”_ **

兰巴德躺在地上，脑袋不自然地扭曲着。

仿佛有人折断了他的脖子。

**_“你现在是杀人犯啦。——不过谁知道呢、没准最后都不算数，毕竟劳班说你犯任何罪都不会留记录。你残害的那些人，打断他们的骨头，流干血液。法律也许会网开一面，但十二神会视而不见吗？”_ **

脑袋磕得砰砰响，你捂着耳朵希望可以听不见他说话，满脸痛苦。

_**“为什么这么做，为了不危及你的任务？”** _

你狠狠点头，但泪水顺着脸颊滑落。

_**“说谎。”** _

似乎有人掐住了兰巴德的喉咙，你吓得惊叫一声，谁知睁眼就看见芝诺斯当着你面一剑插进兰巴德的喉咙。男人的眼睛仿佛恶魔映出凶狠的红光，邪性的笑容瘆得人发慌。

_**“你是为了救我才杀他的。”** _

他像泥土一样踩过兰巴德的尸体步步逼近，面容笼罩在阴影中，你放下捂着耳朵的手试图躲避。

**_“我真为你感到骄傲，早就知道你会变得如我想象的那般凶恶残忍了。”_ **

这话听起来自豪且愉悦，但只会让你哭得更厉害，下一瞬你似乎撞到了一堵无形的墙壁退无可退。

_**“你也能给我同样的快乐吗？”** _

他轻甩手中剑，兰巴德凝固的血液在身后反射出微弱的光。芝诺斯终于跟你面对面，脸上挂着无情的笑容，你几乎要淹没在恐惧中。

_**“让我见识你的残忍，我的野兽。嚎叫吧。”** _

男人举起剑直指你的脖子。

_**“叫啊！！”** _

你大叫一声随即双手捂嘴，眼泪沾湿了双手，你哭个不停肺都在抽搐。醒来后又倒回床上，大脑无法处理所有信息，所以之后你进入了无梦的睡眠。

“你看起来糟透了……”

阿尔伯特目送你护送芝诺斯上车，眼里充满了担忧。你有气无力地笑笑希望安慰到他，但知道不会奏效。芝诺斯也没理你就进了车，你紧跟其后。

是真的感觉糟透了。

休息康复了两周，你完全恢复健康重新回到岗位，又做起了芝诺斯的保镖和健身搭档，尽可能保持与前阶段无二的表现。哪怕他注意到你的举止有变化也不会说什么，只要你能保证维持同等水平的身手就行。你不会嘲笑斗嘴了，只在别人跟你说话是才开口，严格遵守命令。

似乎只有林格萨斯和阿尔伯特注意到你的异变。前者极力用你最喜欢的菜色让你开心，甚至违背芝诺斯的命令给你烤饼干和蛋糕加餐。你曾想跟他和盘托出，但更希望他什么都不知道，当个加尔乌斯家的大厨就行。

到下班回家途中芝诺斯点出你的精神被击垮了，尽管他看来没什么变化，但你隐约嗅到一丝异常。

汽车停在庄园前，大部分房间都已熄灯，芝诺斯今天工作到很晚，多数员工已经回家。疲惫感仿佛渗入骨头，你着急想洗个热水澡再栽进床里呼呼大睡。

然而芝诺斯不会让你享受这种奢侈。

他下车，冰冷的眼睛锁定了你，你可能已经注意到了他的目光但没往心里去，只想带他穿过大门，这样一天就可以结束了。你拖着脚步鞋子咔哒咔哒响，没走多远就被芝诺斯挡住去路，高大的身材衬得你愈发渺小。

“你到底怎么了？”芝诺斯靠近时面容被蒙上部分阴影，你本能地后退一步保持猎物（你）和猎人（芝诺斯）的距离。

“你说什么？”话刚出口就被男人一声断喝打断，他挥拳打来，你接住拳头由于冲击倒退了一下。

随即推开拳头，拉大两人间的距离。“你他妈搞什么鬼芝诺斯！？”

“表现给我看。让我见识你对兰巴德展现的残忍。”他要求道，同时摆出战斗姿势。职业西装下鼓起发达的肌肉线条，你又后退了一步。

“别闹了，很晚了我想睡觉！”你干笑几声，但他的眼神百分百是动真格的。

芝诺斯也不多说什么便首先发难，全速挥出的一拳让精疲力竭的你勉强才跟上。你打量周围环境，尽量保持远距离。芝诺斯不会给你这样的机会，紧紧咬着那点空隙不放。你必须全神贯注，战斗本能催促着逃离，于是你拔腿就跑。

肾上腺素的作用下你百感交集，绕着庄园边打边跑。幸运的是没有铁门拦住去路，只有高大的灌木丛形成的天然过道通往后花园。你能听见芝诺斯在后面追的脚步声，绕过另一个灌木丛深入花园时，芝诺斯的大长腿轻松拉近了距离。

“为什么追我？！”

_**“别让她跑了！”** _

幻像袭来，你脑子里血管突突直跳；你死绷着脸踩过一排排鲜花和小绿植，逃命途中心里却也不由得跟园丁们道歉。

**_“她怎么做到的，那不就是个小丫头吗？”_ **

你呼吸一窒，只是犹豫了一秒钟而已就被芝诺斯紧紧抱住，两人因为惯性双双跌进院子中央华丽的喷泉里。你虚空乱抓、踢打、尖叫，呛到水后立刻闭紧嘴巴免得更一步被淹。芝诺斯抱住你不动，你更努力地挣扎，眼前冒出一道道黑线。

_**“她在那！”** _

头很痛，痛得要惨叫。

_**“待在这霍尼，自己要小心——”** _

有人在尖叫。是你吗？

**_“只有这丫头？可是是谁杀了这些人……”_ **

“霍尼！”

你被人拉出水面，猛地大口吸气，紧接着像个疯婆子一样挣扎却无法脱身。“放开我！我杀了你——”

“冷静点！”

芝诺斯突然把你扭过来背靠喷泉的大理石壁，你下半身仍浸在水里，下巴被一只强有力的手捏住，强迫你看着那双冰冷的蓝眼睛。

光是这双眼睛就足够唤回神智了。芝诺斯久久凝视着直到你重新回神，他把你的胳膊固定在身体两侧，腿压在你的腿上让你没法动弹。“你怎么了？”他在耳畔低语，打量着你的脸。你此刻有些想知道自己在他眼里是个什么形象，因为这是你第一次从芝诺斯眼里看到除冷漠、嗜血以外的东西。

你发誓你看到了类似担忧的情绪。

“是什么改变了你，我的野兽……”芝诺斯困惑不已，也不在乎昂贵的西装泡水报销，精心打理的头发粘在脸上，“你还隐瞒了什么秘密？”

眼泪和喷泉水混合成一团，你像条鱼似的干张着嘴想说话却说不出来。不知是因为不能说还是不知道该说什么。

你甚至都不了解自己。

芝诺斯抿唇、表情严肃。“先不管这个了。”男人手臂撑在你两侧直起身，宽阔的上半身护着你不被喷泉淋到，同时把你从水里拉出来。“也许……不是每个人都注定要杀人的。”

这几句说得轻巧，却像是思虑过后才开口的。你俩一定是一对冤家，芝诺斯的皮鞋泡过水，步履沉重走向庄园，每一步都咯吱咯吱的。你软绵绵地窝在他怀里，即使在他打开后门时也没有丝毫反抗。

“为了让你恢复到原本的状态，如果必须是我阻止你陷入深渊……那就由我来吧。”芝诺斯喃喃道，鞋子在走廊擦得锃亮的瓷砖上嘎吱作响。从你的角度可以看到他下巴轮廓刚毅的线条，阴影在他脸上变幻更吸引眼球，相较于……相较于……

他抱着你停下脚步，嘀咕着打开房门把你轻轻放下来，而不像你预计中那样扔地上。一切都显得那么不真实，你只是茫然地望着他。芝诺斯无言拨开粘在你脸上的头发，眼神温柔、声音也出奇地柔和。“休息吧我的野兽。”

最后他才起身离开你的房间，回到安静的走廊。

“你的保镖……那个叫霍尼的？她不舒服？”

芝诺斯看向声音来源。“父亲。”

瓦厉斯出现在离大厅稍远的地方，金眼睛在漆黑的走廊中依然目光锐利，哪怕是穿了睡衣身材较他人而言也相当魁梧。

当然，除了他儿子。

“警方终于允许我们全面查看这起事件的报告。”瓦厉斯声音平静，拿着一叠纸冲他轻轻挥动，“你看过了吗？”

芝诺斯没有被假象迷惑，嘴唇抿成一条细线，迎上父亲的目光，“你肯赏脸分享吗？”

“当然。”瓦厉斯笑着说，递过文件。芝诺斯从他手里夺过，快速浏览警方的报告。“我以为你告诉过我，你的小保镖不会杀人。”瓦厉斯说。

芝诺斯眉头拧成一个结，忍住不把它揉成一团。“我没骗你。好几次她都太软弱了不敢杀人，只肯听我的命令教训那些需要管教的人。”

“但她似乎能杀人，只要有正确的动机。”瓦厉斯若有所思，紧盯着文件。“莉维亚的报告事无巨细，你那个保镖的效率和无情都无人可敌。”

有种厌恶感从芝诺斯心里升腾而起，他早就知道父亲的语气是什么意思。“所以她是我的。”芝诺斯厉声说道，不禁把报告攥在手里。这般怒目而视换作任何一个普通男人都会望而却步，但瓦厉斯看着他就像父母看待自己孩子发脾气一样。

“你的就你的吧。”瓦厉斯宽慰地大笑，大步离开现场。“好好休息，我的孩子。”

芝诺斯站在原地，满腔怒火等着父亲上楼。眼前的墙看起来质量很好，可以一拳打过去，可他记得你在休息，希望你最好在他离开后不久就睡着了。他努力平静呼吸，抚平文件上留下的褶皱，又瞥了一眼已经干涸的墨水。芝诺斯悄悄上楼走向自己的办公室，打开电脑却懒得开灯。

他在荧屏的蓝色光芒中叹了口气，手指不耐烦地翘着膝盖等待页面加载完毕。

早该这么做。

芝诺斯责怪自己陷入如此境地；他的父亲又一次企图夺走他的东西。不论他的保镖受过什么精神创伤，他都不会放弃自己难得的、唯一的对手，当然也不会放弃挑战他的父亲。

他不会再放弃了。

芝诺斯怀疑你的来头不像说得那么简单；他又不傻，但也许是太急于接受你提出的挑战而忽略了所有潜在谎言的迹象。比如假如他不谨慎，父亲无疑会发现破绽的谎言。

凭借家族的权力和影响力，深入发掘一个人的背景不是难事，哪怕目标竭尽全力想做隐瞒。芝诺斯想获悉你向他隐瞒了什么，以及这么做的理由。

月光高悬，他越挖越深，每每找到蛛丝马迹就会被各种加密和掩盖所阻挠。断定你 _ **确实**_ 在隐瞒，但事实证明要在这么晚的时间里找出真相更麻烦。他必须休息，才不至于早上没精神。

等等。

就这。

点了几个链接，芝诺斯发现一条线索。他身体前倾，终于找到了要找的东西，眼睛先是眯起来，然后惊讶地睁大。你的真实姓名、住所、籍贯，但最突出的是：

_**警察。** _

你是个间谍。

芝诺斯沉默地坐了回去，不知该如何处理这些信息。最后的碎片终于归位。

你是警察，还很可能是被派遣潜入家族并扳倒他父亲的警察。

_**父亲啊。** _

芝诺斯握紧拳头，长叹一声。“正确”的做法是通知父亲，要是父亲的公司垮了他可就失去了唯一的娱乐手段，生活变得枯燥乏味，他将被诅咒困在这个空虚而短暂的世界里——

**_“遇见你之前，我从没见过谁能让我这么努力地工作。”你咧嘴笑着，汗珠在体育馆灯光下发亮。你又把他钉在地上，脚踩着胸口，得意地笑看着他。_ **

**_“是吗？”尽管再次被击败，芝诺斯仍是忍不住笑了。随后你挪开脚、向他招招手要拉他起来。_ **

**_“对，但我还是很讨厌大清早起床，只不过……你让一切都值得了。”芝诺斯把你脸颊上的红晕当成用力过猛。他在你的帮助下站起来，低头看你红光满面，似乎内心深处有一股暖流。_ **

芝诺斯不假思索按下删除键抹去所有信息。

他不知道是否会招惹警察注意，但明白假如父亲发现你是警察自己就完蛋了。他放任父亲太久了。

但不会再这样了。

* * *

你一觉醒来神清气爽，这段时间你是第一次整晚都睡得很香，完全没有做噩梦。阳光穿过窗户温暖了你的身体，这是几周以来你第一次觉得自己准备好迎接新的一天。

换上晨练的衣服来到走廊，员工们和往常一样忙碌。你饿得肚子咕咕响，就先从厨房拿了个水果，然后去健身房和芝诺斯锻炼。不想去考虑他昨晚的行为，这个留到下次再分析。今天至少该感谢他一下，所以你多给他拿了个苹果。

“您来得可真晚，使者。”

你挑眉，听见前厅有说话声。似乎是瓦厉斯……可他和哪个国家领导人打招呼呢？

“实际上，我一听说您和芝诺斯的事，就想着最好尽快来府上拜访。”

另一个男中音如同上等白兰地般醇厚。好奇心占上风，你溜到门厅想看看谁能拥有如此美妙的声音，悄悄贴近墙壁探出头来张望。

瓦厉斯站在前厅中央，穿着一套剪裁考究的西装，但吸引你注意力的不是他。

他面前的那个人比他矮得多，更接近阿尔伯特的身高。对方的银发修剪得干干净净，反射着太阳的柔和光线。他也穿西装，纯白色底子和金色镶边突出了他的苗条身材。

“您的关心使我们倍感荣幸，使者。”瓦厉斯微微鞠了一躬以示敬意，但他的声音有些紧张，这一点也逃不出你的注意。

“太客气了瓦厉斯阁下。我最多只需叨扰几天……”使者的红眼睛望向你的藏身之处，嘴角缓缓掠过一丝笑意。“来感谢您忠实的保镖。”


	13. 我的

御使大步向你走来，瓦厉斯抿紧了唇。对方步履平稳似乎只是在闲逛，那双红眼睛蛊惑了你让你只能看着他。

对方也明白这一点。

“我猜就是这位？”使者在一段距离外驻足，询问道。

“是的。”瓦厉斯跟上几步站在他身边，显然很不高兴。

那位使者似乎没注意到瓦厉斯恼怒的语气，而是跟你握手。“很高兴认识您……”

“我叫霍尼（Honey）。”你握着他的手，发现对方表面瘦削手劲却很大，正对你温柔微笑。

“名字真可爱。”这恭维听起来真情实感，你希望他看不见你脸上害臊的红晕。

你瞄了眼时钟对他说，“多谢夸奖，可惜我有别的事要忙。”说完轻轻挣了挣希望对方放开，使者紧握一下才终于松开，最后竟然托起手背行吻手礼。

“专业、可爱、勤奋，令郎可真是捡到宝了，对吗瓦厉斯阁下？”低垂眼眸的样子简直给你顺毛顺到点子上了。

“她确实是……”瓦厉斯的语气让你避开目光，因为你不喜欢那双眼睛里掠食性的光芒。

“好，那我不耽搁你了，你去忙吧。”

你抽回手尽量保持镇静，犹犹豫豫挤出一个微笑。“谢谢，失陪了……”

“鄙人艾里迪布斯。”御使笑得像只猫儿，“晚餐时再见。”那句话是声明而非询问，你飞快地看眼瓦厉斯。对方看上去和你同样惊讶，原先的表情只是短暂消失了一会儿。

“希望如此。”你声音里慢慢的疑惑，而且也不想再呆下去。你前往厨房，希望林格萨斯不会等急了。

“睡过头了？”大厨跟你打招呼，端来一盘早餐。

“早上好呀。”各种馋人的水果拼盘摆在眼前，还有煎蛋和吐司，你道了声谢就开动了。“没有，被个客人耽搁了。”

“啊，是御使吗？”厨师突然大叫，粗嘎的嗓音盖过锅铲碰撞和炒肉的嘶嘶声。“真是荣幸！他以前来过的，是最尊贵的客人。瓦厉斯大人让厨房为他准备加雷安风味的菜肴。”

你大吃一惊，“加雷安菜系，为什么？”

“你不知道吗，他是加雷马的领导人！”

“加雷马？但他没有天眼……”你疑惑。

“是啊，所以爬到这个地位就更引人注目了！”

你惊得勺子掉到地上，简直不敢相信自己竟然偶遇都能遇见国家领导，而且还是加雷马的。

这你忍不住就要问了，远离家乡的总裁和老家的领导人之间到底有什么关系。当然，身居高位的人互相来往也不稀奇，飞燕还和世界闻名的铸剑师豪雪是好朋友呢。回想下瓦厉斯和艾里迪布斯说话的态度，感觉他们关系一点也不好。

说到瓦厉斯……

你把盘子放进洗碗机就去了健身房，想着他令人不安的眼神。明明觉得自己出身低贱还特别关注，或者只是以防你在大公司里闯祸，也只有认为他良心发现、意识到你救了他后他会略示尊重才显得合理。

“你迟到了。”

你像往常那样放东西的时候头被敲了一下，看来芝诺斯已经完成了清晨的冥想。

“只是多睡了会儿。”你撒谎，开始做伸展运动。芝诺斯目不转睛，指指点点你的动作。

“有人拦住你了吗？”他眯起眼，你心虚地缩着脑袋，“谁。”

“是御使。”你嘀咕着不敢对视，假装被墙上挂着的东西吸引目光。“他只是跟我打个招呼，感谢我救你和你爹。”你如实交代，顺便进行坐位体前屈。

“就这些？”芝诺斯追问。你怀疑他是不是在你身上装了测谎仪。

“之后请我一起吃饭。”你飞快咕哝了一遍。

“请你？不是请我父亲吗？”他蹲下身把你拉起来，表情异常严肃似乎在疯狂算计着什么。

“对，我想是感谢我救了你和你爹。”下一秒芝诺斯紧紧抓住你，你差点吓得跳起来。

“是‘父亲’”。他边纠正边低头看你，你点头答应。芝诺斯这才站直身子，盯着虚空似乎看了会儿什么东西。“继续吧，我已经热完身了。”

你咬着嘴唇，看得出来他克制自己不左右踱步。表面一副漠不关心的样子，但你在他身边待了那么久肯定能看出来是真的有什么事困扰着他。如果他那种不可动摇的人都看起来很烦躁，也许你也会一样。“我该担心吗？”你大着胆子问，没准要被他骂一顿。

芝诺斯回神。“担心？当然不是。”他气急反笑，眉头皱得更紧。“万一发生什么事也无所谓，那是我的麻烦；不是你的。”

你站起来伸展手臂。“可我是你的保镖啊。所以如果是你的问题，那无疑也是我的。”你看着芝诺斯挑眉，然后不屑地笑了。

“也对，你是 _ **我的**_ ……”嗓音低沉柔和，有那么一会儿你差点忽略他在说什么。

“对，我是 ** _你的保镖_** 。”你纠正他，朝他吐了吐舌头，也不管自己看起来有多孩子气。

“我给你把舌头切了，除非你还想说话。”你慌忙收回舌头，睁大眼看着你老板。即便外面阳光正好，他的眼睛也蒙上一层暗淡，仿佛有无数感情涌动。他半眯着眼睛盯着你，某种紧张感似乎笼罩了整个房间，他慢慢走进你紧张感也越发明显。

芝诺斯来到你面前缓缓伸手，两根手指捻住一缕头发，这才看向你的眼睛。“极力否认也罢，你都是我的，只属于我一个人。不论有多恨，直到咽下最后一口气我才会放你走。”

你冷笑着想扯回头发，芝诺斯准许了。那番话假如不是芝诺斯那种反社会人格的人说出来，别提有多浪漫了。你不悦地怒视对方，“我不属于任何人，芝诺斯。”

男人笑了，弯下腰进一步侵入你的空间，你却没有因为怨恨而退缩。金色长发的发梢搔着你的皮肤，对方身上清凉的气息钻进鼻孔。“我说错了么，难道我不属于你？”

听到这句话你大脑突然宕机。芝诺斯笑得愉悦，凑得更近；你后退一步免得不小心亲到他，他却更近一步。“难道你不曾给过我梦寐以求的挑战？还会有谁能激起我的战意呢？”他这么问了，可你找不到答案。你差点被设备绊倒惊叫出声，芝诺斯及时拽过手臂把你拉回来。

“恨我的人太多了，我懒得数。但是你，我的野兽……”他低喃着，紧紧搂住你的腰整个人向你倾斜。“没人能像你这般挑战我，每一个清醒的时刻你都在我的脑海里，也是平淡无奇的一天中最精彩的部分。”你被他压在身体和墙之间，祈祷他别听到你心跳如擂鼓，在他压得更近时你涨红了脸。

“我不也属于你吗？你恨我入骨，从不畏惧死亡。别人会屈服，而你的力量却远高于我。”芝诺斯不停地称赞，嗓音低哑似乎在蛊惑你，“所以我才能容忍你所有的忤逆。我难道不是你的人吗，那你怎么看待我？”

你不知道该说些什么。

芝诺斯无疑认为你是他的财产，但他也认为他是属于你的财产，这使你更加无言以对了。

黄金港的富二代会认为自己屈于人下。

那个想让所有人都拜倒在他脚下的男人……

那个你会把他过肩摔扔到地上，像对待街上的流浪汉一样恶语相向的人。

“我不希望你是我的。”你轻声说，毫不畏惧迎上他的视线。

“你没得选择。”芝诺斯笑得残忍，“能不能活下来取决于我的保护。我不能容忍父亲再从我身边夺走一个保镖。”他低吼道，声音仿佛夏季的暴风雨即将来临。“你以为我不近人情……想想看要不是有我护着，你在父亲手下连一天都熬不过。”

你重重点头，听出来他话语里的真诚了。

芝诺斯离开时你情不自禁抬头望着他，心仍然怦怦直跳。聪明如他，迷恋你迷成这副模样还准许你如此对待他，那也肯定是个傻瓜了。等你最终揭发他父子俩罪行，他会觉得被背叛了吗？

你捂着嘴免得胆汁上涌，这心情矛盾极了，于是决定暂且不考虑它们。相反，应当专心于日常训练，为今天一天做好准备。

你尽量不去想会见御使的事情；尽管他看上去和蔼可亲。虽然不至于期待国家领导人之一的声音像神之泉水那样流淌，不过那双难以捉摸的红宝石色的眼睛视线落在你身上时，你感觉自己在他面前如此的……蒙昧。他身上有种说不清道不明的智慧，所以还是希望能在晚宴上获得更多线索吧。

随着时间推移，你越来越纠结晚宴的事情。有多少重要人物会同台——一个总裁，一个加雷马显贵，一个总裁的儿子。大家都受过高等教育，富有且高傲，仿佛只有你自己是乡下人。

需要换衣服吗，而且有那么重要吗？是不是真得穿裙子？

“看你表情就能看出来，你对今晚的事情想太多了。”

你愣愣地看向芝诺斯，他坐在桌前批阅一叠文件，脸上写满不耐烦却很专注。“你在想什么？”他叹气，同时钢笔在纸上潦草地写写画画。

你打横躺在椅子上摸鱼，顺着他的话说下去，但不详细说明自己的感受。“在想有多少重头人物参加晚宴。”

芝诺斯嘲讽的笑声响彻办公室。“怕难堪？”他开玩笑似的说，又在纸上画出几个记号。你不由得皱眉，望着天花板翻白眼，因为他轻易戳穿了你的心思。

“才没有，谁会为我这样的人感到尴尬？”你反驳，看着自己的倒影有一搭没一搭地踢着脚。“只是奇怪我是怎么到这儿来的；你还叫我‘街头老鼠’，现在我和总裁、外国领导人、总裁的儿子一同出席宴会，真是做梦也想不到……”你慢慢说着，发现芝诺斯不再写字了。“我不可能那么重要对吗？比如一个国家领导找我干什么，难道就为感谢我救他的几个公民而到海外来？除非……”

_**除非芝诺斯对他很重要。** _

这个想法让你犹豫了。虽然有些国家领导与一些成功的商人交好不是没听说过，但大多数领导人都极力避免过于抛头露面，免得被怀疑勾结某方势力。尽管瓦厉斯是黄金港最杰出的商业人士之一，但人们对他知之甚少：他与谁有接触，家人如何，甚至是本人的出身如何。

“我也不知道艾里迪布斯为什么来……”你听到芝诺斯小声说，又继续写写画画，不过速度慢了点。他眉头紧锁，全神贯注的模样似乎打算理清自己的处境。

“他不常来吗？”你耸耸肩问。

“不常来。实际上最后一次拜访是在父亲的大厦建成后，四年多前的事了。他不常看望父亲，也不清楚是出于避嫌还是个人原因。”他叹口气，整理好文件堆放在书桌一角。

“他跟你父亲……是朋友？”几乎不可能有人能跟瓦厉斯交朋友，但你出于工作不能忽视这种可能性。

“如果他们是朋友我才没兴趣知道那些事。”芝诺斯斜靠在高背转椅上，脸上不置可否。“相信你已经注意到了，我对父亲的私事几乎没有任何兴趣，只要不影响到我自己的生活，他做什么我都不在乎。”

你忍不住皱眉。芝诺斯成长过程中发生了什么，才会导致父子俩的巨大裂痕；红玉海海沟般的裂痕让你怀疑是否真的有弥补的方法。芝诺斯甚至不恨他爹，只有无尽的冷漠。你憋不住好奇，想更了解他一点，了解他的家庭，以及为什么会变成现在的模样。

你发誓没想过趁此挖掘线索，单纯是想知道而已。

“不论如何你都没什么好担心的，即便有也只是父亲想找个借口跟你谈谈。”他叹气，话里难掩愤怒。

你坐起来跟他面对面。“跟我谈？我认为——”

“你以为艾里迪布斯请你吃饭是为了什么？”芝诺斯打断你说话，狠狠瞪你一眼。

“为了感谢我救了你和你父亲——”

“我有没有说过要怎样才能不引起父亲的注意？”他又打断你的话头，握紧了拳头。

你意识到芝诺斯指代什么，霎时毛骨悚然。

“父亲不需要不愿意为他杀人、也不愿为他送死的人。”芝诺斯咬牙切齿，接下来的话把你脸上的血色都吓没了，“你为了救我们杀掉兰巴德，就是把自己暴露在他的眼皮底下。”

看起来如果你擅长某件事，就会陷入比现在更大的麻烦。

你企图宽慰自己，不会因为父子的死而丢掉工作；对于犯下的罪行而言，死是便宜他们了。你只是被迫除掉兰巴德，不然没有其它办法确保他们活着。

尽管一直如此暗示自己，噩梦依然折磨着你。

“我能指望你父亲收敛点吗？”你望着汽车后座的窗外风景，城市逐渐淹没在建筑群中。

芝诺斯蹙眉，“收敛？”

“他敢叫我野蛮人我就揍他。”你大叫，又在芝诺斯放声大笑时剜他一眼。

“听起来有趣，不过他会怎么做可说不好。我不知道他们关系如何，但见过他们经常在一起，所以估计父亲会……如你所愿吧。”芝诺斯笑得幸灾乐祸，“毕竟他要负责解答艾里迪布斯的疑问，艾里迪布斯肯定敏锐得多。”说到这轻蔑地哼了一声。

你嘴里啧啧啧地戳他的肩膀，“你也可以更敏感一点的。”你冷笑着，一字一句地说。芝诺斯突然反捏住你的手紧紧握着，你僵住了，抽也抽不开。

“真的吗？”他低声问，拇指在你手背上画着莫名的图案。尽管被那双冰冷如水晶的蓝眼睛凝视着，他的触摸就像火焰，每一个动作都会在你的皮肤上点燃火花。“我想你会发现我的某些部分比大多数人都更敏感。”

你臊红了脸，不知如何应对已经可以说是明示了的暗示，但很快恢复冷静。“我记得你说过不会把工作和娱乐混为一谈。”你抽回手，恨不得贴在自己那边的车门上。

“确实说过。”芝诺斯半垂目光笑了笑，“不过现在我打算重新考虑。”声音低沉厚重，如果再让他握着你的手你肯定会吃不消的。你咕哝着“富二代的嘴骗人的鬼”之类的话，便不再理会转而欣赏起车窗外的风景，尽量忽略心里升起的小小满足感。

车子停稳，你们二人下车，你似乎没注意到阿尔伯特担心的模样，只是抛给他个随和的微笑表示不要担心。你也许算是暴露在瓦厉斯的眼皮底下了，但给他工作还不如提前殉职。“我要换件漂亮衣服吗？”你为芝诺斯打开前门。你通常在一间单独的小饭厅吃饭，而芝诺斯和瓦厉斯则在主厅。

“我建议换件轻便……又得体的衣服。虽然不是正式晚宴，但就像你说的，你是艾里迪布斯的客人。”芝诺斯老实回答，登上螺旋阶梯时又停下脚步，“穿着端庄舒适就行。”

你点点头，回到自己的房间换掉制服冲个澡。不想深究芝诺斯说的“端庄”是几个意思，毕竟要跟一位显贵共进晚餐，衣服要换加尔乌斯家的，自己的衣服肯定行不通。

你挑了件印花上衣，可以增添少许女人味，黑色面料上印有粉色花朵，缎面衬衫要端庄也有端庄了。下身可以搭配一条考究的牛仔裤，既有休闲的味道又不至于花太多心思在搞搭配上。你打量梳妆台前的自己，想着要不要涂点睫毛膏或画眼线，但最终决定不涂了。一顿饭而已，又不用刻意讨好谁。

你离开浴室静下心来，这一天快结束了，整座大厦都变得安静。最后你换掉平底鞋，选择穿一双普通的高跟鞋，踩在干净的瓷砖地上还能凸显腿部线条。简单打理了下发型，也没时间弄得太花哨。新造型引起了某些执事注意，有时甚至还有些人对你吹口哨。大家都知道你一回到家就会匆匆换上T恤和短裤，狼吞虎咽解决掉晚餐最后躲进卧室一晚上都不出来。

所以现在这些目光让你浑身不自在。

你来到餐厅门口驻足，里边的人肯定知道你在外面了，高跟鞋走路咵咵响的。即便如此你仍是犹豫了一会儿，深吸气打开了大门。

所有目光都聚焦到你身上，你微微鞠躬。瓦厉斯坐在首座，艾里迪布斯坐左边，芝诺斯坐右边。照理应该坐在瓦厉斯对面，但你实在是不想坐。

“晚上好呀。”艾里迪布斯笑得温暖，声音仿佛一朵云飘来。“随便坐吧。”

你回以笑容，慎重考虑最后坐在芝诺斯身边，艾里迪布斯的对面。万一瓦厉斯惹毛你，芝诺斯在中间还能做个缓冲，以免危及根本任务。艾里迪布斯旁边也不行，你们又不熟。

面前摆了一堆刀叉勺，你心里哀叹有钱人吃个饭都花哨得要命，而且明显还是纯银做的。

“不要太拘礼了，”艾里迪布斯对你笑，“反正大多数礼仪都是徒有其表，瓦厉斯阁下一向爱炫富。”

你不知道这是不是挖给你的坑，刚想回答却被瓦厉斯抢先一步。“人们理应展示辛苦赚来的钱财。”这话说得傲慢极了，金色双眼还盯着你看。你差点绷不住表情。“以及你是在我家的餐厅里做东。”

“是的，是的，我很抱歉。”艾里迪布斯打个哈哈糊弄过去，气氛似乎紧张起来。

你瞄向芝诺斯求助，他却眼神茫然望向远处一副无所事事的样子。

“那好，让我这个做客人的先说几句吧。很遗憾今早没能多跟你聊聊，”艾里迪布斯边说边靠着椅子，“要是早知道你整天都得待在芝诺斯身边，我就该早点请你来的。瓦厉斯似乎没提醒过我。”

“呃，我很抱歉。”你紧张到讪笑，感觉自己像一窝狼里的羊。拳打脚踢打赢了是一回事，但语言交锋、勾心斗角，看谁更是演技派从来不是你擅长的东西。“我入职以来每天早上都得跟着芝诺斯训练。”

“芝诺斯？你们俩……很熟？”

你看向芝诺斯，他正巧也在看你。你感觉脸皮在对方的注视下发烫，尽管场上还有他爹和艾里迪布斯。“我想相处久了就变得更随意了吧。”你不敢直视对面的男人，说话也底气不足。

“懂了。难怪那么拼命救他们父子。”他说话的语气像是宣读声明，但又像自言自语。“情况我只听了一点点，介意跟我说说细节吗？”

“她不会说的。”

这是从你进餐厅以来芝诺斯第一次开口说话，冰冷的视线直指艾里迪布斯。对方看来并没有被警告的目光吓倒，不过和瓦厉斯不同的是，他看来只是被逗乐了。“嗯，怎么说？”

“管好你的嘴，芝诺斯。”瓦厉斯警告他，后者看向父亲的眼神变得狠厉，瓦厉斯当即训斥。你忍住钻桌子溜出去的冲动，但已经紧张到想吐了，很难相信自己在餐厅里才待了不到十分钟。

“好啦，随芝诺斯吧。毕竟她归芝诺斯管……”听得出来艾里迪布斯强调你是芝诺斯的人，但似乎还有未尽之意。你凝望着那双红宝石色的眼睛，都没注意到瓦厉斯眉心沟壑更深了。

“您不了解详情也正常，真那么好奇我相信父亲会私下告诉你细节的。”芝诺斯声音冷硬如铁，表面听上去没什么胁迫意味，但你从中听出了威胁。

“哈哈，我不是有意想越界的。”艾里迪布斯打了个圆场。你怀疑芝诺斯是否看穿了他的本质，但又被对方暂时安抚。“不过我还想问，你不会把她让给别人吧？”

“当然。”芝诺斯毫不犹豫地回答，“父亲的保镖足够多了；他一直催我也收一个，所以现在我也有了。”

“嗯嗯。”艾里迪布斯又喃喃自语，似乎在挖掘线索，不知道计划着什么。

你想着现在自己也许可以问他问题了。

“容我冒昧地问一句，您对我很好奇的样子，但不好意思，我对您的了解并不多呢。”

这句问得艾里迪布斯猝不及防，你发现他的眼里名为惊讶的情绪，然后是发自内心的尊敬。“我不算一个夸夸其谈的人，这位小姐呃……”

“我叫霍尼，您还记得吗？”你提醒道，也不喜欢别人叫你小姐。

“记得。虽然我因为职务限制不经常谈论自己，但会尽力回答你们提出的任何问题。”

你点点头组织语言。“在瓦厉斯大人家里遇到加雷马的显贵我很意外，你们是老朋友吗？”

艾里迪布斯沉闷的笑声仿佛威士忌一样悦耳且流畅。“要说有什么关系那就是老同事了。我们年轻时认识，那时刚刚踏入社会，之后一直有互相来往。芝诺斯出生和他母亲不幸去世的时候，我都在场。”

在你看来这是个非常圆滑的答案。“明白了，所以您才在他们遭遇生命危险后特地赶过来……”

对方刚想说话，林格萨斯突然打开门挤了进来。“晚上好！很荣幸再次接待您！”大厨珍珠白的牙齿在吊灯下微微反光。这样一来，晚餐正式开始了，问题也被搁置。

你再次证实了土豪吃得就是比你好，每样菜都是极品。这可不是稀粥，是浇了肉汁的鼹鼠肉糕。肉汁啊！芝诺斯不准你吃他规定以外的东西，所以细细品尝每一口食物时还得注意自己别吃得像饿三天的猪。你很想再要一次，但又不敢开口，因为恐怕他之后会念叨一大堆关于保持最佳身体状态的建议。可他自己每天晚上都这么吃又不作限制，太不公平了。

“我暂且失陪了。”芝诺斯拿餐巾擦过嘴，轻轻挪开椅子起身。你不舍地望了眼自己的盘子，还是有点饿，希望他走了你还能溜进厨房让大厨把剩菜留到以后吃。

“过来，霍尼。我们该去休息了。”

该死。

“看来我们必须要分开了。霍尼，感谢你的陪伴。”你的名字被艾里迪布斯念得如丝绸从唇边滑过，浑厚男中音字字敲打在你心上。你谨慎地看了眼芝诺斯，后者对他怒目相向，你心想还是赶紧溜了吧。

“也很高兴遇见您，我不常有这么好的朋友。祝您一路平安。”

“啊，是的。我还要再白银乡呆一段时间，已经有些日子没放松过了。希望以后有更多时间互相了解？”他用一个YES or NO的问题把你逼到死角，你默默祈祷能用“也许吧”糊弄过去并且不惹毛任何人。

“下次一定。你也知道当这些人的保镖很忙的。”你连忙起身跟上芝诺斯，尽量公式化地回答。

“说得也是，晚安。”艾里迪布斯远远向你举杯致敬。

“晚安。"你挥挥手，出门紧跟在芝诺斯身后。安静了一路，你几次状似无意地偷看芝诺斯。他被笼罩在走廊的阴影中，温柔的月光软化了硬朗的面部线条，尽管那双蓝水晶的眼睛让他看起来更类似野兽而不是人。“好吧，明天见……”你弱弱地说，朝他挥挥手准备离开。

“你想去哪？”芝诺斯反问，奇怪的是话音里似乎充满恨意。

“呃，没有，只是……”你突然想不起厨房以外的地点，“到花园里坐坐。”于是撒了个谎。

他才不信。“噢，想再去喷泉里泡澡吗？”芝诺斯奚落你，眼神依旧带有侵略性但不知怎的有些不同以往。他缓缓逼近，你却像原地扎根似的一动不动。

“怎么可能。”你依样奉还，“再说关你什么事？我从回家里就下班了。你自己也说我在下班时间做什么不关你的事。”你冲他低吼，芝诺斯看起来处在爆发边缘，随后仿佛无风的海面掀起巨浪。

“或许是这样吧……”芝诺斯低语，蓦地猛扑过来，你被撞到墙上，手腕也被他摁住。“你以为自己纯粹只是打工而已，但你比以往任何时候都更需要我来维系你的生存。”他声音低沉到让你心跳停拍，恐惧像闪电穿透你的身体。

**_他看穿了？_ **

芝诺斯凑得更近，叹了口气，头发垂到脸上。“我不知道父亲有什么计划，但敢肯定自从医院那件事后他会不惜一切代价把你挖过去。这是我第一次拒绝他拿走不属于他的东西。”他顿了顿，又贴近了些。你们胸贴胸，安静的走廊里胸口随呼吸一起一伏。

“不论会发生什么你都该有点 _ **危机感**_ ，我对父亲除了痛苦和冷漠外知之甚少，他会不惜代价得到他想要的。艾里迪布斯延期逗留也会引起他怀疑，相信这不需要我来告诉你。”芝诺斯的嘴唇贴得你太近了，说话时唇瓣震动随之传来，但又马上离开。你能清晰地闻到他身上的气味，麝香味、 _ **且狂野。**_

“那你说我要怎么办？”你注意到他的视线迅速落在你唇上，只是一眨眼又不见了。

芝诺斯无奈地笑起来。真不是你馋他美色，实在是他帅得有点离谱，从白皙的牙齿到丰润的嘴唇，冷若冰霜的蓝眼睛在发怒时仿佛蓝色的火焰，皮肤像瓷器一样在月光下洁白无瑕，那头金丝般的长发也熠熠生辉。

他松开你的手腕转而搂住腰臀。

“我以前没说过么。”手掌贴在臀肉上，暗示意味地收拢。

“你再说遍？”你试图在他目光中搜寻线索。任何迹象都行。

芝诺斯轻笑，把你拉得更近。

“做我的人。”


	14. 壁上之花

“早上好呀，霍尼。”自从艾里迪布斯得知你的日程安排后，每天早上都来找你聊天。你觉得很奇怪，毕竟你们来自两个不同的世界。他是政府官员，何况还是来自加雷马的高官。

加雷马正缓缓步入一个新时代，加入了民主国家的行列却仍保留皇帝。他们的皇帝失去了大部分权利，但仍对政府事务有极大的影响力。实际上艾里迪布斯是真正的统治者，却低调得难以想象。你都想象不到这么重要的人物每天都和你一起用早餐是什么感觉……

或者说这件事也促进了芝诺斯要横插一脚。

“早安，艾里迪布斯。”

芝诺斯总是紧跟其后，和艾里迪布斯同时出现。他穿着运动服面无表情俯视你俩，但一蓝一红两双眼睛对视时眉心总有一丝沟壑，暗示着芝诺斯很烦躁。

“早上好芝诺斯。”艾里迪布斯笑得带了些好奇，似乎知道一些你不知道的事情，而事实上只要他一开口你就会有这种感觉。因此你尽量表现得友好，他说什么都按照表面意思全盘接下。“又来跟我们一起吃早餐？”

芝诺斯懒得回答，只是踱进餐厅。你唉声叹气地跟随，而艾里迪布斯走在你身后。你坐在芝诺斯身边，因为如果敢坐艾里迪布斯旁边他就会大发雷霆。芝诺斯从不试图和别人攀谈，只是安静地坐在自己的座位上，直到有人为你服务，只有当艾里迪布斯提出他不喜欢的问题时，他才会发表评论。

“你准备好迎接今天的活动了吗？”艾里迪布斯问道，任由女仆为他倒咖啡。一杯奶精和两块方糖放在他面前，再配上一把精致的搅拌勺。

“要准备什么吗？”你反问，你已经习惯他的窥探了。但很快又明白，艾里迪布斯只会问问题却什么也不会回答。任何试图了解他最喜欢的颜色以外的东西的试问，都会被高明的话术或反问搪塞过去。

“唔，希望我们什么都不用准备吧。”他说着把两块方糖倒进杯子熟练地搅拌，你发誓他随手一搅就能画出一个完美的圆圈。

服务员为你端上一杯苹果汁。你靠在椅背上说：“有人通知我会有额外的安保措施。”芝诺斯冷笑，你随即皱眉，他敢不敢让你摄入点糖分？这会儿他又保持沉默了。“你也知道，我完全有能力保护好芝诺斯。瓦厉斯大人自己的保镖会在晚会上保护他，我相信一切都会好起来的。”

正如对方所说，那个事件就是一个慈善晚会，你瞥了眼与会人员名单，上面充满各种各样的名字：比如歌唱家其日娜，演员希尔迪布兰德。这儿不缺名人，即使再怎么装作不在意，只要有机会出场你就很兴奋了。你希望能身穿优雅的晚礼服，精心打理过发型和妆容，挽着英俊的男人甚至还可以是一位美丽的女士……

“霍尼。”

早餐摆在面前，你突然从白日梦里醒来，眨眨眼把诸多幻想抛之脑后。芝诺斯莫名其妙地看你一眼，你只是耸耸肩便把心思放在眼前的鸡蛋和水果上。“我想有额外的安保措施一切就没问题了，对那些名流而言被保镖护送可能有点尴尬，但好歹也是为他们的安全着想。”

“说得好。”艾里迪布斯边吃饭边完美回应。

“您会出席吗？”你把水果切成小块，有了艾里迪布斯的指导你在餐桌上有更多时间熟悉刀叉。他和芝诺斯很像，是一位非常有耐心的老师，也不会让人觉得是他屈尊附就了。

要么就是他隐藏得很好。

“参加活动？不，这次不行，作为一个政治人物我无权参加这样的活动，哪怕是慈善晚会。”艾里迪布斯拿餐巾擦擦嘴角。“这种事情对我而言早就失去吸引力了，出场也只是为了看看大家对当局的印象。”

你极为不淑女地哼了几声，有他在似乎都不需要你强行端着架子。“我去也不是穿着漂亮礼服、端着香槟酒杯的；我是去干活的，保卫工作才是职责。”

艾里迪布斯沉声笑了，又喝一口咖啡，“有像你这样一心一意的人，那芝诺斯也没什么好害怕的了，因为他身边有个敬业的保镖。”

你再次耸耸肩，“总得有人照顾他不是？”“显然他自己做不到”这句话差点脱口而出但你忍住了，因为艾里迪布斯还没见过你胖揍芝诺斯的样子。在一国领导面前表现出所谓的“日常行为”非常失礼，芝诺斯要求的也是私底下再对骂互殴。

说到私底下……

芝诺斯像尊佛像坐在那，坦然接受你的挑刺，唯一不同的是私下里有机会时他才毫不犹豫地讲下流话反讽。

“你能不能集中点注意力。”

“我有集中——”

你尖叫着被掀翻向后重重摔在地板上，即使反应够快，落地的痛苦也让你难以逃脱芝诺斯的追击。“开小差分心就怪不得我了，我的野兽。”芝诺斯的面容被头发半遮半掩，长发轻拂着你的脸颊，冰蓝色的眼睛挡住了天花板的顶灯，“我没想到你会这么容易心慌意乱。 ”

你直挺挺地躺在他身下，愤怒地抿着嘴唇。芝诺斯知道该如何制服你，用他那该死的大块头就行，直到肯放过你了自然会让你离开。你假笑几声，呼吸时胸部起伏正好顶住对方，又刚巧看见他眼睛向下瞟的瞬间。“你希望我慌乱。”现在轮到你低吼了，欲望慢慢升温。

芝诺斯垂首，温热的吐息划过你的面庞。你甚至不确定自己是否还有在呼吸，是否真的仍在他身下。“如果是呢？”

你坏笑地见牙不见眼，“我有个原则，不跟不喜欢的人上床。”

芝诺斯放声大笑，整个人都在颤动。你发誓察觉到他笑声渐停的时候欲望中夹杂着不安。“你会和我战斗到底对吗？”他若有似无地叹了口气，单手捏着你的下巴，拇指掠过下唇。“假如我接受你的挑战，怎么做才能赢得你的爱？”

你先是睁大眼睛再眯起来，笃定他只是口嗨调戏。“先从不做个该死的杀人犯开始。”你面无表情，而且腿快麻了。

“我不是杀人犯，只是执行者。”他试图解释，笑得一脸无甚所谓。

“对对对，你用杀人推行自己的意志。”

“那不一样。”芝诺斯摆摆手，仿佛嘲笑被他杀死的所有人就像天气变化一样简单。“我真的不喜欢杀人。还有呢，快告诉我还有什么？”

你无端地喉咙发紧，难以回应这一连串问题。“别他妈做梦了混蛋，我憎恨你，还有什么不明白的吗？”

芝诺斯喉咙深处发出一阵低沉笑声，每一声都触动着你的心。“只要我想要你，那就一定会拥有你。”

但凡你有只拳头能动，马上就会跟他的下巴来贴贴。

你目前一点力气都没有，不过这一击足够吓到他。趁着对方重心转移你把他推开，火速冲出房间。

以他的体型和身份别人可能不敢骂他是麻木不仁的混蛋，但并不意味着你不会伤神。他的自信与其说是性感和吸引力，不如说是激怒你，你不能指望那种人会有真正的感情。

永远不能。

你唉声叹气回到自己的房间，决定在慈善晚宴上好好享受一番。幸运的是芝诺斯还算识相，几个小时不见人影也许是去忙自己的工作了。

公司配备的手机响起铃声，抓过手机一看乐了，你喜欢接到他的来电。

“你好哇、阿尔伯特！”

阿尔伯特的笑声从听筒传来，“过得咋样？”

“一般般，每天都这样。”你拖着长音仰面躺床上，望着床顶棚无意识地蹬着腿。“在打发时间呢，晚上有慈善活动。你呢？”

对方嗤之以鼻。“我有得选吗？那种活动超级无聊，我在给手机和平板充电，得在外面的车里待上几个小时，甚至都不能进来吃免费零食。”

“没问题，我口袋里塞一点出去时给你。”你偷笑。

“煌黑鱼子酱闷袋里几个小时后太好吃了你信不信。”他半开玩笑，你们都笑了起来。

“话说，你刚接电话声音那么闷，出了什么事？”一如既往，在阿尔伯特面前你就无处可藏，撒谎也没意义，再说还能跟谁吐槽老板呢？

“也没啥，还不是芝诺斯那混蛋。”你叹气，翘着二郎腿。本来都冷静下来了，但想到他血压又开始升高。

“哇哦，又怎么了？”阿尔伯特的声音本身就是一种安慰了。

“他一直调戏我。几周前亲口说不跟员工搞恋情，也不会对我感兴趣，因为他坚守原则。但自从救了他他好像控制不住自己了！一点私人空间的概念都没有，还有胆口嗨我，然后说得好像我能引起他的注意跟积八辈子德似的！”你越说嗓门越大，对方在电话里连连嘘声让你轻点。

“听起来他真的惹你生气了……”阿尔伯特渐渐打住，显然不知道该给你什么建议。

“对不起。他一般惹不到我，但我也不知道……他说如果他想要，就能得到我，那特么……”

轮到对方在电话里叹气了。“看吧霍尼，你是个了不起的女人。任何男人能拥有你都是幸运的，你那么聪明能干暂时别理他了唉。他能困得住你一时，总不可能一世，你还有自己的生活要过。何不多走出去看看，他说能引起他的注意是你的福气，那就让他看看自己错过了什么吧？”

**_“极力否认也罢，你都是我的，只属于我一个人。不论有多恨，直到咽下最后一口气我才会放你走。”_ **

“对噢，”你茫茫然望着床顶，“谢谢你阿尔啵啵特，好有道理。”

“怎么给我起外号了？？”电话那头传来被逗乐的笑声。

对方一番鼓励确实让你在晚宴中心情好多了。夕阳西乡，你换上刚浆洗熨烫过得新西装，掐着时间来到莉维亚和里塔提恩所在的会议室。

自从绑架案发生后他们对你的关心有些超乎寻常，不只是出于同事情担心你的心理健康和生理健康，也怕一个说错话你精神崩溃了就误杀他们。

可明明也不是所有人都像他们这样。

你解释了一通，佩戴好通讯贝前往车库，芝诺斯在等阿尔伯特把车开到雨篷下。父子坐进豪华轿车，保安团队则坐进普通黑色轿车，戴上太阳镜为漫长的夜晚做准备。路程有些长，必须穿过市区才能到乐水园。那里通常是公共区域，今晚由于活动已经提前清场。停车时一大堆照相机和狗仔队拼命往前挤，你就忍不住哀叹。车子停在加尔乌斯家族的豪华轿车后面就算结束工作了，你刚跳下车车子就随即开走。

你真是庆幸戴了墨镜，不然非得被闪瞎眼不可。莉维亚先你一步为瓦厉斯打开车门，人群立即变得疯狂，随后出来的是芝诺斯。剪裁考究的燕尾服衬托得他身形挺拔，你悄悄跟在他身后走过红毯，吐出一声微不可闻的叹息。

池水倒映着挂在树上的霓虹灯，还有名流们身上珠宝的闪光。你已经见到不少知名人物了，比如正有几件待售作品的艺术家阿尔菲诺，环境保护家嘉恩·艾·神纳的白色礼服映衬出她年轻的面容。身边那么多名人，很难不做梦让自己也当个小网红，芝诺斯清了清嗓子，你迅速集中注意力回到手头的工作上。

“让我看几眼。”你埋怨地看了芝诺斯一眼。

“看，可以；看得眼睛都掉出来，不行。”他边奚落你边从附近的服务员手里拿走一杯香槟。“至少别让自己看起来像第一次见到太阳，哪怕你是个复明的瞎子。”

服务员走前你也拿了两杯酒一饮而尽，如果不是在公共场合你就会朝对方扔杯子了，而现在你轻轻地把它们放在附近的桌子上。“满意了吗？”你听见芝诺斯愉悦的声音。

“要是今晚还得对付你这混蛋，我能干掉一打。”你抱怨着回到对方身边，感谢墨镜不会让你情绪外露。

“既然讨厌我为什么还没走？”芝诺斯在人群中穿梭，准确而言是大多数人看见他向两侧自动让开道，哪怕他们正在深入交谈。

“那你爹会因为我跑了不开心吗？得了吧。”你哼了一声，只要能看看那些奢华的装饰就心满意足了，这儿就像个神奇的仙境让你情不自禁着迷。“我怀疑你想让我去拍你爹马屁来制造新闻。”

“你在套路我么？”芝诺斯半开玩笑地，狡黠的微笑差点让你心脏停跳一拍，“如果你一定要待在附近，我们不如玩个小游戏。”

所谓游戏当然包括与各式名流攀谈，并留下良好印象。芝诺斯是个出色的演员，施展魅力起来完全像变了个人。人们被他吸引，仿佛飞蛾扑火不知道危险就在眼前。被他注视的人纷纷脸颊微红，一些胆大的会悄悄塞自己的电话号码给他。你咬咬牙，芝诺斯来者不拒，对每一位女性都礼貌地亲吻手背、允许随意拥抱。对你就永远不会——

“霍尼，方便的话帮我们拿杯喝的。”他下令，你一接到命令就行动。你太想逃走了，真想忘掉必须跟他形影不离的职责。来到一张摆满丰盛食物的桌子前，只有拉开距离才会觉得轻松些。

“看来你需要的不只是香槟啊。”

高度警戒之下你回过头与一双蓝眼睛相对，正准备回嘴突然意识到不是那个人的蓝。它更接近一种冷色调的灰蓝，就像这个男人的银发。头发里露出一对尖耳朵，耳尖被熏染成玫瑰红，眉头紧皱，丰润的嘴唇抿成一条线。“看够了没？”

你惊醒过来连忙道歉并移开视线。陌生人不以为意地笑笑，正欲伸出来外套里的手，你在警觉地想去控制住那只手腕随即被男人另一只手截住。对方反应之快超出你的预料，而他只是挑起单边眉毛。“冷静点，只是帮你而已，我知道你是谁。”他拿出个朴素的银酒壶晃了晃，你听见里面的酒声。

他点点自己的手腕让你松开。“想来口吗？”

你仍然很警惕，但不像之前那么紧张了。“除非你告诉我你是谁。”

对方哼一声，拧开瓶盖先喝一大口又咂嘴。你闻着一股强烈的波旁威士忌气味。“同问。我叫埃斯蒂尼安。”他再次举起酒瓶子，“最后问你一次。”

你拿过酒壶打量打量，迅速喝了一口。波旁威士忌好喝极了，口感柔滑显然是上档次的酒。“我叫霍尼。”说着还给他酒瓶。

埃斯蒂尼安把瓶子藏回外套里，“你是加尔乌斯家太子爷的保镖吧？”

你咬着嘴唇，怀疑他是在挖掘信息还是真心闲聊。“噢，别这样，我在找话题呢。几个星期前到处都是你的新闻。”男人说。

你防御性地交叉双臂，“那你肯定知道我这算出差。”你面无表情，但他粗鲁地一拍让你失去平衡。

“我也是，你以为就你一个保镖被困在这里吗。”男人扬眉，“你一来我就注意到你了。我行动比较自由点，能看到我们老大就行。”

他这么一说，你也很容易就能在人群里找到芝诺斯，那可算是鹤立鸡群了。芝诺斯身边仍然群芳环绕，而且基本都很安全，不需要你过多关注。“上次出行老板差点被杀，所以我想看紧点，不好意思了。”

“接受道歉。”埃斯蒂尼安顽皮地笑了，英俊的五官帅得你心慌。“除了那场灾难，这是我第一次见到你，看来他真的把你看得很严。”

你拿了盘鱼料理边吃边想，得出个圆滑的答案。“跟他爹相比他低调得多了。还有你不会不知道莉维亚是谁吧？”

“那个碧池？呵，谁不知道。”埃斯蒂尼安冷哼，靠在桌子上，随性的举止让你顿生好感。“每次我试着跟她搭话她都凶得一批，反正我见惯了，加雷马混蛋都这样。”

你敢肯定跟他会很投缘的。

“没有人比你更会聊天了。”你夸赞他，他也笑起来，滑稽的样子逗乐了你。

“反正到回家前都没事干，不如找个有趣的人聊聊。”埃斯蒂尼安的蓝眼睛被欢乐的情绪点亮。芝诺斯依然在你视线范围之内，你就在桌子边不知何埃斯蒂尼安聊了多久。客人来了又走，艺术品也卖掉了，随着夜幕的降临，托盘慢慢地空了。埃斯蒂尼安分享了他年轻时的一些快乐的糗事，你不记得还能有谁像他那样逗你笑，想要他电话又不能那么明显。

“埃斯蒂尼安你在交朋友？”

一位年长（或者说其实很年轻？）的人向你们走来，同样穿着燕尾服，有着和埃斯蒂尼安一样的白发，只是个子矮小得多，额头上戴着一副护目镜，下巴的胡须精心修剪过。这人似曾相识，而且你以前也见过他的脸。

“不是你叫我应该学会社交的吗西德。”埃斯蒂尼安拖长声调，突然浑身冒刺儿。

“西德？”你看向那位体格健壮的男人，“就是西德·南·加隆德吗，加隆德炼铁厂的创始人。”你倒吸气，眼睛简直快冒出星星。

对方和善地笑了，“正是。请问尊姓大名？”

你害羞地把乱发别到耳后。“我叫霍尼，是芝诺斯的保镖。”

西德瞥了眼埃斯蒂尼安，眉毛微微扬起，后者简洁地点点头。“噢，原来如此。”他摸了会儿口袋随即来和你握手。你在握手时感觉被塞了张卡片，正有疑问只见西德眨眨眼，“我们和竞争对手之间的关系不是很友好。”

“真是友善啊，加隆德？”

你迅速松开西德的手转过身，发现瓦厉斯不知几时偷偷靠近了你们。他的头发整齐地梳在脑后，穿着和芝诺斯同样凸显身材的燕尾服。西德冲瓦厉斯无辜地笑笑，“当然啦加尔乌斯阁下，毕竟你这个竞争对手风头太劲了，因此我们还不能像朋友一样交谈。我只是见到你的员工居然不凶感觉有点新鲜。”

瓦厉斯皱眉，对西德拐弯抹角骂人非常不悦。“她当然比……我手下其他员工温顺。不过我也听说过她的凶暴。”瓦厉斯一手搭在你肩头，你拼命想躲开。“找我的保镖有什么事吗？”你发誓听见这话恶心到胆汁都给他吐出来了。

西德除了微笑还是微笑，“我没事。刚才看到她和我的保镖聊天，有点好奇就加入了。只知道她是个新人，刚互相介绍完你就来了。”瓦厉斯无情的金瞳看向埃斯蒂尼安，后者似乎想让他马上滚蛋。

“我知道了。也许你的保镖可以跟她多学学。”瓦厉斯说道。埃斯蒂尼安刚想开口被西德拦下来，只得忿忿地瞪了一眼瓦厉斯。

“听起来不错啊，你介意霍尼来我们这儿看看埃斯蒂尼安还欠缺什么吗？”西德提议，边死死拦着埃斯蒂尼安。

瓦厉斯视线在你和西德之间打转，便紧紧捏了下你的肩膀。“好主意，加隆德。既然她像你说的那么善良，也许可以成为我们双方达成更融洽的协议的开端。”瓦厉斯最后放开了你，而你也这才不用再摒住呼吸了。

“好，那我交换下双方的信息，日后再见了瓦厉斯阁下。”西德跟瓦厉斯告别，“还有你，Miss霍尼。”他伸手，埃斯蒂尼安随即奉上一张光滑的蓝色名片，西德在背面潦草地写下一串号码。“请收下这个，上面有埃斯蒂尼安的联系方式，这样你可以联系到他并安排之后的会面。”你接过名片微微鞠躬。“我们也差不多该离场了。二位，晚安。”

你目送他们离去，又仔细瞧了瞧名片。上面用优雅的字体印着埃斯蒂尼安·韦恩布劳的名字，以及他的联系方式，甚至还能嗅到好闻的古龙水味道。

“不要跟他们见面时掉以轻心。”瓦厉斯打断了你的思绪，低头俯视你的时候鄙夷之情比刚才要少得多了。他怎么看怎么让你不舒坦，你真想逃到别的地方。“我不知道加隆德有什么企图，你必须帮我调查清楚。”

你皱眉，双手抱臂以示反抗：“我是保镖，不是间谍。”

“我当然知道。然而这是加隆德第一次主动和我们建立关系，你只需要像往常一样行事就行了。去见见那个埃斯蒂尼安看会发生什么。”

正巧芝诺斯漫步而来，瓦厉斯冷笑。

“这是命令。”


	15. 交谊舞

瓦厉斯说完那些话不久，芝诺斯立即接上宣布让你回家赶紧休息。一路上咄咄逼人的目光就没离开过你，气氛一直都很紧张。刚到家他就命令你将之前发生的所有从实招来，想活下去就得一字不差地说出来。

你们吵到深夜，芝诺斯逼你交代实情你烦得要死，解释了一大通屁用没有，比对付他爹还费劲。你以为已经成功安抚到他了，会准许你上床休息，没想到第二天大早又来审讯你。

“我他妈已经告诉过你瓦厉斯说了什么！他当我是颗棋子，看我能不能从那保镖身上挖到秘密。你还不明白什么——”

“父亲的动机并不简单，不明白的是 ** _你_** ，白痴——”

你攫住对方的衣领，咆哮着把人拉近。“再叫一次试试，加雷马混蛋。”

“别真做出一副你是野蛮人的样子。”芝诺斯反而笑起来，敏捷地躲开你挥出的一拳。“我可没那么容易被打到。”所有玩世不恭的轻佻语气都在迫近你散发出威压时消失了，可你也一时血气冲昏了头没把它当回事。“不管你爱要不要，你都需要我的保护。”一股寒意涌上你的后背，你却毫不在意。“那为什么急着去给他办事？又为什么赶着去见那个可笑的家伙，他都不及我强大，更别说你了。”

你气得快要眼睛喷火。“别他妈放屁了。你亲口告诉我不要违背你父亲的命令。一个小小的间谍任务就让你怕成这样我现在就穿上衣柜里最紧身的裙子过去——”你大声嚷嚷，芝诺斯扯过你衬衫的前襟，眼神冷澈如冰，像极了之前处于杀人前兆时的神态，但从未如此针对过你。本能催促你逃跑，求生欲驱使你服软。

你当然不会那么做。

“我都忘了你能有多蠢，野蛮人。”芝诺斯的声音与他父亲的同样要人命，力度之大充分体现出了那庞大身躯中蕴含的力量与残忍，“有时候我自己都会担心是不是放纵你太久。”

你啧啧有声，抓紧他的手腕同时抬腿夹住手臂，他试图发力摆脱，可当他用另一只手来抓你的时候，指甲深深扎进那只握着的手腕迫使他松开手。继续用腿弯夹着他的手臂，你一发狠劲脱掉了衬衫。芝诺斯愤怒之下试图再次抓你，但你滑得像条鱼，小身板各种躲避他的抓捕。

你像只猫优雅地双脚着地，擒住他伸过来的手臂反制在背后，芝诺斯吃痛闷哼肩膀被压得险些脱臼。你学着他的样子在他耳边低语，“你从来都没想过要查我的底，傻逼。”

接着用力一推把人踹开，芝诺斯只好及时伸出双臂安全扑地，撑起身子免得自己和大地来个亲吻。你绕过他走向大门，他仍匍在原地不动。“我会听从你父亲的命令，哪怕痛苦也要照他说的做。但至少不会让他跟我过分接近，因为你都舍不得把自己的玩具分享出去两秒。”你回看了他一眼，不明白他为什么既不站起来也不来追你。他就跪在原地，长长的金发遮住了面容阻挡视线。

“运气好就是我谍报能力太烂，你爹看不上，把我送回你身边。这样我至少能有点时间出去真正 ** _做些什么_** 了。”

你再无话可说，头也不回大步走出健身房。走廊里仍有些安静，因为周末的早上会更安静一点。往常不需要每个周末的早晨都陪着芝诺斯，可以趁机放松肌肉，但今天实属情况有变。

你觉着自己还需要再清醒一下，便奔回房间冲进浴室，似乎这里比卧室更安全。芝诺斯可以好几次未经通知、未经邀请直闯你的房间，但从来没想过要进浴室。你可以随心装饰浴室，几支蜡烛排列在架子上，还有一瓶泡泡浴入浴剂。

虽然此刻洗个泡泡浴听起来美妙极了，但你没时间放松，要赶快换好行头才能赶上和瓦厉斯会面。目标是加隆德的庄园，表面是和他们的保镖交流，其实只是场间谍活动。

香波的香味足以让心情变好，你渐渐期待今天的出行。洗浴完毕换上制服，又带了套替换的装进另一个包包，最后再看一眼镜子里的自己，你对自己点点头便出了门。

幸运的是瓦厉斯的办公室在最底层，倒不必冒着撞见芝诺斯的风险。你从来没去过那，还是找仆人问路才找到的。

“进来。”

进门就是一阵凉爽的微风，和芝诺斯的办公室一样，瓦厉斯的也没有窗户，但也不是完全处于黑暗中。角落里华丽的灯具照亮了室内，灯光色调衬得整间办公室都异常温暖，坐在主位的男人却目光冰冷。

“坐下吧。”虽然只是个建议，但听起来更像是道命令。你安静如鸡，刚坐到椅子上它就仿佛有生命般的抱住你，把你拽进柔软的身体里，指尖下扶手的皮革质感令人感叹。

瓦厉斯批改着文件没理你，你仔细一瞅注意到他竟戴着副朴素的老花镜，与脸型很搭配，把他苍老的老倭瓜脸柔和得恰到好处。某种审美下还很英俊。长发在后颈处扎成一个低马尾辫，发梢处修剪整齐，一丝不乱。

“亏你还算有点礼貌。”瓦厉斯发话了，手指交叠、眼神毫无波澜，看得出来他儿子面容跟他有好几分相似。“我不指望你受过任何间谍训练，像平常那样活动就行了，不要给我的家名带来不必要的麻烦。”他拉开右手边一个抽屉，拿出个小黑盒子随后站起身，你本能地抗拒着想逃跑的感觉。

“这有条项链，会记录下你们所有的对话。它不会实时传送，而是保存在芯片里，你每次回来就交给我。”瓦厉斯边说边打开盒子，项链挂在他手指上小巧美丽。加雷安的标志由氧化处理的银链构成，整体呈现黑色，中间红色部分是精心切割的红宝石。你暗暗咋舌他为什么会花那么多钱做这个，但对于一个总裁而言这可能只是九牛一毛。

“恕我直言，你真的认为他们会当着我的面谈论机密吗？”你脱口而出。

“加隆德很愚蠢，但没那么蠢。”瓦厉斯被你都笑了，“但他的保镖和你一样天真，也足够强壮、经过训练也是个不错的肉盾所以加隆德把他从街上挖了过来。也许你可以把它当做一个谈资。”

“反正，过去跟他打一架，再表现得正常点。就这样？”你努力隐藏对他的厌恶。

“对你这种单纯的人来说是的。”他嘲笑道，绕到你身后。你想站起来却被一只坚定的手摁了回去。“我不希望你表现得‘正常’。我清楚芝诺斯管你管得有多紧，也许你把那个保镖当做志趣相投的朋友……”他的手在身后触碰到你的西装。“说不定就有意外发现呢？”

“说完了没有…！”你厉声推开他的手，但对方不知何时已经把项链给你戴上了。在皮肤上如此轻巧微凉，几乎感觉不到存在。

“你这么急着想出发就去吧，交通已经给你安排好了。这是我给你的一项重要任务，野蛮人。相信不需要给你解释失败的后果。”手指触摸脖子上裸露的皮肤，尽管手很温暖但你只觉得一股寒意。“现在正是证明你价值的机会。”

你立刻站起来厌恶地剜了他一眼，对方看上去就和他儿子一样愉悦犯，那表情仿佛有把刀子在你肚子里乱杀，别提有多恶心了。“我没什么要向你证明的，也不用向任何人。”你撂下最后一句便离开了。

“请便。”瓦厉斯冷笑，回到办公桌前坐下，他斜倚在真皮办公椅上，缓缓露出微笑。“我期待你的报告。”

你简洁地点头，起码留了点尊重便出门。进入走廊直到你走出认为足够安全的距离后，每走几步就把知道的脏话全骂了一遍，因为你不能直接真人快打。你深呼吸，摸摸脖子上的项链，皱眉感受它凉爽的触感。现在起自己说话也得小心，确保不会透露任何信息，毕竟你永远不知道它什么时候在录音。直觉告诉你那个叫埃斯蒂尼安的保镖一点也不傻，瓦厉斯只是瞧不起他，正如他对待除加雷安人以外的任何人种一样。

* * *

外面天气正好，出门就有一位拉拉菲尔族司机在遮阳篷下等你。坐进车关上门，你心里冒出一股兴奋感，这是你几个月来首次独自离开庄园。司机上车发动引擎，你眺望蓝天下的广阔土地，竟有些怀念以前车开时注视着你的那双冰冷眼睛。

去加隆德庄园的路程比你想象的要长，它在城市的另一头，更接近乡村地区。拥挤的住宅区和大房子渐渐离你而去，车子在这片土地上奔驰，那其中大多数都和加尔乌斯庄园一样俗气到家，你不禁怀疑是不是土豪的没什么品味。

“我们到了，女士。”司机通知你。这是你上车后他说的第一句话。眼前的庄园看来更像个现代化的家，既不像加雷马也没有黄金港风格。整体是正方体的盒形，尤其引人注目，一道大铁门把你拦在外面，旁边有个对讲器。

司机泊好车举着小胳膊按下按钮，传来尖锐的哔哔声。“这里是加隆德庄园。”一位女性接话。

“您好，我是瓦厉斯大人的司机，带他儿子的保镖来赴约。”司机回答。

除了沙沙声就是短暂的寂静。“好的，您可以进来了，请顺着车道前往正门。”说完门在嗡嗡声中打开，允许你们进入。你们按照指示进入庄园，眼前的豪华别墅近看更宏伟了，你开始妄想把埃斯蒂尼安打得落花流水西德会不会考虑雇佣你。

西德穿着简便在家门口迎接你，当然，比想象中更庄重些，只是兼顾了舒适的商务套装。车停稳，司机打开车门，你踩在砖块路面上享受着它在脚下的感觉。西德伸出手，你优雅地搭上他的手背，随即惊讶于他轻松将你从车里拉出来的手劲。

“现在不如以前那样经常在厂里了……但如果你经常搬运器械自然也能保持健康。”他咧嘴笑了，坚定地握了握你的手。“我得说，没有你的雇主插手，想必这时段更为愉快的经历。”

西德的微笑温暖而热情，你会情不自禁对他敞开心扉。“不能更同意了。但我老实说，有想过把你的保镖胖揍一顿，你会不会考虑雇佣我。”

对方放声大笑。“真有趣。我想我已经喜欢上你啦，霍尼。”随后彬彬有礼地扶着后背请你进门，迎面吹来舒适的空调风。

家里和外面同样美丽，你用敬畏的目光扫视了一圈，时刻紧跟在他后面。

“我家还合你的意吗？”西德放慢步伐好让你有时间四处欣赏。

“抱歉，我不是有意拖拖拉拉的。”你抱歉地笑笑，自己看起来一定像个乡下人、芝诺斯叫你穿上灰姑娘舞鞋享受奢侈的街头小子。

“太好了，我更希望有人能看到它，我就是为此而建的。我并不想念老家，但也不会偏向当地建筑审美，而是更喜欢艾欧泽亚的风格。”西德的解释让你对他家有了全新的看法。难怪你不认识的东西多了去了；而且艾欧泽亚这个名字比加雷马更陌生。名人们总是从世界这头飞到那头，而你一无所知……

**_祂守护着我们，亲爱的。守护整个艾欧泽亚，守护你的卧室还有你自己。_ **

**_祂？_ **

**_就是母水晶，亲爱的。_ **

“没事吧？”

你眨眨眼，视线重新聚焦到西德脸上，他满脸关切的看着你。你笑了笑、挠挠头，“抱歉，有点头晕。”

西德眼里明显闪过一丝怀疑，随即被别的情绪掩盖。“先坐下来吧。”他提议，而不是说出自己隐藏了什么。

“不不不，我很好，我保证。”你蹦跶几步让他放心，“只是之前和芝诺斯吵架有点累。”

他这才放心，继续为你带路。“你早知道来这里会跟他吵一架？”

“每天早上都。”你含糊其辞，希望他不会追问。想想你和芝诺斯之间的微妙关系本身就很累人，你也肯定不想去解释。

西德似乎秒懂了，扯开话题。“我懂，嗯。相信你这样有才华的人也清楚自己的极限，所以今天来挑战另一位强大的对手。”

“没错，加隆德先生。”

“如果我能直呼你的名字，那我也该表示同样的善意。你老板不在的时候叫我西德好啦。”他拐过条走廊，把你带到一座华丽的室内花园，尽管它很宏伟但从外面看不出来。“一般这个时候埃斯蒂尼安已经做完训练了，但我猜他可能为了准备今天的较量推迟训练。”

“我开始兴奋了，很久没遇到过芝诺斯之外的对手。”你尽量不与之视线接触，因为你在偷偷观察他的反应。

“恐怕他也会这么说。我运气好没惹上过什么麻烦，那他与其说是一个真正的保镖，倒不如说花瓶。”西德开着玩笑。

“花瓶是吗？”

你们俩转过身来，发现埃斯蒂尼安出现在身后，和初次见面一样脾气暴躁。他威胁似的瞪了眼假装无辜的西德。

“好啦，不生气不生气。毕竟只是表示你很漂亮不是吗。”西德揶揄道，埃斯蒂尼安眉头皱得更紧了。

果然他长得很帅，散乱的长发束成高马尾，露出脖子优雅的线条。不像芝诺斯喜欢穿贴身的运动衫，埃斯蒂尼安选择了宽松的背心、灰色运动裤，舒适又不妨碍活动。

_**如果再偷看一眼他两腿之间……** _

“你怎么出来了，还以为在热身呢。”西德继续带你去目的地。

“找点吃的。”他从口袋里掏出一些蜡纸包得严严实实的鱿鱼干。

“你还是老样子，我懂了。带了足够的东西和我们的客人分享吗？”打趣可怜的保镖显然让西德很开心。

“她饿了我就送她去餐厅。”精灵族蹙眉，嘟囔着。“你也甭说了，我自己可以把她带到健身房。”

“是是是好好好，我碍手碍脚了，我看得出来。”西德忍不住叹气，“很高兴能与你度过这段时光。还有如果他对你有什么不好的举动，别犹豫，把他灭了。”

埃斯蒂尼安呼吸一窒，涨红了脸，你捂着嘴憋住笑。还未及反应，西德就已经在迷宫般的家里拐个弯溜了。

霜白头发的男人恼怒地搔着头发。“别理他。”他气呼呼地，“他只是想惹我生气而已。”你发誓这是最后一次笑了，毕竟不能让他太难堪。

“那你今天有什么打算吗？”你跟着他穿过回廊，打开一扇门来到另一栋楼。这儿比主屋小得多，但仍有一户普通家庭的大小。

“没有。我觉得只要互殴，打到其中一方投降就行。”他沉声道，大长腿带着他轻松跨出去几米远。从后面看身材还相当不错，肩膀宽阔强壮，肱二头肌也很发达但并不显得笨重。腰围相当窄，大腿的肌肉与身体其他部位相似，很明显他有在均衡锻炼而不是单单在乎体重。

所以，但愿有机会能往他屁股上扔个硬币看会不会弹开吧……

你暗骂自己能不能少点妄想，别盯着人家发红的耳尖看了。对方明明一副直来直去的脾气，却显然对自己的外表很在意，比如头发乍看之下乱蓬蓬却有一种使用了昂贵洗发水才有的光泽。尽管他方才吃零食时已经出过一身汗，但擦身而过时你还是闻到了早上洗过澡的沐浴液香味。

“好吧，你喜欢挨揍那我还能逼逼啥呢。”对方闻言回头瞪了你一眼，你窃笑。

“咱们走着瞧。”

到达目的地你发现它实际上和普通房子差不多大，进入里面则更充满个人生活气息的基调。埃斯蒂尼安带你穿过一条小得多的走廊，尽头是几乎和芝诺斯的那个一般大的家庭健身房。

“冰箱里有水。”他懒懒地指了指柜台上的小冰箱，“你可以去那边洗手间换衣服。”

你砰的把运动包扔在地上，换掉古板的西装，心里也希望能不能只穿运动服上班。脱衬衫时碰到了贴肉的项链，微凉的金属被体温熨帖得变暖，使你几乎忘记了它的存在。你暗自提醒自己接下来得注意言行，便继续换衣服。

出了卫生间环顾健身房，布置和芝诺斯的类似，只不过墙上挂的不是武士刀和各种剑，而是——

“你还懂用长枪？”你被对面墙上武器的金属反光吸引，脱口而出。不由自主地奔到它们面前，刚伸手就被埃斯蒂尼安猛地逮住了。

“长枪，偃月刀，长矛，这些不是给你碰的。”埃斯蒂尼安目光严肃。

你嘿嘿一笑，出人意料地迅速挣脱，反过来抓住他的手臂把人甩到地板上用自己的体重压住他，大腿压着大腿。“那算了，反正我只会用剑。”

他也笑起来，突然把你掀翻压在自己身下。“一场不对等的战斗。不过我相信我们都擅长肉搏。”

“你会把所有客人都摁在地上吗？”你嗔怒地看了他一眼。

“只对那些狂妄自大需要教训的人才这样。”

你被激怒了，挣脱埃斯蒂尼安的束缚，腾出两人之间的空间。他弓步扎马，擎起双臂警惕地注视你，让你好胜心更盛。“怎么摆那副表情，怕你的大话说穿了？”埃斯蒂尼安嘲笑道，脚下缓慢腾挪。

“我教教你要怎么说话——”你猛扑过去，一条腿横扫向他的脸。埃斯蒂尼安反应很快，轻易躲开了第一次踢腿，所以你决定下一击加快速度。他没有闪避只是阻挡，你的腿亲密接触到了之前厚颜偷窥许久的结实肌肉。对方脸上闪过一丝惊讶，没想到你会这么敏捷。你得意地笑着，步步紧逼要打破他的防守。

“你太习惯主动出击了。”埃斯蒂尼安低吼，在下一次踢腿时抓住你的腿，你还未来得及撤力对抗就被他扛着腿拔高。男精的身高于你而言会失去平衡，你不得不把整个人重量挂在他身上，于是一瞬间，埃斯蒂尼安利落的过肩摔就把你甩到地板上。

有那么一刻，你茫然地盯着天花板，肾上腺素在血管里奔流还未来得及退去。

上一次感到惊讶是什么时候？

除了芝诺斯你再没有别人打过架，埃斯蒂尼安是几个月来你唯一的对手。

你已经落后了。

你变弱了。

_**而现在寻到一个新的挑战。** _

你咯咯笑了一会儿，久违的情感从内心深处涌现。埃斯蒂尼安投来关切的目光，深刻怀疑自己是不是把你打懵了。

“对对、钢管舞男孩……我好久没这种新奇的感受了。”

“钢管舞男孩？！”埃斯蒂尼安生气地反问，看着你鲤鱼打挺站了起来。

你掸去身上的灰，活动活动肩膀和拳头，再次直视他的眼睛。对方倒抽一口气，因为你的眼神完全变了。

“再来。”

获得了新的对手让你精神振奋，美妙的感觉难以言表以至于脸上都止不住微笑。一个小时内你就熟练掌握了埃斯蒂尼安的战斗风格，能够轻松应对他。某种程度上芝诺斯是对的，埃斯蒂尼安不是你的对手，但你也暴露了和芝诺斯单练时的弱点和盲点。芝诺斯经常用体型和速度击败对手，埃斯蒂尼安则凭借精瘦的身体进行躲避和迂回，能够在芝诺斯攻速慢的地方攻击到你。而芝诺斯攻向你的场合，他则按兵不动像条准备攻击的眼镜蛇。

“我就没见过你这样能在切磋里笑得出来的人。”男精边说边上前与你搏斗在一处，你挣脱了他的控制，但还未及反攻就被对方重新掌控局势。

“好敌手很难找啊。”你赞美他，边和他绕圈对峙边思考下一步行动。

埃斯蒂尼安重重哼了一声。“不用顾及我的感情。我是个男人，赢得起也输得起。”接着自信咧嘴笑，“不管怎么样赞美我都收下了。”

“不客气。”你横踢向对方，准备让他擒住你的腿再作后招。但他只是格挡住了，所以你补上另一脚，在他抓到你之前撤回腿。你借机矮身原地扫堂腿，看着他的表情从困惑到震惊，旋即起身猛地将人推飞出去，剩下的工作就交由地心引力完成。埃斯蒂尼安扑倒在地，你像头野兽一样扑向对方把人结结实实地钉在原地，拽住他的衬衫。“认不认输？”

他茫然抬头看了你一会儿，胸部因气息不稳而起伏，眼中的探究转变为含蓄的欣赏之意。“认输了。”

你满意地松开埃斯蒂尼安，“我感觉这次的收获不只是切磋而已，”你调匀呼吸，这才发现时间已经过了多久，“今天过得很愉快，但我不能再继续逗留了。”

你还未起身，埃斯蒂尼安双手抓住你的大腿揉捏着肌肉，你脸噌地红了，惊疑地看向身下厚脸皮的精灵男。

“我希望你不会反对把这当作家常便饭。”你甚至可以感受到他说话时胸腔的震动传递给你，小腹莫名升腾起一股热气，你不自觉地舔过嘴唇。

“对所有客人都这么开放？”你放松身体把重量压在他身上。

“只有那些打得过我的才行，”埃斯蒂尼安毫不掩饰眼中涌动的欲望。“但人数屈指可数。”他弯弯手指，你希望他能多来触摸自己裸露的皮肤。

“我懂了。”你喃喃自语，俯下身嘴唇与他的只有一线之隔，心跳加速，“不过……你要是敢硬我就揍你。”

埃斯蒂尼安欠揍地笑了，“有没有人告诉过你你话太多？”

你还未来得及反驳就被他猛地拉过去，几乎是狂热地吻住你。很久没人像这样吻你了，而他如此毫不掩饰地表达想要你的想法。你回吻对方舌尖试探性地舔着他的齿列，他愣了一秒钟但很快张开唇接纳了，唇舌激烈地交缠在一起，你们从内心深处发出一声呻吟。

你在接吻的间隙克制着不用臀部向下磨蹭对方，不然那可太羞耻了。还真没听说过初次见面就能玩得这么大的，不过话说回来你的需求也被压抑了太久……

“如果我常来你老板会不会觉得可疑？”你问。埃斯蒂尼安的吻顺着下颌渐渐滑落，你挺起身子向他贴去。

“不会。他已经料到你会经常来这里了。”他缓缓道，你睁大眼睛立即领悟了言外之意。

_**——我们早就知道瓦厉斯会派你来监视。** _

“你爱来几次就来几次。”他狠狠咬你一口吮吸着肌肤，又在你尖叫声转化为呻吟时留下印记。“再说如果你愿意给我一个机会……只要你想，我也可以让你经常来。”

“我从来没把你当成第一次见面就上床的对象。”你哽着喉咙回答，下半身忍不住去蹭，你在他怀里颤抖，指甲抠进了对方的胳膊。

“放心，我绅士得很，只是被一位有魅力的女性打败了心服口服。”埃斯蒂尼安半垂着眼，满足地喟叹。

现在你脸红的原因完全不同了。你在想，已经有多久没人对你这样明目张胆地示爱了，你的敌人怎么可能——

等等——

他是你的敌人吗？

不，瓦厉斯才是，你卧底在芝诺斯身边阻止瓦厉斯的阴谋——

芝诺斯——

他……

“我得走了。”

你从埃斯蒂尼安身上爬下来，心慌意乱逃离大楼，跌跌撞撞来到室外。太阳悬挂在当空，似乎让你羞愧得无处可藏。掏出工作电话叫来司机，幸好记住了西德带你走过的路才不至于迷失在他家。从大门疾跑一屁股坐进车里，司机以为你这么急着走是圆满完成了任务。

司机似乎有些慌张，但你解释一切都很好，又撒谎说半小时前就该回家了。于是司机几乎踩足了油门，你离开加隆德庄园回到加尔乌斯的豪宅，手指紧紧揪着胸前的项链。

* * *

“你回来得比我预计的晚。”进入瓦厉斯办公室时，他站在窗边微微蹙眉说道。对你把项链重重摔在他桌子上面无表情一言不发的样子也不置可否。“事情怎么样？”他边问边坐下来，指了指项链。

“那玩意儿不就是用来做这个的吗？”你厉声呵骂，今天只想再洗一次澡，然后爬到床上。

男人的薄唇露出残忍的假笑。“当然。但那是应付别人的话，你要保证自己没有泄露任何对你不利的机密。”他淡淡说到，把玩着手里的项链。

你咬紧牙关忍住了想暴揍他那张蠢脸的冲动。“我过去，跟他痛快打了一架。”

“就要三个小时？”

“对，三个小时。”你恼怒地叹了口气。他明知道你厌恶他，所以很明显是为了激怒你，把对话拖得越长越好。

_**你至少知道芝诺斯是从哪儿学来的了……** _

“有趣。”瓦厉斯沉思，拇指和食指夹着项链的徽章，“你愿意回来吗？”

现在轮到你拧着眉头，“问我 _ **愿不愿意**_ ？”你重复一遍，确保自己没听错。瓦厉斯点点头。“还以为这件事我没得选呢。”

“我告诉过你加隆德人不傻。”瓦厉斯把项链放在桌子上，十指交叠额头搁在手指上，“他的保镖也许只是个负责挡枪子的，但我怀疑即便加隆德提醒过他要守秘他也管不住自己的嘴。”向后靠在办公椅上，对你露出意会的假笑。“毕竟，你说没有什么值得报告的对吗？”

“对。”你破罐破摔，最好能让他意识到自己是白折腾一番。

“正如我所想，这种情况下他们不可能泄露任何机密，那就没必要花费精力和资源把你送去那里了。我一直无法理解加隆德对乡村地区的喜爱，光是这一点就足以劝退任何想拜访的人。”你甚至没有意识到自己脸上的表情，这种怀疑的表情让他大笑起来。“没别的事你可以退下了，之后有仆人会制定你的行程。”他轻蔑地挥了挥手，再次拿起项链转过身背对你。

你并没有多震惊，很快接受事实便离开了。

你以为瓦厉斯不会让你来决定要不要再去加隆德庄园，但即使是他也知道你仅仅通过接近西德家保镖是套取不到任何机密的。想到埃斯蒂尼安，想到他对你有多好，嘴唇就觉得一阵刺痛。除了能接吻，他还是个不错的训练搭档，帮你解决防守上的弱点，你也可以反过来协助他提升格斗技巧……

但你还是忠于芝诺斯的。你真的能适应破晓时分起床和他一起晨练，花几个小时无聊地看他工作，陪着他看他加害无辜？可你必须这么做，这不仅仅是保镖的职责，也是黄金港警视厅唯一的希望。

似乎有人盯着你看，你抬头碰上楼上阳台那人冰冷的蓝瞳。你们之间没有言语交流，但是看到他就各种原因地心跳加速。如果他知道你在西德家的作为他会怎么想？

……他凭什么会在意？

再说你关心这干嘛？

_**“……如果我想要，我就一定会得到你。”** _

你原地转身径直走向瓦厉斯的办公室，也不敲门，直接推开桃花芯木的大门。瓦厉斯从正在签署的表格中抬头，正欲发火。

“你不懂礼貌吗 _ **野蛮人**_ 。”

“我要去加隆德庄园，继续接近埃斯蒂尼安。”

他无言地看着你，游刃有余的微笑被某种阴沉的表情取代。瓦厉斯靠在椅背上十指交叠，眼中流露出名为阴谋的光芒。“是么？”


	16. 新的家

“站起来。”

你呻吟着支撑起身体，在那之前，你很狼狈地摔了一跤。“为什么我们现在还在做这个？”你低吼，又站了起来。“这到底教会了我什么？如果只是想证明你是个大混蛋，相信我，我已经清楚体会到了。”

芝诺斯立在旁边双臂交叉，眼神比平时更冰冷。“除了我说过的以外还需要别的理由？”他身上有些东西已经变了；更冷硬，更封闭。并不是说他一定会敞开心扉，只是……

有些事情已经变了。

在周末尤其明显，你通常会去加隆德庄园，而芝诺斯留在家里工作。

你笃定他当时很生气，因为他爹让他分享他的玩具。以为芝诺斯至少三周前就能忘记这事儿了，但事实正相反，他对你的激将法不再有反应，也不再试图从你身上获得刺激。芝诺斯变得冷酷无情又冷漠，对你的态度不比其他员工好多少。

你疲倦叹气，活动着双手让它们灵活起来，小心翼翼地倒立，收缩腹肌努力找到一个平衡点。事实证明如此高难度自控是异常困难的，你的身体以前所未有的方式运转。努力保持稳定时手臂突然颤抖了一下，你随即慢慢调控呼吸。闭上眼睛进入冥想状态，肌肉群稳定下来，世界慢慢地消失，直到只听见空调风吹过肚子的声音，听见房间角落的迷你冰箱发出的嗡嗡声……

然后看见芝诺斯直拳打中你的肚子。

你喘不过气来，但他的拳头仍一下一下落在腹部，你撑不住劲快要摔倒在地。你呼吸一滞，背部着地，而芝诺斯站在你的头原来所在的位置。“你他妈搞什么芝诺斯。”你咆哮着迅速跳起来，架起手臂防御。他看上去仍然很冷漠，面无表情，当你的气势稍稍减弱时，有那么一会儿你陡然体会到了某种恐怖感。“芝诺斯……”

“你认为在战斗中对手不会抓住机会攻击你最脆弱的部分吗？”他居高临下的口吻听起来活像他爹。

也太像你们第一次见面的时候。

“这又不算战斗。”

 ** _“我们一直在战斗。”_** 芝诺斯又叨叨，虽然声音毫无感情，但这话的分量一样压得你喘不过气。

“那就在开始做之前，你他妈早点把话说清楚！”你回骂，放弃了战斗姿态。“操你大爷，老娘走了。”你从他身边经过，甚至看都不看他一眼。可是还未走出多远，芝诺斯突然伸手掐住了你的胳膊，力度之大仿佛连血液循环都受阻了。你垂眼看看他掐着你的地方，静脉微凸，又抬头望见了那双冰冷的蓝瞳。“让、我、走。”

“我准你离开了你才能走。”他陈述道，好像你在这件事上别无选择似的。

“芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。”你尽量冷静地开口，“三秒内不放开我我就让你屁股开花。”

火花在他眼中闪烁，不是恐惧，而是其它的情感。它来得快去得也快，取而代之的是固执和与生俱来的高傲。“我倒想看你试试。”他嗤笑，你眯起眼睛注视对方。

“你我都知道我有多么好斗，要揍你一顿吗？”你假笑着故意问，收了收手臂，“施虐狂神经病居然好强势女人这口？”

“少自命不凡。我——”芝诺斯冷笑，但三秒钟已经过去了，你挣脱控制，果断把人撂翻在地再一脚踩上他的胸口。

“我就是自命不凡，老娘值得你奉承。”你收回脚，向门口走去。“不陪你玩了，我要和一个尖耳朵混蛋约会去。”

回房间甩上门你就洗澡去了。如果芝诺斯想表现得像个嫉妒的婊子那也不错，只要不像个没学会正确表达自己感情的孩子那样拿你出气就行。

洗澡用的花香型沐浴露是一个多月前就开始用的了，尽管香味会因你不到一小时后立即进入繁重的训练课程而不会持续很长时间，但仍值得能欣赏到几秒埃斯蒂尼安鼻孔微张，眼里充满无声的渴望的模样。你看浑身各种旧伤疤看得流眼泪，视线时而集中时而分散。

真难看。

你也曾有不安全感。谁会喜欢这种不完美的身体。身上那么多伤疤谁会看上你呢？

你把水温调到最冷，冷得牙齿打颤就不会胡思乱想了。又不多时便关掉花洒，摊开毛巾毯裹住冰冷的身体离开浴室。思想放空换上崭新的运动服，戴上窃听用的项链同时忽略它的存在，拿起包包就出门了。

指派给你的拉拉菲尔族司机在外面等你。到车上你终于放松下来，司机随即启程离开庄园。

横穿城市的旅程不再那么无聊，或者至少感觉时间变短了，因为你已经习惯了这段旅程。坐车时通常会给阿尔伯特发短信，可以文字海聊到天南地北，而且不用担心被监控。此外他还非常支持你，乐得看到你跟更好的人一起玩，哪怕究其根本原因是非你本意的。你曾怀疑瓦厉斯为什么同意继续交流访问，但阿尔伯特建议别对意外福利挑三拣四，偷着乐就完事儿了。

内心有个微弱声音告诫你要深思芝诺斯的话，而且你也能猜到瓦厉斯肯定别有用心，不过具体到底是什么呢……？

还是以后再考虑吧，加隆德庄园已经在眼前了。你心想。大门敞开等待你们进入，司机像往常那般把车停在遮阳棚下。你的车子在这座庄园里成了一道熟悉的风景，车子驶过时保安还笑着向你挥手。

下了车，只有这时才会觉得自己是在进行友好访问，而不是监视敌人。你在玄关脱掉自己的鞋子，换上西德家的客用拖鞋。西德给过你一双专用拖鞋，你最初拒绝了可他硬要塞给你。他表现得像个老父亲，据你所知他没有孩子、甚至没有兄弟姐妹和子侄辈，所以这就宠你宠得很迷惑了。

“啊，你今天来得真早！”

终于来到通往埃斯蒂尼安住处的后院，你转身与西德打招呼，只要一看到他就会不由得浮现出笑容。

“埃斯蒂尼安早上被我派出去办事儿了，可能晚点来。希望你没有别的急事，介意稍等一下吗？”他问道，说话间已和你穿过大厅。拜访数次后你已经习惯他这是在邀请你跟他散步聊天的意思。

“没事，今天没有其它安排。我居然白得了一天假期。”你笑了，跟在他身后，西德放慢脚步与你并肩而行。

“那太好啦。不然我就白准备午餐了！”他嘿嘿笑着，在你背上狠狠拍一把。你被拍得皱眉；西德富有却不嫌弃做体力活，因此手劲大得很。

进入厨房迎面一股烤猪肉味，果不其然，你见他从墙上的烤炉里拿出两盘烤得恰到好处的猪排。你香得口水都快流出来了，即使在和芝诺斯训练之前已经吃过早餐现在又开始食欲大动。

“请坐吧。”他边说边把盘子摆在可以充当临时吧台的横断矮墙上，从头顶的杯架取了两只酒杯。这里和他家其它地方同样设计充满现代感，浅色系的装修和大飘窗。“希望你的酒量够好，用餐时配点酒不会影响之后的切磋吧？”他问道，同时拿出一支显然很名贵的红酒。

“没事，我自控力很好的。”你大笑，把包包搁在地上。食物看起来色香味俱全，是猪排配烤土豆和炒青菜。你拿起刀叉开吃，西德给你倒了一大杯红酒，还帮忙在猪排上淋一圈肉酱汁。

“肉汁？”你难以置信。

“那当然，怎么这副表情？”

“我好久没尝过了！”你心想可得克制着吃相别像个野蛮人那样狼吞虎咽，便等着西德也入座好一同进餐。“……我三餐都是限制好的。”

西德担心地皱起眉头，“那你不是饿坏啦？！”

“不，我不是说那种限制。”你向他保证，紧张地笑了笑。“意思是不能吃很多高脂肪食物，饭餐的营养都是调配好的。不过我的厨师偶尔也会冒着被老板发现、丢掉工作的危险给我偷偷加盐和奶酪。”你脑海中已经浮现出林格萨斯大笑的脸。

西德脸色这才缓和下来，“嗯……告诉我，你在加尔乌斯过得愉快吗，他们当老板好不好？”

你刚要开口，项链的重量突然间变得明显，手指不自觉地摸索冰凉的金属，触摸到中心的红宝石。“我很享受在那里的时光，不过有些日子比平时更难熬点——”

“霍尼。”

你抬头，西德表情严肃地盯着你。“我早就知道瓦厉斯派你来监视我们，早就知道项链记录了我们说的每一句话，而这正是我努力研究这个装置的原因。”他手伸到桌子底下，拿出一个看起来很怪异的机械甲虫。“我花了很多时间改进它，它能把我们此刻说的话转译成无意义的言语。瓦厉斯手下确实有一些出色的技术人员，但我敢打赌他手下十个最出色的员工也不比上我。”西德把小甲虫放在桌子上，到处乱蹦可爱极了。他骄傲地笑着，又切起了猪排。“你在这里很安全，霍尼。”

**_霍尼，你在这里会很安全，母水晶之光将守护你。_ **

泪水几乎立刻涌上眼眶，你连忙放下餐具擦拭眼泪。“噢天呐，我不是故意让你哭的。”西德嘟囔道，马上从柜台里拿了块餐巾给你。

“不不，不是你的错。”你说着说着就破音了，塌着肩膀终于宣泄出几个月来未曾流的泪，罪恶感压垮了心灵。西德强壮的手臂从背后给你一个舒适的拥抱，你身体晃了晃。

有多久没人抱过你了？

大约一分钟后你重新振作起来，“我很抱歉。”

“没关系，看来你需要哭一场。”

“我只是……我甚至都不记得上次能说话而不用担心被监视是什么时候了，不用担心任何好话和坏话会成为日后的把柄。”你抽抽鼻子，再次端起刀叉。

“那么我已经实现了我的目标。”西德笑容温暖，“毕竟你懂炼铁厂口号的不是吗？”

你想了会儿回答：“‘技术是为了自由而存在’？”

“说得好。现在老实告诉我吧，他们在那边是怎么对待你的？”

“……与其说他们怎么对我，不如说是他们让我做的事情……”你慢慢地叙述，可怕的回忆涌上心头，不敢再细想。

“不想说就不要说了，总不能重提让你不舒服的事情。”西德迅速给你斟满酒杯，劝着酒。你也不跟人客气，仰头就是一大口，享受淡淡的酒精流入喉咙。

“就……让我干点见不得人的活，挺可怕。”你只说了这些，又喝一口酒平复心情，“这猪排……”

“亲手做的。”

“你会做饭？”你惊到了。肉美味多汁、调味也完美，不过你喜欢偏咸口的。土豆烤得很好，边缘脆脆的，蔬菜里多放了点盐，所有食物搭配在一起正好符合自己的口味。

“爱好而已，即使是我有时也会厌倦摆弄制作小工具，但不知怎的烹饪美味的烤肉时总是忍不住想优化厨具，所以给客人的印象倒是要深刻得多。”

“我也没想到你还亲自下厨呢。瓦厉斯绝对不做这种事，他把这种活看成给别人混口饭吃的机会……”

“没什么好奇怪的。瓦厉斯不仅瞧不起那些非加雷安人，也瞧不起属于不同税收等级的人……”西德叹气，“我认识瓦厉斯很长时间了，那时我们还很年轻。父亲是加雷马著名工程师，所以我出身不算那么卑微，准确来说是因为父亲的缘故我才能遇见瓦厉斯。”

“你说得他好像来头不小。”你迟疑道。

“因为他就是来头不小。”西德语气严肃，“他无法隐藏自己富可敌国，但可以隐藏血统。”他放下刀叉，餐巾轻轻擦拭嘴唇，“瓦厉斯是皇室贵族。”

你差点吓得滑下座位，“皇室？”

西德点点头。“我父亲是加尔乌斯家族一名私人工程师。瓦厉斯只是皇帝的第三个儿子，无权继承王位、在国会里也没有实权。这让他借机把自己打造成虽有加尔乌斯之姓，却远离皇室中心的一个角色。”

你听得入神了，直愣愣地盯着餐盘，对外交事务知之甚少的你无法推断出瓦厉斯和加雷马皇室一个姓氏。“可是，那有为什么……”

“表面上看我相信他是为了做真的自己，远离祖国追求理想，”西德为你倒满酒，你几乎没注意到自己离喝醉只差一杯的量了。“某种程度上能理解，我也想把自己的志向从父亲身上分离出来，从他以皇室名义犯下的残暴罪行里分离出来。”

“但他怎么放弃那一大笔皇室财产呢？”

“家族责令归还的。”西德耸耸肩。

你沉思几秒钟，思考西德的话。“你说残酷是什么意思？”

西德严肃地盯着你，沉默了好一会儿。“除了亲密朋友外我从未与任何人分享过这些，相信你懂得要保密吧？”

你郑重点头，嘴里突然一股干涩，忍不住还想喝酒。

“我不会马上透露很多信息……但瓦厉斯比你想象的残酷得多。”他低喃，“父亲大部分实验都是遵照瓦厉斯的吩咐进行的。我无法继续支持父亲，于是离开家乡开了自己的公司。”起身拿了你的盘子一起塞进水槽，“有时候无法和父亲和解仍会使我感到痛苦……”

“不行吗，你父亲已经不在加雷马了？”你双手紧握搁在膝头。

西德打开水龙头给盘子冲水，看着水流进下水道。“大约三年前，他死于实验事故……”

你为他心疼，甚至都不记得在新闻上看到过。“西德，我很抱……”

“不，不用道歉。”他勉强笑着，把水槽里的骨头捡起来扔进垃圾桶，然后启动垃圾料理器。“我早就能坦然接受遗憾了。”接着将盘子塞进洗碗机。“不知道那个暴君给你带来多大的痛苦，但你要知道……”

他绕回来，把你的手从膝头拉过来抱在自己手里，“这里永远是你的家。”

真挚的话语让你又热泪盈眶，你痛苦地傻笑着；新的眼泪从脸颊滑落。“我好久没想过要有个家了……谢谢你。”你嗓音颤抖，手臂蹭着眼泪，西德便给你抽了张纸巾。“

“喂，我还以为主人该对客人有点礼貌的。”

你俩同时望向厨房入口，埃斯蒂尼安穿着一套相当不菲的西装在站那儿，而不是通常的训练装备。他一如既往拧着眉毛，但看向西德的眼神里你可以看到分明是对你的担忧。

“好啦好啦，不要用那种眼神看我。她在哭啊，不过如果我想向她求爱，你这个刺儿头根本没机会了。”西德故意逗他。

“谁说我——”埃斯蒂尼安呼吸一窒，“哪天不损我能憋死你是么？”他叹气，显然知道刺激西德只会让他更加取笑自己。

“是是是好好好、我该退场了我马上走。让我想想家里离这儿最远的地方是哪，日光室还是家庭影院……”西德拖着腔调，列举庄园里各种功能室，“一定要带欧米茄啊埃斯蒂尼安——”

埃斯蒂尼安恼羞成怒地抓起你地上的包包，顺便一把扫过吧台上的欧米茄，气冲冲地就走了。你迅速鞠了一躬，窘迫地挥挥手告别大笑的西德。

他那大长腿一分钟就能走出老远，幸好你对西德家够熟悉才不至于落在后面迷路。你暗笑埃斯蒂尼安的副傻样儿，又环顾四周自己这是在哪儿。

突然撞到一个温暖坚硬的物体，随即有人伸手抓住你的手腕。“你傻啊？”埃斯蒂尼安出声，拧起了如冬日雪雾般苍白的眉毛。

你脸发热，不服气地眯了他一眼，“你才是走路不看路吧？”埃斯蒂尼安拇指在你手腕内侧画着小圆圈，你哼了一声努力不让自己发抖。

“你一直在喝酒。”他轻轻放开你的手腕。可你已经学会解读他嫌弃的语气里的真相，并发现对方眼中的一丝笑意。

“或者你应该说西德是个相当慷慨的主人。”你佯怒，擦身而过继续沿着大厅揍下去，听到他在身后叹息。他的脚步声跟随着你，你走出主屋穿过庭院，来到埃斯蒂尼安的小屋角落。

“醉成这样我可以很公平地说，你没资格跟我进行任何形式的对打。”他啧了一声，见你在门口蹬了蹬脚甩掉拖鞋，便把两人的包包塞进附近的小隔间里。尽管埃斯蒂尼安不修边幅，但你实在想不到他的房间能装修得这么温馨，暖色调灯光与以柔和为特点的家居为此加分不少。可能因为大多数家具都是木制的，再者四壁是致敬库尔扎斯风格以石质为主，整体而言显出一股淡淡的朴素氛围。

“你怎么到这来的，我是说从库尔扎斯到这里。”你脱口而出，跟着他进入客厅一边抚摸内墙。

埃斯蒂尼安动作顿住了，手勾着领带，表情甚至让你捉摸不透，你无端察觉到其中隐隐的痛苦。“我想要一个新的开始。”他使劲扯下领带。

“抱歉……”

“不要道歉。”他狠狠打断了你，“待在这，我去换衣服。”

你拦住了他的脚步与他对视，“你要练拳了吗？”

“你来不就是为了这个吗？”埃斯蒂尼安扬起浓密的眉毛。他的手握在你手里感觉更温暖，让你感觉不到一丝寒意。事实上你自己也浑身发热，也许是西德的酒比预计的更浓烈。也许自己不应该小看有钱人的藏酒……

“我……不知道。”你嘀咕着，缓缓松开他的手，随即扑通一声跌坐在沙发上，脑袋里充满各种想法。比如为什么会来这里，如果是跟人切磋无论如何都不应该喝酒。你体格正常偏上，但并不意味着身体对酒精有多大免疫。所以那天慈善晚会即使陪同芝诺斯喝了一两杯香槟，也时刻注意醉酒的程度。不过你脑子还是很清醒的，只要能控制住，你从来不会喝醉，甚至连微醺都不会。

可为什么在西德家却如此放纵自己了呢？

“那老头跟你说了什么？”埃斯蒂尼安见你陷入沉思便问。他解开袖扣，放在面前的咖啡桌上，接着把外套搭在沙发背。你见他坐得离你那么远嘿嘿笑出声来，这个距离是正常社交距离，但也足以打破友谊的界限。

“老男人？”你嘻嘻傻笑。

“他讨厌别人这么叫，我说如果他把胡子刮干净至少年轻十岁。”他坏笑着坐进沙发，斜过身子右臂搁在沙发后面，甚至放松到把两只脚架在桌子上。

“西德……跟我说瓦厉斯骨子里比表面得要糟糕得多。”你小声陈述，手搁在腿上玩手指。一种不祥的预感随之而来，似乎有比你强大到难以想象的东西悄悄接近，你不得不怀疑是否已经来不及阻止了。“有趣的是芝诺斯也警告过我，他说即使我不害怕他，也该对他父亲保持警戒。就是说如果想逃离这地狱，怕是离开这个国家也不够。”你话里满满的挫败感，“我已经一年多没见到朋友了……不知道他们是否知道我还安好。也一直联系不上老同事，就像过着一种全新的生活。”

埃斯蒂尼安温暖的手指扫过眼角替你抹掉泪，你倒吸一口气。再流泪时你意识到自己不能这样，所以只是僵在原地，既是出于某种古怪的心理不想哭，也是不愿直接当他的面哭。“我没事。”

“没事个屁。”埃斯蒂尼安吼道，“没看见你自己都憋得快喘不过气了吗。”声音温柔但仍然严厉，他身体更向你倾斜，想止住你的眼泪却只是徒劳。

“抱歉。”

“别道歉了蠢货。”他嘀咕着，调整了个舒服点的姿势，“你没有做错什么。”

“可我已经伤害过很多人了。”你坚持道。埃斯蒂尼安猛地一把掐住你的脸，但并不会疼痛。

“是你自己想这么做的吗？”他凝视着你的眼睛。

“当然不……”

“那你就没有做错什么。”埃斯蒂尼安似乎在为你感到痛苦，“都这样还能振作起来真是奇迹。”你随着他为你划去泪水的动作轻轻闭上眼睛，至少在他这里可以得到小小的安慰，依偎在那份温暖中。屋内寂静无声，只有电器运转产生的白噪声和户外鸟儿的鸣叫。已经埃斯蒂尼安近在咫尺的呼吸声。

“霍尼。”

还未回过神你就向前倾了倾，埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸扑面而来。你睁眼发现他表情有点心虚，紧咬着下唇整个人莫名的焦虑。你深呼吸贴得更近，他却反而后退了一点点。你立即意会到，也拉开了距离，难掩沮丧。“对不起，我以为……”

“不用，是我主动的，不是吗？”埃斯蒂尼安嗟叹，拨乱自己的长发。你们两人都紧张地沉默着，谁也不愿先打破。远处墙上的时钟发出清晰的嘀嗒声，在你耳朵里砰砰作响，直到埃斯蒂尼安发出沉重的叹息。“我不能像这样，听着，我希望你是清醒并自愿的。没有喝醉，也没有情绪不稳。”

“没喝醉。”你立刻反驳，态度针锋相对，“我承认西德倒的酒后劲比想象的大，但我现在很清醒。”你使劲吞了吞嗓子，“是我要你。”

埃斯蒂尼安无言打量着你，“我怎么知道你没有撒谎？”

“关于想要你？”你结结巴巴的，任由他缓缓牵着手腕把你拉向他。你随之屈起膝盖，被拉着横跨坐在他腿上，让你的手放在想放的地方。

“不，是关于你是否清醒。”男人的目光变得贪婪。

你扁着嘴唇，又用自己最严肃的眼神看他。“我什么时候对你撒过谎？”

埃斯蒂尼安张了张嘴似乎想说什么，但最后还是决定不说了。“满嘴葡萄酒味儿。”他做出了选择。

“怪你老板吧。”

然后你坠入他的怀抱，亲吻的感觉可真他妈好。埃斯蒂尼安舌尖掠过你的下唇，你刚决定要加深这个吻但他又立刻控制住了。他认为该由他掌控局面，你便同意了，暂时放弃主动权。男人手扶着你侧臀揉捏，旋即上滑到后背稍加施压。

“哈罗妮在上。”埃斯蒂尼安满足地喟叹。他中断了这个吻，继而捧着你的屁股，勃起的欲望正好抵住你最饥渴的地方，你们俩同时发出一声呻吟。你放任自己的贪婪，边亲吻边迅速解开他的衣扣。

“就那次，”在他吻遍你下巴和脖子时你气呼呼地说，“你回家时穿的衣服我没法直接从头顶脱掉。”

“你管那干嘛，”埃斯蒂尼安制止了你的动作，把你仰面翻倒在沙发上好让你的腿盘着他的屁股。“以后再担心。”他亲亲你的颈侧，你听任他摆布并举起胳膊让他帮你脱去衬衫。埃斯蒂尼安着了魔似的把你剥得精光，你也理智丧失对他做同样的事情。匆匆忙忙扒掉外裤随地乱扔，仿佛一对少年男女躲进壁橱里偷情抱在一起。而且某种程度而言的确是这样。你不该和敌人友好相处的。你的职责是从炼铁厂总裁和他的保镖口中套出消息，至少这是你的任务。

不过，听从命令的感觉可没这么好。

这感觉还不如埃斯蒂尼安细长灵活的手指按摩你的花核和甬道，让你为后续做好准备。从你的体会来说肯定值得和他来一炮，所以你希望他不仅能感觉到，也能看到你是如何做好准备迎接他的。埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇出乎意料地火热，贪婪地夺取你口中的甜蜜，把你弄哭在沙发上。接着他将你翻转背朝自己，你的短裤正挂在脚踝上。埃斯蒂尼安从身后贴近，挺翘的阴茎前端抵住穴口，一阵钝痛过后期待已久的涓涓暖流淌遍你全身。

他会寸寸侵入填满你、同时带来心痒难挨的折磨。他很有耐心也足够温柔，而且不代表这个姿势他会把你当成雌兽对待。

就像在某些人口中你们是蛮族人但其实并不是。

男人让你完全适应他的长度，你们双方都浑身汗涔涔的、呼吸灼热。你扭着屁股向后贴去，埃斯蒂尼安埋进你的发丝轻哼着你的名字缓缓开始律动，他握着两瓣屁股仿佛这是唯一能让他在这一刻停留的东西。你一手抓着散落的靠枕，一手抚摸小腹感受他是如何填满你；以及深深挺入的性器甚至侵占了你的内心，让你无暇顾及其它。

你呼唤他的名字，在他身下弓起背，埃斯蒂尼安闭着眼一时间只顾挺腰抽插。

“别说话了，”他发狠似的猛然撞击，逼迫你连连高亢呻吟，“没必要。”

于是从那时起语言便失去了意义。你跟他打炮的次数多到自己都数不清，衣服扔得满客厅都是，也包括厨房。每次性爱都和前次一样棒，能借以远离生活变得一团糟的境地那你可是大大地欢迎。你在他家每一个平台上塌着腰撅起屁股，被抵在每一堵墙上操，时间都仿佛就此静止。高潮带来多少自由，打完炮就让你有多大压力，直到有次埃斯蒂尼安在你体内射空存货，你发现自己在无声地流泪。

“……怎么啦？”埃斯蒂尼安把你赤裸的身体抱进自己怀里，亲亲你的太阳穴。

“我不知道，”你打了个小小的嗝儿，在他臂弯里如此渺小且无助，“就是觉得很有负罪感。”

你似乎感觉到他皱眉，但继续哭的时候也没有多留意。他抱着你到浴室洗澡和事后清理，埃斯蒂尼安懒得穿衣服，只是再把你放到他的床上盖好被子，拉下百叶窗挡住下午的阳光。你睡眼惺忪地看着他，心里隐隐作痛。“埃斯蒂尼安。”

他正要离开房间，但听见你在喊就停了下来。“嗯？”他没有转身。

“谢谢你。”

埃斯蒂尼安什么也没说，离开卧室顺手带上门，让你慢慢入睡。


	17. The Same Thing

**_“我们是特殊的？”_ **

**_这是你的记忆？_ **

**_你记得这个房间，这股气味，和这一天。_ **

**_还有这个人。_ **

**_和她的微笑。_ **

**_“没错。”樱粉色的嘴唇微微勾起，白净的手捏着你仍有些肉嘟嘟的脸颊。你已经长大了，但还有些婴儿肥未消退。“我们是被母水晶——海德林选中的，祂爱护着我们。”_ **

**_“你怎么知道？”小小的你边玩积木边问。那是一个闲散的午后，电视上的动画片看过早就忘了，有个比你大不了7岁的女孩蹲在你身边，给你更多积木建造城市。她的头发编成复杂的发辫，再在脑后挽成尖发髻。_ **

**_“呃……那就假设祂非常非常爱护我。”_ **

**_“你是她最喜欢的人吗？”你打断了对方，扔下积木撅起嘴。_ **

**_“不不！祂没有偏爱，爱你和爱我一样多。”女孩点点你的鼻子，“祂刚刚给了我一项重要任务。”_ **

**_“是什么？”你睁大眼睛。_ **

**_“当然是照顾你，小傻瓜！”女孩把你抱在怀里原地转圈圈，孩子气的笑声回荡在房间里。美好的回忆让你嘴角上扬，直到天空突然阴沉，房间变得黑暗。沉重的脚步声不断响起，有群人闯入房间，女孩紧紧抱着你。_ **

**_“就是她！”_ **

**_“光之巫女！”_ **

**_“抓住她！”_ **

**_泪水在你脸颊流淌，女孩被看不见的力量拖走了，而你只能在废弃街区旁的马路中间哀号。雷声轰鸣，大雨倾盆，随即噩梦破碎——_ **

“敏菲利亚，别走！！”

“醒醒！”

你悠悠转醒，发现埃斯蒂尼安关切又谨慎的目光，他的手将你的手臂固定在身体两侧。噩梦最后一丝痕迹消失了，你的身体将再次回到现实中。“我……”

男人拧着眉头，一本正经地干笑几声最后才放开你，接着一屁股坐在床沿。紧张的沉默气氛在两人间蔓延，你垂着脑袋为表现出这样的软弱而感到羞愧，抽抽鼻子，摸摸脸感觉皮肤紧绷，意识到是睡梦中哭过、泪迹干涸导致的。

“你没事吧？”埃斯蒂尼安侧首看你。

你没有立即回答，你很不好，已经很长一段时间状态不对劲了。

“还行。”你撒谎，尽管之前对他说过不会骗他。他显然没心情跟你对练，也觉得不该跟你说这事。埃斯蒂尼安穿着更随意了，头发在脑后梳成低马尾。

“你要你愿意我就会陪在你身边。你大可以依靠我，不用独自面对。”话音里带了一丝恳求。

“不用，怕你会出事。”你承认希望他能察觉到你真实的恐惧和绝望。

埃斯蒂尼安低声骂了一句。“车来了。刚在你睡着的时候打电话问为什么比平时慢。衣服在梳妆台上去换吧，我已经把旧的塞进包里了。”说完便离开了你。

你深吸气擦掉人走后又流的泪，把毛绒薄毯抛回床上，撑着酸软的腿走进洗手间，迅速洗漱一番总算清理掉了放荡的痕迹，但不知何故下楼梯时心里还是会感到羞愧。埃斯蒂尼安不在，说不上该庆幸还是难过。你放弃了那个念头，步履迟缓迈向大门，尽可能避免再撞上西德。果然司机在车外等候，看起来还有点担心。

“好久没有你的消息，我都急坏啦！”

你勉强笑笑，装作若无其事地耸肩。“对不起啦，埃斯蒂尼安都跟你说什么？”

“他说他把你打昏了，还觉得不舒服吗？”司机回答。你决定下次再见他时也要把他打晕。

“我想他说的有点夸张了……不过今天确实比平时激烈了点，抱歉让你担心了。”司机真诚的关心让你心情大好。

“没事就好～”司机摇摇晃晃走到后方为你打开车门，“我们得马上赶回庄园，瓦厉斯大人在等你。”你坐进车，无端有股不祥的预感。回程的路途和往常一样安静，但在埃斯蒂尼安怀中心生的愧疚只会随着离加尔乌斯庄园越来越近而加重。

回了庄园直奔瓦厉斯办公室，却自觉很难昂首挺胸直面对方。

“进来。”

你应声进门，办公室里打着阴沉的灯光，也没有一扇窗户。

瓦厉斯先花了一两分钟批阅完文件，这才十指交叠、用目光向你示意。“你来晚了。”几乎是谴责的语气。

“我知道。”你耸耸肩。

“不解释下迟到的原因吗？”

你绞着双手纠结是否要说实话。你不知道西德机器人运作时是如何搅乱对话并重编的。要撒谎那撒什么谎呢？

“你的痕迹真有趣。”

猛然抬头顺着他的目光注意到自己的脖子，你掏出手机调到前置镜头发现锁骨上的吻痕。你烦死了，若是瓦厉斯注意到这点，那芝诺斯——

“这次就不要项链了，没人愿意听你像个发情的婊子一样叫床。”瓦厉斯打断你的思绪，“不过我得说做得还不错，他现在能打开你的腿，没准日后也会松口。”

意识到他指的是利用身体从埃斯蒂尼安口中套出情报你就怒不可遏，不过至少将错就错让他误解，你只要保持沉默与顺从就不会置于危险境地了。

“下去休息吧，想必经历了如此高强度的…运动，你也需要休息一下。”他轻笑着，“我会通知芝诺斯今晚剩下的时间就不必再来打扰你。下去吧。”

这显然是瓦厉斯心情最好的一次会面，可你却还是忍不住恨他，直接扭头就走。你把包想象成瓦厉斯拖在地上走，一路爬上楼梯回到自己的房间，另一只手掩着衣领遮挡那些痕迹。你原想快速跑但整个大厅都会听到声音，所以只是慢吞吞地回房。谢天谢地芝诺斯不在，可以直接溜进房间。你没权利锁上房门，只能希望瓦厉斯传达到意思了芝诺斯不会来打扰你。

回来没有打开吊灯，而是拉上所有窗帘，打开房间里唯一一盏铸铁台灯。独特的美感让你唯有这次才会欣赏瓦厉斯的哥特式美学。你不记得自己最近一次感到如此失落是什么时候，倘若确实过得久那还真该给自己举办个同情派对。

所以你就这么做了。

你脸朝下扑进蓬松的被褥，深深嗅着刚洗过的床褥的气味，接下来像小时候那样用被子把自己卷成一卷寿司。你暗自发笑，如此单纯的岁月，然而也是如此黑暗的岁月。你试着不去想太多，因为每次这么做的时候只会带来成为孤儿、失去敏菲利亚、手上沾满素不相识之人的鲜血的噩梦……

手机嗡嗡作响，你回过神，发现是阿尔伯特打电话来。你不配在一天之内借到三个朋友的肩膀来哭泣，哪怕还有眼泪可以哭。挂断电话给他发了条短讯说自己要好好休息，对方也立刻接受了。

其实很希望能把今天发生的一切都告诉阿尔伯特：瓦厉斯的事，西德的事，或者单纯跟他八卦一下埃斯蒂尼安有多好。然而毕竟隔墙有耳，你绝不能做任何危及他生命的事情。虽然阿尔伯特很想让你依赖他，也明白这个庄园危机四伏，可他还是愿意为了你冒生命险。

你不配得到这样的仁慈，至少现在承受的罪孽不应该得到这样的善待。

最好是严酷的对待，被踩到地上，比泥土还低。

这样就能获得重生，重获以前的勇猛和爆发力。

你犯下的罪只配得到应有的惩罚，需要被束缚。需要谁——

一个金发碧眼的人出现在你脑海中。

你也需要睡眠。

* * *

夏去秋来，寒意慢慢袭上心头。你的晨间瑜伽变成晨跑，绕着庄园跑一圈直到肺燃烧起来。有时芝诺斯会沉默地跟你一起跑，有时则坐在舒适的草坪椅子上，品着乌尔达哈产的咖啡对你发号施令。是个人长着双眼睛就能看出来你俩关系很紧张，但你们谁也不愿意主动解决问题，因为都不确定要解决什么问题好。所以只是想机器人一样相处，简短的句子交流，只有在问问题和得到命令是才说话。没有互相打嘴仗，没有尖刻的评论，没有精心伪装的阴阳怪气。

很悲惨。

几周过去了，天气的变化正好吻合你的心情。尽管和埃斯蒂尼安发生了关系，定期切磋交流还是得完成的，如何继续下去还不明朗。这倒并不意味着你不愿意在他身上寻求点安慰，自己充当被照顾的那方哪怕只有一小会儿也可以。

“你还愿意做芝诺斯的保镖吗？”

“是的。如果我想换工作，我向你保证你会第一个知道。”你公事公办地回答。

“我只是诚心诚意询问，很明显你和芝诺斯之间发生了矛盾。”瓦厉斯边品尝红酒边操作电脑，他晃了晃杯中的红宝石色液体，金色的眼睛在电脑荧幕下微微反光。表情有点困惑，随即又变得愉悦。“再提醒你一句，这项任务没有截止日期。所以你可以自愿加入我的安保小组。”你需要极力控制自己才不至于对瓦厉斯近乎猥亵的眼神表现出厌恶。

“所以……叫我来有事吗？”你叹气。

“对，我们将出国参加一个重要的庆典活动，当然你也会参加。地点是利姆萨·罗敏萨，你需要打包足够住三晚的衣服，因为在我们离开前我还有其他事情处理。行李和出国旅行所需的所有证件已经给你准备好了。早上出发，希望你黎明时能准备好动身，明白了吗？”见你简洁地点点头，瓦厉斯轻轻一挥手就让你退下了。

回到自己的房间，你不禁涌上一股眩晕感，做梦都想不到自己能去旅行，更别说出国了。你还记得和敏菲利亚的梦想，要逃出去，探寻这个世界所提供的的魔力。

收拾好行装，你想要尽可能多拍点照片，保留这份回忆希望敏菲利亚冥冥中也能看到它们。你知道她永远和你在一起。

接着给阿尔伯特发短信说要离开段时日，在他嫉妒时又保证买大堆纪念品和当地小吃回来。他甚至提出让你带他的行李箱，把它装得满满的。你大笑起来，将这份友谊永远铭记在心。

到了机场得知你和里塔提恩、莉维亚坐头等舱，虽然有些奇怪为什么不和老板一起坐私人飞机，但老实说正好借机享受一番。头等舱的座位格外舒适，可以尽情享受陈年老窖葡萄酒和山珍番茄面作为飞行途中的晚餐。每一口都要细细品味，因为一旦着陆芝诺斯就会像只老鹰盯着你。你突然问为什么瓦厉斯不让你们坐经济舱还能省点钱，莉维亚边切肋眼牛排边不屑地笑着。

“这对他的财富是一种侮辱。瓦厉斯大人不会为了省钱委屈自己，假如像头等舱这样普通的东西都负担不起那就太没品位了。”

想想你每周的工作服都被浆洗熨烫，还是手工订制的，就觉得好有道理。即便早已适应了奢侈的生活，你对这一切还是知之甚少。

“虽然离海还很远，不过我已经可以闻到空气中的咸腥味了。以及我永远不会理解这种吸引力。”莉维亚气冲冲地撇着嘴，红发在风中飞舞，等待司机把车开来。加尔乌斯父子在通过机场时被狗仔队团团围住，吵得要死，至少和黄金港市民比起来是这样。你想也许因为他们是拉诺西亚人吧。

“我倒是觉得令人欣慰。”里塔提恩深深呼吸，阳光洒在他的脸上。

“我想你会的，你从小在这长大。”莉维亚开始和人闲聊。你掏出手机咔嚓咔嚓一顿连拍，这儿真的有种不同的感觉，几乎快让你顾不得路人瞩目沉醉于美景中了。

“加隆德会在一小时后到达，”瓦厉斯的声音盖过已经启动的汽车和飞机，“活动明天晚上才开始，今晚你可以自由活动。”

你还没开口，芝诺斯就抢先一步做出回应。“跟你说过多少次，别对我的保镖指手画脚。”

“好吧。如果你想抓得那么紧不给她任何自由，那也是你的权利。不过，倘若你最终发现她躺在别人怀里我也不会感到惊讶……”芝诺斯阴晴不定地瞥了你一眼，你立刻吓得脸色发白。

因为无法理解他在想什么，你决定什么也不说，内疚地转移目光，同时也错过了瓦厉斯带着得胜的笑容调整本不必要挪动的领带。“我已经提出建议了，你怎么做都行。我会赶在明天的晚会前完成一些工作。”汽车恰好抵达，车窗里映出司机的影子。你一言不发为芝诺斯开门，对方看都不看你一眼就上车了。不幸的是目前你必须和里塔提恩、莉维亚分开，芝诺斯再次成为你唯一的同行者。

汽车驶离机场时你真希望阿尔伯特能被允许来做司机，即使你俩不能交谈，但他的存在本身就是一种安慰，尤其是最近几周气氛异常紧张的时候。没有阿尔伯特事情变得更糟了，你只能选择眺望窗外风景。

幸好芝诺斯也有同样的想法。你无法否认想念那些有争吵、戏谑的日子，可你也懂得自己太固执，不会再走回头路。不知道他为什么一开始就对你封闭自己，让你很难找到突破口使事情变得有转机。嫉妒不可能是唯一的原因，你思考时咬着嘴唇咬得生疼。车子也不知不觉抵达了酒店。

后桅酒店是一家五星级酒店，不及你伸手开门，服务员就冲过来代劳了。在这儿还能闻到腥咸的海风，隐约听见浪潮声。难道自己离海岸很近，你猜测。

“我们的行李在哪？”你自言自语，但似乎有人听到了。

“就算还没到，也会送来这里的。”芝诺斯从车里出来环顾四周，接着吩咐你去前台拿房间钥匙。

你来到前台出示身份证，受到了酒店方热烈欢迎。房卡是两张闪着黑色光泽的卡片，貌似是金属做的，你很喜欢它们的重量，在电梯旁与芝诺斯会合之前捏在手里把玩了一会儿。

从外面看这座酒店相当高耸，如果没有其他富豪瓦厉斯自然会包揽最高楼层、视野最好的房间。正脑补时电梯到了指定楼层，你身形晃动，立刻进入状态搜寻潜在危险。你接近芝诺斯却被他压在墙上，后腰硌到了残障人扶手。

芝诺斯突然拽下你的外套，以惊人的速度解开衬衫上面几个扣子，你倒抽一口冷气，涨红了脸连忙推他。“你他妈搞毛？！”

他把衬衫也扯开，仔细审视着你的颈胸，手指划过脖子上的皮肤，检查完一边又检查另一边。死死拧着眉头终于看向你，表情依然捉摸不定，“我父亲说的什么意思？”

你撇着嘴快速过了一遍该说啥，最好是拖延住他。“你什么意思？”

男人像只猫般眯起眼睛，蓝眼之下怒火中烧。“最好不要对我撒谎。”

错开目光，电梯轿箱的倒影中发现他高大的身躯完全把你压在缝隙里，手扼着你的喉咙但力道轻如羽毛，另一只手撑在墙上。他靠得太近了，没有一点老板和保镖的样子，如果有路人甚至可能会说你们这一对看起来还很不错。

你吞了吞口水，那只本来扼住喉咙的手移到下颌凶狠地捏住，迫使你面对他。“我父亲说的、是什么意思？”每一个音节都缓慢得让你痛苦。

“跟你又有什么关系，”你猛然反击，“为什么突然这么感兴趣了？”

然而芝诺斯似乎没心情玩游戏，他不上你的当。“你不会只是和那个保镖一起训练吧？”

“如果你指的是我们喝茶聊天，那么你是对的。”你撒谎，又觉得这样不对。

尽管他有很多缺点，可是他实诚啊。

得亏还记得莉瑟教的一天去除吻痕的方法，没想到会有用得上的机会。

“那我呢，你不觉得我也值得这样吗？”你发誓在他眼中看到一闪而过的痛苦，然后消失在嫉妒的海洋里。

“埃斯蒂尼安可没说我是野蛮人，而是把我当成平等的人对待。”你气冲冲地，拽着他的手腕试图让他松手，“他不会责备我，也不会让我觉得自己像坨屎。他把我当人看你懂了吗？”

芝诺斯似乎认真考虑了一下，然后捏得更紧了。“我以为你不会在乎这种琐事呢。”

“它不是琐事你个混蛋，它让我们成为平等的个体。”你叹气，同情地看了他一眼，“你不把我当人看，还以为我不会抓住时机跟个不一样的人混在一起吗？”

不过显然你不该这么说。

芝诺斯直接一拳干碎玻璃。“你应该只和我交流。”他低吼，愤怒像连锁反应一样也激起你的血性。

“谁他妈管你那套狗屁所有权，”你卸下那只在脸上的手瞬间反扭住胳膊，根本不在乎是否会伤到他。“你很聪明芝诺斯，可就没学过什么叫尊重。”你擦身而过重新启动电梯，选择最近的楼层出去。幸运的是电梯门很快就打开了，不管你去那一层，都不会回头。

* * *

这天剩下的时间里你只能呆在酒店房间，内心充满矛盾，但又不知道自己为什么那么做。想打给阿尔伯特，但国际长途风险大。不过你可以下单头等舱级别的美食，反正记账到加尔乌斯就行。

独处至少可以思考芝诺斯眼中的痛苦是不是你想象出来的。

_**“我保证会让你爽上天……只要你不是我的雇员的话。”** _

你殴打了一顿枕头，大喊大叫对着空气打军体拳，又回头殴打可怜的枕头。

为什么每件事都这么难？

芝诺斯为什么要这么混蛋，怎么就不能像埃斯蒂尼安那样，把你当人看有什么难的。

等等，你关心这个干嘛？

他不在乎你。这是你必须不断提醒自己的事实。他只是把你当成他的玩具，而瓦厉斯要他分享。芝诺斯表现得像无法处理自己感情、情绪不成熟的孩子，而那又不是你要处理的问题。

“新人！你准备好了吗？”

“马上来！”你嚷嚷，同时扣上加雷马图标的袖扣。一般人会认为瓦厉斯完全抛弃加雷马后会在所有物上用他自己的商标，但现在不是考虑这个问题的时候，你迅速佩戴上通讯贝和其它必要用品。出了门，同事们都在等你，看起来个个训练有素，对你赞许地点点头。

“安保措施依然很严格？”里塔提恩在等你和莉维亚先进电梯。现在思考为什么莉维亚能知道里塔提恩会协助你的工作根本没意义，你不想考虑得太多。不管和雇主之间关系有多紧张，你都该开始自己的工作。

“没错，很大程度是因为上次医院里的事情。除非安保达到瓦厉斯大人的期望，否则他根本不会来，当然那次差点被暗杀后也没人觉得他是偏执狂或杞人忧天了。”鲁加人庞大的身躯在电梯里倍感拥挤。

“希望别发生大事。我想要个安静美好的夜晚，让我当一次背景板就行……”你渴望地叹息。

“是啊，我也希望如此。今晚至少可以开胃菜吃到饱，但即便如此你也别放松警惕。”他拍拍你的肩膀，推着你先走出电梯到大厅等候芝诺斯和瓦厉斯。太阳刚刚没入地平线，给这个熙熙攘攘的城市投下温暖的余晖。海都的规模和现代化程度不比黄金港，摩天大楼明显减少，但依然有自己的魅力。你被窗外的美景迷住了，以至于错过雇主那班电梯的提示音。

父子俩和晚会上其他男性一样穿着西服，虽说男人们大可以穿得更多样性一点百花齐放，但也没有说不好的意思，他们的西服量身定制非常合身。你和芝诺斯先后进门，他的西装剪裁和瓦厉斯的不一样，可能是体型原因，普通的西装看起来竟有点土气。

金发经过洗剪吹加拉直，修剪得恰到好处，晚礼服的剪裁突出了宽阔的肩膀和纤细腰身，衬托得臀部狭窄、大腿发达，宽松舒适的西装裤便于活动。

在任何人眼里，包括你的，芝诺斯都有资格称得上是美男子。

“别看得眼发直了，新人。”里塔提恩轻轻推你一下，你脸涨得通红赶紧转过身，不由得怀疑自己真那么明显吗。

跟着父子穿过走廊，晚会就在下榻的酒店举行，好歹不用开车去别的地方了。你进入工作状态，待在一个方便机动的方位寻找任何潜在的威胁。进入另一条走廊，可以听见其他与会者的交谈声和相机闪光灯的声音。此时瓦厉斯突然离队，走上红地毯获得他渴望已久的关注度，而你和芝诺斯则径直进入会场。

舞厅的装饰一如既往令人惊叹，简直就是魔法。主调为蓝色和银色的房间里，各种水晶灯在光线照射下在墙壁和地板上折射出迷乱的光斑。若是能拍几张照片再合适不过了，工作完成后和雅修特拉、莉瑟分享也好。你梦想着也能坐在沙发上边喝酒边欣赏蹩脚的浪漫喜剧，笑着谈论这一切。

“又在做白日梦？”芝诺斯嘀咕，没有看你但显然是在跟你说话。

“没有。”你生气地回答，仍然对潜在的威胁保持高度警惕。

“我肯定你有，所以才没听见叫你去拿杯香槟。”

“你怎么知道我不是不理你？”你和往常一样回嘴。

“你说是就是吧，去照我说的做。”芝诺斯无聊地叹气，让你开始烦恼，也让你暗暗生出一种担忧，“我已经厌倦这项活动了，它甚至还没开始。”

你绷着脸照办了，避开一群名流绕到最近的宴会桌前。奇怪的是其中有许多熟面孔，即使没有直接和他们交流过也见过很多次。他们肯定不会认出你是谁……

“嘿、你就是那个保镖对吧，加尔乌斯家公子的那个？”

……好吧有人认出来了。

你端起酒杯转身，世界著名歌唱家吉德洛·蒂尔多内冲你笑笑，连忙恭敬地向对方鞠躬。“是我。”

“很高兴认识你。我得说，看了电视上那条新闻再看看你本人，跟我想象的完全不一样嘛，你比我想的文静得多了。”对方的笑声洪亮，你也赔笑。

“希望没有让您失望。”你不太习惯跟人上人闲聊。

“哪里哪里……毕竟，”对方从你身边经过，顺便抛了个媚眼，“你比我想象的要漂亮得多。”

你差点拿不住手里的杯子。“唉，您太客气了……”

“别拘谨！”吉德洛信步走近，“尽管今晚的安保很严密，你能抽出几分钟时间陪我吗？你的雇主肯定不会注意到你失踪了一会儿。”

“她不会。”

芝诺斯的声音像把刀子划破空气，手搭上你的肩膀。你回头一看，见他死死盯着吉德洛仿佛要杀了他。你也瞪芝诺斯：“你怎么突然就来了？”

“啊哈，原来被保护的雇主才是有占有欲的人。”吉德洛干完酒放回杯子，对你眨眨眼。“我很识相的，尤其对挨打的危机感。那么夜安，女士，当然还有您，芝诺斯先生。”你什么也没说，只是看着他融入人群中。

愤怒在你心中默默酝酿。“你、为什么要、那样做？”

“你的职责是保护我，不能就这么走了。”

“我很清楚自己该做什么，不能做什么！”你几乎要叫起来，深吸气就不会忘记要压低声音了，“你什么毛病？是你先不理我，像对待其他员工一样对待我，我的意思是你说话的时候又好像我跟你脚下的泥土没什么两样。你不再打嘴仗是因为埃斯蒂尼安吗，你嫉妒吗？”

“别以为你了解我。”他怒视，抓住手腕从你手中夺过香槟。手腕被抓得生疼，但你不会退缩。至少不向他退缩。

“我可没自以为是，只想让一切恢复正常。我就想知道是他妈怎么回事，我在努力做你的朋友啊！”你终于把心里一直想说的话说出来了。

“我不需要你做我的朋友。”芝诺斯也几乎提高了嗓门，凑得更近了，挡住屋内的光源。

“那又是如何呢，芝诺斯？你需要什么，是什么改变了我们的交流方式，为何把自己封闭起来？”你管不住自己，一连串问题脱口而出，声音中的担忧使得他突然无法再盯着你看继而松开你。

“别问这种荒谬的问题。我没必要向你解释，蛮族。”他掷出一句同时后退一步。

“快告诉我，别想着逃避！”你追上前，“你怎么了芝诺斯，告诉我，我希望一切都能恢复正常。”

芝诺斯的表情矛盾极了，他在完全放开你之前对你的触摸轻如羽毛。在场人员肯定纷纷侧目，但你不去理会他们。在这一刻他要做的只能是告诉你产生了什么问题，向你倾诉一次也许就会回到原样，你也可以再次对他微笑。

“我是放任你太久，你最好明白自己的地位。”

你表情凝固了，心也沉了下来。

“霍尼！”

熟悉的声音传来，西德挤出人群直奔你面前。“没想到你会在这儿！”他笑着说，把酒杯搁在桌子上。你什么也没做突然就被拉过去熊抱，脸埋在西德肩膀上，眼泪浸湿了他的礼服。

“见到你真好。”西德又紧紧搂了你一下，“怎么不找埃斯蒂尼安去玩？随便吃点啊。”回头一看埃斯蒂尼安果然在那，对芝诺斯直眉瞪眼的像是要打架，但看你时目光又柔和下来。

“那是我的保镖，加隆德。”芝诺斯怒火中烧，刚向对方迈了一步西德的手就稳稳搭在他肩膀上。

“我亲爱的孩子，还嫌自己不够引人注目吗……你知道我和你一样了解你父亲，如果那是负面意味的关注度，他不会高兴的。”西德低语，让芝诺斯仔细环顾四周。客人们仍在交谈，但眼角余光明显在吃瓜看戏。芝诺斯只能忿忿作罢。“真是好孩子。不如我们四处走走吧，相信保镖们会时刻注意安全的。”

芝诺斯勉强点头，放下手中酒杯换了另一支，最后看了你一眼便跟西德隐入人群，好奇对方到底想搞什么花样。

你目送他们消失在人群，一动不动待在原地，知道埃斯蒂尼安轻轻拍你的背。“你看起来像需要人救你……”他没说出真正想说的话。只是试水。

你仿佛突然被地板花纹吸引了目光，无法抬头去看他。“我还没想好……所以你能不能只把那天当做普通的星期二。”你笑起来毫无幽默感，脚后跟跺着地板，终于鼓起勇气面对他的视线却又在任精明的目光前踌躇了。

“我相信你足够聪明知道自己在经历什么，”埃斯蒂尼安把一缕凌乱的头发别到你耳后，“但你应该得到更好的。”

你摇头，极目望着芝诺斯消失的方向。“我还没确定，但可以肯定的是我们的关系……最好不要深入解释了。”你无力地微笑，“甚至我自己都不知道有没有想通。”

埃斯蒂尼安什么也没说，痛苦的表情一瞬即逝。“明白了。”他喘口气，声音里透着决心。“好吧，那在你想通之前为什么不听听老头子的话呢，毕竟这是他的主意。”

这晚大部分时间你都和埃斯蒂尼安待在一起，混乱的人海中他的出现简直是救命稻草。有一次和瓦厉斯目光相遇，那胜利者的笑容让你直犯恶心。你悄悄催促埃斯蒂尼安把你带到其它地方，穿过相对安静的外围人群。在那里你可以谈论任何事情，最初的担忧很快便消失了，西德和芝诺斯也一直在你们的视线范围内。夜色渐深，你还不觉得累。部分客人已经离场睡觉去了，晚会的主要活动也已开始。你脚有点疼，但还不至于撑不下去。

“已经很晚啦，我脚痛。”你轻轻推一把埃斯蒂尼安，“老西德该回去睡觉啦。”你开起玩笑，埃斯蒂尼安也跟着笑了。

“总有一天我会看到他听见你叫他老头子的反应，等他一脸受伤的表情时我要笑得更大声点。”你闻言玩闹似的往他胳膊上打了一拳。“如果你那么累，为什么不让我把你抱回房间。”埃斯蒂尼安灰蓝色眼睛燃烧着无声的渴望。

你脸上发烧，尽量让自己说话不慌张。“你明知道芝诺斯离场前我不能先走，西德没走你也不能走！”

“倒也是。”埃斯蒂尼安夸张地叹气，接着越过正常社交距离贴得更近了些。“没记错的话你也住这家酒店，把我带回你的房间肯定不会引人怀疑……”

你又推了他一把，笑得止不住：“你不对劲啊。”

“只是对你。”埃斯蒂尼安眨眨眼，“你看怎么样，不愿意的话我也不说了。”他悄悄揽住你的后背，手停留在臀部上方。幸亏你背靠的是墙，所以任何路人看来都毫无端倪，只是细长手指的意图一点也不纯洁。

“呃，我……”如果把埃斯蒂尼安带回房，算几个意思呢？在庄园的范围内还能当做朋友间的拜访，顺便发泄一下。但在这里，这可是国外，抛去职责不谈你们还是互惠互利的朋友吗，两个同事互相抚慰？

他还想要更多么？

感受到你内心的骚动，埃斯蒂尼安手移动到你的肩上；这里便算正常社交接触了。“我、我不是想给你压力。”

“不是这样的——”你刚要开口就见金发的男人冲出大门，困惑之下接通了通讯贝。“莉维亚，芝诺斯告诉过你们谁他要走了吗？”

_**“当然没有。”** _

你皱眉，摆脱了埃斯蒂尼安的手，对方想再抓住你但被你闪过了。“霍尼，等一下。”

回头就见埃斯蒂尼安看起来很脆弱，你心知你俩需要好好谈谈，但是——

现在有工作要做。

“抱歉。”你选择脱身，挤过人群尽快跟上芝诺斯的脚步。

芝诺斯步子迈得可大，也许已经走了。你真希望他只是回到自己房间忘记告诉你而已，但以他那一丝不苟的个性，这一点都不像他……再说他占有欲有多强，怎么可能就这样突然离开。你简直是以突破自己记录的速度追赶，绕过拐角来到电梯前。

拼命按按钮不会让电梯来得更快，但你的耐心已经肉眼可见地减少了。你见其他人陆续进入电梯，祈祷其中也有芝诺斯这样就不至于被落得太远。芝诺斯当然能照顾好自己，但假如是像上次那样偷袭就难说了。

“快点、快点啊……”你抱怨着，门一开你就窜进电梯按下楼层按钮。假如芝诺斯只是大摇大摆离场就好了，那你还不至于错过晚宴，最重要的是希望没人注意到，尤其是瓦厉斯。你今晚可不想听他唠叨。

电梯刚停稳你立刻窜出门，芝诺斯的金发在他拐过一个转角时在脑后飘动。“芝诺斯！”你喊他的名字，和往常一样很难追上他的步伐，但可以肯定他听到你说话了。你又喊了一次，同时由于夜色已深克制着音量。为了追上他你几乎是在回廊里慢跑，“我知道你听到了，混蛋——”

芝诺斯猛地回身抓住手臂将你顶在墙上，冲击之大撞得你头晕眼花好一会儿。“很痛啊喂！”你嘶嘶吸气，定睛一看才发现男人凑得比想象中更近。

事实上，太他妈近了。

男人把你困在双臂和墙之间，就像昨天在电梯里一样堵着你，长发将他的脸笼罩在阴影中，再者这里灯光本就昏暗。周围没有一个人，整个回廊异常安静，唯有你和他的呼吸声混杂在一起。男士香水味飘进你的鼻子，是那种给人泥土与森林意象的复杂味道，他把你压进墙里却不会主动出击。

“芝诺斯……”

“为什么你不属于我？”

这个问题让你一时失语，不是因为问题本身，而是他的语气听起来多么困惑且绝望。芝诺斯终于抬眸与你目光相遇，你从中看到了诸多苦痛。“成为我的人难道有错吗？”

你无情冷笑，身体慢慢往下钻。“你不能拥有一个自然人，芝诺斯。”他脸上愈发迷惑，这是你第一次真心同情他。“你真的从来没有过朋友吗？一个不贪图你财富、权力、地位的人？”

“不需要那种东西。”他坚定回答，“我有权力，还要那些人干什么？我是个无与伦比的猎人，没人配得上这份权力。”他凑近你。“除了你，谁也不行。”

“可你甚至不能把我当作朋友对待！”你暴怒了，迅速反击，“你骂我，把我当虫子看！想知道为什么我不属于你吗！”你想推开他，但芝诺斯自身的体重压得你动弹不得让你更恼火，“芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯——”

“不管你是否愿意，你都是属于我的。”

走廊里传来一声巨响。

是你的手和他的侧脸相触的声音。

甚至芝诺斯自己也没预料；不管你怎么打他，就从没敢甩他巴掌。

“你他妈就是个白痴。”眼泪疯狂流淌，你全然不顾自己的形象看起来那么脆弱。芝诺斯似乎还没回神，所以你继续骂道：“我那么在乎你！”你几乎咆哮起来，在这一刻除了他你谁都不关心。“虽然我原本没必要——”你声音嘶哑，使劲擦着眼泪。“你一直像个该死的熊孩子一样把我推开，那让我怎么办？”

“每天醒来看到你的脸，跟你一起吃早饭，一起上班又下班回家。你以为我不会在乎？那你以为我是什么，保姆？”你一拳拳揍在他坚硬如石的胸口，打得都快没力气了，而对方只是杵在那默默承受攻击。“我、为你、成为了一个杀手！我杀人是因为我更在乎你！”

似乎是唤醒了他心中某些东西，芝诺斯倏地睁大眼睛，突然领悟过来。“我确实是属于你的。”他顿悟般低语，可这句话让你也摸不着头脑。

“什、什么……？”你结结巴巴，狐疑地看向他，“我说我很在乎你这个反社会混蛋，可你说——”

男人立刻用吻逼回你所有语言。

意识落后于身体，好一会儿你才反应过来在和加尔乌斯的继承人接吻。芝诺斯几近要将你嵌入怀中，你又恼又羞自己竟如此轻易就软倒在他怀里。

你粗暴地推搡他，试图把人从自己身上掰开，可他的怀抱坚固如钢铁。“给我起开。”

“不。”芝诺斯哑着嗓子，胡乱亲吻着你的下颌，因为你拒绝再让他亲嘴。男人的触碰似团烈火，一不小心就会把你活活烧死化为灰烬。

你惊慌失措，捶打他的手臂。

“放开我，芝诺斯！”你揍了他的肋骨一拳，对方只是痛苦闷哼而没有被吓住，若说有什么区别的话那也许就是更刺激了他。“你在干什么？！”

“我不知道。”他大大方方承认了，咬着你颈侧的薄皮。总之这感觉是对的。芝诺斯托着大腿把你提溜起来夹在自己和墙中间。手臂自动环上他的脖子稳住身形，你一旦对上那双冰蓝色眼睛就被压迫得喘不过气来。

“不过我可算是明白了……”芝诺斯捞住大腿，吐息尽数喷洒在你脸上，平静的蓝眸在你唇边停留片刻又深深望进眼中。“我们各说各的谁也说不服了谁，但至少目标一致。”

芝诺斯跟你额头贴额头，天眼的隆起顶着你的皮肤。“你是关心我的……”呼吸间，舌尖试探性地念出这个词。似乎有股强烈的电流穿过他的身体，你明显感觉到他紧握住你的力度。“你属于我。”男人稍微拉开些距离，眼中盛满渴望。“我不想再玩游戏了。所以现在宣布给你知道，从此刻开始，一切都将改变。”

“今晚，我得用点手段确保你永生不忘是 ** _我的人_** 。”


	18. Ruin

“还以为你不跟员工上床呢。”你啐了一口，仍在进行抵抗，可芝诺斯已经挤进两腿之间，霎时大脑所有血流都流到了下半身燃烧渴望的核心之地。

“我们早就不是那种关系了。”芝诺斯把你扒得西装半褪，单手扯开衬衫的扣子。“既非恋人，也非敌人……但我们仍是彼此。”一个个火热的亲吻落在你身上，你狠狠咬住嘴唇绝不泄露一丝啜泣。

“芝诺斯，”你喘口气抬眼往往走廊，手指插进他的头发想把人拽下来结果适得其反。“至少，至少，”男人一连串低吟光是声音就把你弄湿了，“带我去你房间。”你请求道，对方的眼睛似乎在你说这话时被什么东西点亮。于是你大腿圈住他的腰，像只考拉攀附在芝诺斯身上，而他则掏出房卡，几乎把它怼在门上只开一条容人通过的缝。你们刚跨过门槛他就回身把你抵在门上。

“是你想要这样，我才把你带进来。”芝诺斯粗暴地揉捏你的屁股，他坚称你为他的野兽，可自己的眼神也如兽类般野性。“我可不介意在走廊操你。”

这句话给你下半身的核心带来的热量超过了应有水平，但是你还是要努力保持头脑冷静。“我才不会因为你管不住自己鸡巴，在外面有伤风化连带害得我进监狱，你个畜生。”你表达不满，又当他顶着你胯下磨蹭时脸噌地红起来。“哦、操……”

他选择不回答，而是从你的乳沟一路舔吻到下颌，他不知廉耻地重复这个动作，欣赏你的呜咽。你挺起胸贴着他的胸膛，濡湿的内裤黏在身下难受得很。见你不再抱怨，芝诺斯花了更多时间解开你的扣子，胸脯完整暴露在他贪婪的目光下。你还没来得及推开他，他就放下你让你站起来，又在发出抗议前将你翻了个身面对着门板。

“我们能不能到床上去、呜呃……”芝诺斯从身后咬着你的颈侧细细蚕食，双手从腋下穿出覆盖住乳房揉捏。他用双手丈量着它们的尺寸，感受那份重量，慢条斯理却又带着一丝不耐烦地玩弄它们。芝诺斯呼吸颤抖，埋在你的发丝里深深吸了一口气。

“还真是极品……”他赞美道，哄着你帮他脱下外套衬衫，又扯下你的通讯贝扔到地上也不管会不会不小心踩碎了。“你不知道我有多想要。”男人叹息着单手解开胸罩也扔到地上，任由双乳在空气中晃动。你不清楚那有粗糙质感双手在胸上游走了多久，不论是调整你的姿势还是把你压在门上，都如此小心翼翼地揉捏着双乳。

你再也忍不住，发出一声响亮而绵长的呻吟。

芝诺斯把自己压得更紧，因此他的性器直接抵着你屁股的裂缝。他拧着你的奶头让你哭叫起来，双腿打战难以站直。“芝诺斯、求你……”

“不许催我。”他厉声道，剥掉你的外裤和内裤，你急吼吼地把它们踢到一边。纤长的手指在你双腿间缓缓抠挖，摊开展平柔软的花瓣。“瞧瞧你湿成什么德性了……你和我都渴望这一刻。”他愉悦地笑起来，距离之近使得声音不断在你耳中回响。

你抿着嘴唇，无法接受自尊心遭受如此打击，可内心深处已经承认，是的，你已经渴望这一刻很久了。双腿在期待中颤抖，男人的手指滑过阴唇，擦过包裹在阴唇中的粉色肉蒂挑逗着你。你的意志力瞬间崩溃，哪怕把骄傲束之高阁也无妨。“你倒是进来……！”

“你知道我想听什么。”芝诺斯轻哼，牙齿咬着你的耳廓，在你两股战战时闷闷地笑了，另一只手轻轻搭在你喉咙上。“就是简单几句话而已。你之前可真无耻，想想自己都说了什么：‘关心我’？”

“去你妈的！”你吞了吞嗓子，屁股跟随他在阴蒂打着圈儿的节奏扭动。不住地抿嘴唇，也直勾勾地盯着他的丰唇，渴望他能再次拉近距离吻你。“自恋的混蛋。”

“只要几句话亲爱的，我会给你你想要的东西。”芝诺斯手指移动，食指无名指撑开穴口，中指缓慢划过阴蒂，仅是单纯触摸就能让你呜咽不止。你死死抓着他的手腕，意志终于崩溃了。

“我一直都想要你，求你了、求你了……！”芝诺斯插进去一根手指，你哭得更响了，脑袋向后仰靠在他胸口，全然忘了先前的凶狠模样。你阖眼沉浸在他的爱抚中，感觉他在你额头上落下一吻，与进入第二根手指的动作相比是如此温柔，

“我会毁了你，免得遭人觊觎。”他低声威胁，同时也是承诺。温柔轻抚你的身体让你充满期待，而不是恐惧。手指以稳定的节奏在你下体抽插，每次都巧妙地照顾到了阴蒂。你抵着门板，要在他的服侍下能挺直身子确实是一场苦战。

为什么感觉这么舒服？

为什么仿佛处在云里雾里的？

即使是和埃斯蒂尼安做爱都没这么好，怕是没人能及得上……

手指无情插入你体内，随着他越来越紧地扼住你的喉咙，抽插的速度也在增加。芝诺斯力气那么大，足以轻易扭断你的脖子，但是——

你信任他。

你把意识交给欲望，交给他，让他把你带到无法回头的地方。芝诺斯弯弯手指正中敏感点，你身子猛地弹动几下随即卸了力气，全身中心都坐在他手上，抽泣地喊着他的名字，你的双腿终于无法动弹了。你俩一起跌坐在地上，你的身体在高潮的力量下颤抖，不愿离开他的手。

又过了几秒钟芝诺斯收回手，毫不犹豫舔干净挂在指尖的蜜液，接着把你搂进怀里。“真出乎我意料啊，我的野兽，我想我还没见过谁像你这样摔得那么惨呢。”芝诺斯边倾注甜言蜜语，边将你放到床上休息。

你贪心地看着他脱衣服，不愿眨眼意面错过任何一帧美景。芝诺斯扯掉领结扔在地上，眼睛只看着你。像这般成为他关注的焦点实在是受宠若惊，因为即便他不表态，你也清楚他其实不需要这么做。

燕尾服外套甩在地上，然后是腰带。你高潮之后的疲累已经恢复了一部分，于是坐起来，芝诺斯解开衬衫扣子，好整以暇向你展示胸肌发达的身体。

“想看就看吧。”他耸耸肩。你惊奇地倒吸气，只见一片龙纹身蜿蜒穿过他的左胸，细节之精美令人赞叹，呼之欲出。

超乎现实的逼真。

芝诺斯终于开始脱裤子了，你决定稍后再问他纹身的事。屏住呼吸看他慢慢拉开拉链，你知道他在戏弄你。他一脚跨出滑落在地的外裤，性器在内裤里撑出饱满的轮廓。“待会你就能尝尝我的味道，”男人脱下内裤，阴茎直接弹跳出来在空气中晃了晃。这就是你所希望的一切，甚至超乎想象，真想多长几双眼睛大饱眼福。“我不会再拒绝你了。”

他过来跪在床上，身体撑在你的上方，“我该先怎么做呢？”

“用力，”你当即回答，“而且要快。”发誓看见了芝诺斯的瞳孔因愉悦扩张了一圈，眼中盛满的欲望之火燃成野火，准备烧毁阻挡它道路的一切。

你希望自己也能在他心里榜上有名。

你一丝不挂地在床上等，而他正如之前宣称的那样向你逼近，长发散落肩头勾勒出俊美的脸庞，他目不转睛注视着你，也偷走了你的呼吸。“跪下。”他命令你，你被美色所迷于是照做了。芝诺斯双手扶住你的臀部，性器在小穴入口磨蹭几下。你已经感觉到了性器的温暖，龟头挤压着大小阴唇将分泌的黏液涂抹均匀，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。直到阴阜被你自己的汁液弄得水滑润泽，你心里庆幸他还懂得做好前戏。

“别磨蹭了你个混蛋……”你低吼，晃着屁股向后贴近他。

“真是饥渴啊，真的很想要我吗？”芝诺斯挤进一截头部，你顿觉呼吸困难，任何想要他的抗议都死在你的喉咙里了。“这种感觉不仅仅是相互的……”

他的坦白让你倒抽气，你揪着床单感受性器寸寸破开蜜壶的霸道。和埃斯蒂尼安的大鸡巴不同，没错，芝诺斯完全是另一头野兽。

再者令你惊讶的是，芝诺斯来带的体验竟如此绝妙。

他调戏你，你知道的，一只手按压在你的背上，同时上下其手。有时也会放慢速度一点点深入，让你欲求不满。“快他妈进来……芝诺斯！”你向后撅着屁股，但他的力气比你大，这个姿势你什么都做不了。你爱极也恨极了他，男人操得更深了，低吼随之宛转成呻吟。

芝诺斯嘴里啧啧几声，温柔抚摸你的臀部，衬托出他是如何将力量施加在你的后背。“我只会和你共同享受欲望，不会击垮你。”你不必转身去看也听得出话中的暗示。“至少不是像这样。”手的压力减轻一秒，紧接着他就将你锁进自己身体，啃咬你的后颈，呼吸撩拨着后颈的绒毛。“穷人家会很快消耗掉哪怕是最微小的快乐，因为他们知道这些快乐不会长久，或者可能永远不会再经历它；而我要珍惜我的战利品。”

说完这句话便整根没入花穴，你埋首于丝绸床单泄出悠长呻吟，芝诺斯也是如此。等你适应了他的大小，意识完全进入迷蒙，他不仅完全霸占你，更是严丝合缝塞满了紧致的小穴，肉洞里的敏感点没有一处不被照顾到的。当你身体完全臣服于他的时候，他还不及你同意手臂就环绕到你前方，自顾自坐起身来。

你几乎是坐在他大腿上，双腿被迫大张，芝诺斯心满意足地朝颈侧吹气，有一下没一下啄吻着下巴。男人捧起你的下巴再次亲吻，呻吟被吞入他腹中。另一只手探进你两腿之间，手指划过被性器破开的地方。“我不能否认终于操到你的感觉是多么美好……”指尖在阴蒂处打圈舞动，捏着两片大阴唇摩擦花核，若有似无的快感在你血管里流淌。你拧着腰想让他快点动，但他拖着节奏不让你得逞。“你想让我做什么，嗯？”芝诺斯故作天真地问，尽管你们之间的关系跟纯洁八竿子打不着。

“操我。”你眼中燃着欲火，希望他会上钩。芝诺斯假笑几声早就看透了，但他仍重重吻住你，延长亲吻的节奏最后分离时唇接拉出一条银丝。“继续。”你哑声恳求道。

男人被占有欲淹没，牢牢捏紧你的下巴，他眯起眼睛仿佛第一次凝视太阳。“即使在这里，你也想违抗我……”他粗暴地挺了挺腰，被填满的小穴对他而言如此湿润，不费力气就能肆意抽插。“正如我今晚早些时候所说的……你要认清自己的位置。”芝诺斯手臂成形一圈桎梏，同时手指摩擦着你的花核，你敢发誓这是想硬生生给你操到高潮。

你迅速捂着自己的嘴巴，当他要把你干到意识远离人世时眼里露出乞求，“等、等等……”抽插的节奏根本谈不上惩罚，但手指疯狂揉弄着花核。在他看到远处墙上的什么东西之前，目光一直盯着你一个人，脸上带着得意的笑容。

“看吧，我的野兽。”他低声吟唱，扭过你的脸让你看见房间另一头高高的窗户上你的倒影。“看看你，”芝诺斯脸拱进你的颈窝，深深吸了一口气，“这副模样与其我渴望得见的野兽，还不如说是一条温顺的小母狗。”芝诺斯的语气听起来很失望，甚至是百无聊赖，但你也可以看出他如此迷恋操进你的肉洞的滋味。“看看你在我手里堕落的样子，还说恨我入骨。”

你否定地使劲摇头，窗户里的倒影看的你心怦怦乱跳。芝诺斯肌肉发达的大腿衬托着你的大腿，壮硕的身躯完全遮盖住你，将你搂进怀里就像他拥有你一样。两个赤身裸体的人交缠的景象只会不断增加你的快感，直到芝诺斯在你阴蒂上轻轻一弹，你呼吸凝滞爽得哭叫起来，小穴由于第二次高潮死死绞着芝诺斯的鸡巴。你瘫软在芝诺斯臂弯里，而他轻吻你的颈侧，嘴唇又叼起一块嫩肉细细啃咬，待你完全放松时再次插入，手指再次勾着你的花核抚慰。

你本能地想逃离这股过度的刺激，但他在你耳边的甜言蜜语又让你忍不住想靠近。“现在我拥有你了，不要逃避我。”芝诺斯暂且拔出肉棒，你下体立刻被空虚侵袭，仿佛失去了一切。“让猎人尽情享受他的猎物吧，这是他成功狩猎的奖赏。”

“你能不能闭嘴。”你埋怨他，随即又被他翻过来仰面躺下。男人手臂勾住你的膝弯再次顶入，你任由他侵占毫无反抗之力。“我们真的需要改进一下你在床上的台词。”

“啊嗯？那你想听我是怎么梦见你骑在我的鸡巴上的吗？”芝诺斯大胆的提问立刻臊红了你的脸。“想不想听你是如何满足我的幻想，让我插进你那张对我诸多言辞挑衅的嘴里……”芝诺斯将你的大腿折向胸口，由于柔韧性出众，你只是呻吟了一声便轻松适应。

“你，你……”即使你无法说出迫切想问的问题，芝诺斯也能理解你声音里的怀疑。

“我曾经害怕表达自己的愿望吗？”他几乎要把你折成两段，可当他手掌撑着床板俯下身来，你却不觉得疼痛了。他操得前所未有的深，并且拒绝承认自己像另一头捕食者，而是把你当成猎物，他是猎人。你脚趾蜷曲，放浪的叫声连事后回想一下都觉得羞耻万分。“我想要你的时间比我愿意承认的要长得多，但似乎你察觉不到语言之外的东西。”

这瞬间触动了你内心的共鸣，芝诺斯放慢攻势呼吸却变得急促，连连在你脖子上留下各种印记。

_**你察觉不到语言之外的东西。** _

“芝诺斯……”你轻呼，拉着头发缩短两人距离，重重吻上他的唇。男人一时没料到你会这么做，但很快便跟上你的节奏，你的吻如此激情，以至于错过了更多火花。

芝诺斯轻声笑着，舔过自己的嘴唇。“告诉我吧，野兽。”他猛然挺动一下，欣赏你表情放空的瞬间，“你也有同样的感觉吗，你也梦到我了么？”随即目光顿时变得阴冷黑暗，让你脊背发凉。“即使是偷偷和那个混蛋保镖上床的时候。”

你吓得倒吸气，惊疑他是如何发现的。“你怎么——”

“我不是那种爱吃醋的人，”他残忍假笑着向你保证。“知道你会回到属于你的地方，所以我怎么会嫉妒呢？”他低声说，微微加快了动作。

你开口反讽，忍不住想要夺回一点气势。“你竟然会窃听我跟别人上床……还喜欢你听到的吗？”你无情嘲讽，但忘了倘若他想伤害你，就知道该如何伤害你。

“你叫得真可爱，不过我更喜欢亲自听。”芝诺斯猛地一挺，干得你喘不过气来，“但在那之后，你说的话一直留在我心里，

“你说， _ **‘我感到很内疚’**_ 。

“即使在那时，你心里也在想我，想你有多在乎我。”芝诺斯低吼，疯狂地挺进直到床板前后晃动撞击着墙壁，“想着你是属于我的。”

“不，不是——”但你说不出更多反驳的话，因为他是对的。

十二神在上，他是对的。

你只能再度重重吻上他让他闭嘴，仿佛如此他就不会比你更了解你的心。

“你他妈就是个傻逼，”你痛苦呻吟着，双手死死揪住他的头发扯头皮，但要说有什么区别的话，就是这个动作似乎让他操你操得更狠了。你伸直腿环住他的腰，尽可能紧紧地抱住他，你需要个东西把自己固定在芝诺斯对你释放的情绪浪潮中，“求你别说了，芝诺斯。”

芝诺斯不说话了，只是大开大合地抽送，你知道他就在你身边。唇齿相触之间，芝诺斯如耳语般低声呼唤你的名字，精关一松身体都忍不住抽搐，浓精全数灌满肉壶后，男人头靠着床大口喘气。最后他放开被对折的双腿，手摸索着伸进腿间拨弄已经被玩至红肿的阴蒂。男人将你拖进极乐的幸福，你在黑夜中不断呼喊他的名字，快感的浪潮似乎从未减弱过。

* * *

所以到第二天早上，你浑身酸痛就像跟人打了一架，而不是跟加尔乌斯的太子爷滚床那么简单。

新的一天开始时相当愉悦，阳光透过酒店房间的窗户照射进来，蹭着丝绸床单时身体又痛又爽。还没等你舒服到可以再次入睡，芝诺斯就给你扔了个面包圈要求你起床吃东西。

你坐起身发现他站在窗边，身穿一件简单的浴袍双臂交叉。你找到他扔给你的那个令人不快的东西，刚拿起来一看，难以置信地抬头看着他，“你他妈刚刚……扔了个面包圈？”

芝诺斯挑眉，大笑着，“对。快吃，太阳都晒屁股了。”

“你跟我不在一个时区吗芝诺斯！”你嚷嚷着想把它扔回去，可又舍不得。

因为这是一只有钱人的面包圈，还不够硬，不会造成任何有效伤害。

“别找借口了。”芝诺斯离开床，坐回对面的椅子里吃早餐，从茶几上拿了一份报纸看，“我很惊讶你睡了那么久。”

“我生物钟很正常！”你愤愤地咬了一口面包圈。太好吃了。“而且几小时前我老板还没把我的生活搞得一团糟。”芝诺斯闻言笑得愉悦，你都忘了想真正戳痛他的自尊心可不容易……

“那倒是真的，但我不能让你懈怠。”声音尤为傲慢，你发誓他那大脑袋能遮住外面的太阳，“尤其是当我决定请你吃一顿更丰盛的早餐时。”

要说这个你可就不累了，芝诺斯掀开银盘的盖子露出一顿丰盛早餐。你掀开被子准备蹦过去，猛然发现自己一丝不挂，慌忙抓着床单钻回床。

“都怪我忘记拿你的制服来了，”芝诺斯故作遗憾地叹气，“但你的房间离我的不远对吗，只有一两层楼？”

“我不会光着身子披床单回房的，芝诺斯·耶加尔乌！”你目露凶光。

“我怎么会提这种建议。”他嘲笑道，从报纸里抬起头来，眼神撩拨。“所以你有两个选择：我的衬衫在床角某个地方，假如还想保住剩下的尊严就穿上；否则就光着身子在这吃早饭，我是不会介意的……”芝诺斯眼中掠过一丝贪婪。“不过，可说不好会吃到更多东西了。”

你决定再一次放下自尊，按照指示在床边摸索，找到了他昨天晚上的礼服衬衫。不出所料，它很适合你，不仅是因为长度，而且就昨晚你隔着衣服摸到的肌肉而言，面料也很舒适。扣好纽扣，你坐在芝诺斯对面，看着眼前的香肠和煎蛋垂涎欲滴。

“怎么突然这么好心？”你小心翼翼盯着食物问。

“厨房忙着给别人准备食物，没时间接专门的订餐。我也承认自己比平时起晚了点，而且晚宴的缘故这里的客人比平时多。”他不屑地摆摆手，端起一杯咖啡。“所以我决定，既然你昨晚表现那么好，应该给你点小小的奖赏。”

“你没点自知之明吗？”你气呼呼的，伸手去拿刀叉和盘子，给自己盛满食物。

“当然有，你昨晚不就知道了。”

呕，好他妈刁钻的角度。

不得不怀疑他之所以这样对待你，肯定因为在你不知道的时候性生活受挫过。而自从你今天醒来，他表现得又完美周到。不但帮你订早餐，还叫了客房服务把换洗的衣服送到他房间给你换。对你的态度截然不似从前，贴心到几乎让你有点不知所措。

**_你关心照顾我，因此我属于你。_ **

仔细想想，你还在疑惑到底是什么让他终于明白，你对他的关照不止一点点。

以及这对你俩的将来意味着什么？

你藏起心事，还是开心至少有一天可以自助旅游，探索海都的沙滩吧。一座临海而建的城市已经很奇怪了，但这也是它魅力的一部分。芝诺斯问你要去哪，你老实回答，结果他很快失去了兴趣。你时不时想逗他一下，又在做出自己后悔的事情之前先停手了。

拉诺西亚如你想象得一样神奇，微咸的空气让你难以忘怀。你不惧怕监视者，就让他们看着好了，尽管你被迫杀过人，仍是一个有希望、梦想和抱负的普通人。你还想看好多世界之景。

你把所有你认为有趣的东西都拍下来，想发给雅修特拉和莉瑟看，哪怕世界上充满种种意外，哪怕有人残害、偷窃、杀人。

仍有欢乐的时刻存在。

“父亲，您好像不开心。”

芝诺斯明知故问，假如他那深藏不露的笑容也可以作为依据的话。要不是瓦厉斯责难的眼神盯着你，他那张丑陋的脸也许还算有点人样的。

“昨晚你跑哪里去了？”瓦厉斯言简意赅。

你皱眉，丝毫不显退缩。“你儿子没通知任何人就自行离开了，所以我一直跟着他，这是我的职责。”你尽量中立客观地回答，看他敢不敢说什么反对的话。

“我猜是跟他跟到房间里去了吧？”瓦厉斯步步紧逼。

很明显瓦厉斯不明白即使是他儿子也不能让你却步。

“他很安全，不是么？”你咬牙切齿地，厌烦了每个人都在打听你的性生活，就像在接受检查一样。说真的，这些人有病吧？

“我认为是的。”瓦厉斯转身背对着你，显然无话可说。莉维亚和里塔提恩随侍在身边，每个人眼神都若有所思。你为这事担心也不会有什么结果，不如先别去管它，等回家再说。

“不要管我父亲那些幼稚的行为。”泽诺斯评论道，声音轻而易举盖过喧闹的机场枢纽，“但一定要小心。”

他没必要告诫你两次。

“你要增加我拜访埃斯蒂尼安的次数？”你犹豫了，在这种情况下瓦厉斯显然是给你挖坑。

“我确定不需要重复一遍。”瓦厉斯沉声道，“你已经证明那保镖不比狗强多少，任何一块肉放在他面前都会上来嗅嗅；照我的要求去用项链，套取一些有价值的信息。”

“我不会用性从朋友那里骗取信息！”你怒吼，迎上瓦厉斯冰冷、心机十足的眼神。

“真的吗？可你以前还能毫无负担地对他张开腿。”瓦厉斯嘲讽，翘起二郎腿。你被他的无动于衷激怒了。

“少他妈管我事。”

对方沉默一会儿，然后装模作样叹息一声，“那么可怜的阿尔伯特怕是会有麻烦了。”

你简直不敢相信听到的话。

你一直担惊受怕，预料到早晚会有这一招，但是——

终于到这地步了吗？

你脸上笼罩着一层死亡阴影，忍住不去勒死他。“你怎么敢。”

“哦，我会的。”瓦厉斯斜倚着椅背，十指交叠搁在膝盖上，“这很简单，谁知道他座位下会不会有炸弹，或者在不恰当的时机车子熄火了……”

“够了！”

你恐惧到身体颤抖。

指甲抠着皮椅让自己冷静下来，你知道他是个混蛋，但于他而言杀死一个最忠诚的仆人连眼睛都不会眨一下……

阿尔伯特，他有梦想、有抱负，有可爱的女友、朋友、家庭。

如果他像一盏灯一样熄灭了……

“我去。”

* * *

抵达加隆德庄园，你希望能找回曾经看到大门在你面前打开时的那种热情，却只生出一股恐惧。

“霍尼！”西德大喊，穿着一件太阳海岸风格的衬衫，“没想到你今天会来，瓦厉斯那个老混蛋打电话来我才知道。”他边抱怨边对你笑嘿嘿的，直到感受到你的阴郁情绪。“霍尼……？”

“很抱歉突然来访。”你道歉并深深鞠了一躬，“我也很意外。”

西德皱眉，你看得出来他明显不信。“欧米茄！”西德喊了一声，小甲虫应声从未知的角落出现，跳进西德手心。“好啦我们安全了，告诉我发生什么事。”

你终于止不住眼泪。“西德，我……”

不过还是太冒险了。即使有这个装置打掩护，你知道西德还是会很担心，让埃斯蒂尼安知道了他会生气。

“今天……能不能不要用这个设备。”你刚开口就哽住了，西德瞬间悟到真相。

“他在威胁你，是不是？”对方小声问，你无力地点点头。西德抿紧嘴唇，攥着双拳看向地面，又看向你，“告诉我该怎么帮你。”

你摇头，只用颤颤巍巍的声音恳求道：“西德，哪怕真发生了什么事也请不要搀和进来。”

“我随手就可以造出一堆假线索，让他白费力气。”西德让你放心，手轻轻搭上你的肩膀带进自己怀里，“我能帮你的。”

舒适的拥抱并不能减轻你的恐惧，但至少可以让你平静，止住哭泣变成抽噎。你任由西德抱着，在犹豫是否应该相信西德会保证你的安全，让他帮你。他有可靠的埃斯蒂尼安应该不会有危险吧……

这个想法会让你的本能骚动。

“我很感激你的想法，”你慢慢挣脱他的怀抱，“但绝不能把你置于危险中。”你勉强笑笑，叹了口气便进屋。

拖着步子来到埃斯蒂尼安的小屋，这里不再是你每周期待的避难所。只要一看到它，你的脚步就会被困惑所阻碍，停在他门前却不知道自己想要什么。你颤抖着手轻轻敲门。

“进来吧，你这个笨蛋。”埃斯蒂尼安拉开门把你拽进去，你尖叫着失去平衡直接撞到他结实的身体上，门在你身后砰地关上了。埃斯蒂尼安的胸膛一如既往地温暖，你嗅着他的体味，身上萦绕的木香充满鼻孔。不知怎的就平静下来了，不论在外面心情如何，在他的怀抱里你渐渐放松下来。

埃斯蒂尼安待在原地，空着的手拍拍你的后背，“你看起来糟透了。”

对，你看起来糟透了。

“我可不就是那样嘛。”你大笑着，运动包脱手甩到地上。你揪着他的衬衫，终于站直身子看他，对方绷着表情但无法隐藏眼中的关切。

一旦他认为你已经情绪稳定，就托起你的下巴凑近，清凉的气息一丝丝地拂过你的脸。“埃斯蒂尼安。”

他仿佛再也控制不住自己，温柔而凶狠地吻上你。那吻有种悲伤的信号，你因试图憋住即将流下的眼泪而哽着喉咙。你同意了他加深亲吻的请求，你也无法控制自己，无法拒绝你们这份最简单的快乐，以及在另一个人的臂弯里的舒适体验。

埃斯蒂尼安伸手探进你的衣摆，你摁住了他，他便停下来。你惊讶于他的行为，而他向来都了解你的情绪，因为下一句话就是“如果你想让我停下来，我就停。”

“就是这样。”你干笑几声，“我还没想好要不要做呢，但看情势是我应该来勾引你。”

你们相顾无言，时间慢慢流逝，等着埃斯蒂尼安说点什么。但他无话可说，决定是否要继续下去不是他的问题，而是你的。

“我不想利用你。”你终于说出来了，用语言表达心里的苦涩。

埃斯蒂尼安眼中充满了绝对的渴望，然而只是拇指摩挲着你的下巴和嘴唇。“如果我说想让你利用我，你会怎么看？”

一种正义的愤怒感不知从何而来。“我会说你应该值到更好的。”这句声明加深了你说出这些话时本身的愤怒。尽管他生性易怒，但任何女人能拥有他都是幸运的。

埃斯蒂尼安冷笑，再次俯下身贴着你的嘴唇轻声说，“看来你自己都说服不了自己。”

你喘息间又被他另一个吻偷走呼吸，只不过这个吻比他问候你时的那个要饥渴得多。他把你推倒墙角，你俩仍然站在门口，埃斯蒂尼安从衬衫下摆钻进来抚摸着腰侧的软肉。

他的每一次触碰都会让你身体燃烧，心脏在胸腔疯狂跳动，思维逸散。等他急着要脱你衣服时，内疚感使你犹豫了，手指滑进肉壶时你尽最大努力压制着羞耻感。

**_“我们既非恋人，也非敌人……但仍是彼此。”_ **

为何会变成这样？

埃斯蒂尼安是正常人，安全，没有威胁。他对你很好，你讲笑话他也会笑，你觉得自己在他身边是平等的。

**_“早就不是那种关系了。”_ **

埃斯蒂尼安进入身体时的感觉很棒，但没有最好。

他很温柔，太温柔了——

你很喜欢，但不是想要的那种感觉。

还欠缺了什么。

十二神在上，埃斯蒂尼安理应得到更多。

但你不是那个能给他应得的东西的人。

**_“我会毁了你，免得遭人觊觎。”_ **

当你属于 ** _芝诺斯_** 的时候就不是了。


End file.
